


Court of Hounds

by j_marquis, Piinutbutter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Dating, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Romance, Sex Magic, Smut, Temperature Play, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking in a stray dog from the gutters and making him a retainer was bad enough, but then the second prince of Nohr has the audacity to fall in love with him, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niles couldn't help but think that he would be more comfortable in the streets. It was cold, it was wet, and it was dangerous, but at least he wasn't surrounded by a cavalcade of spoiled brats who didn't even try to hide the fact that they were looking down on him.

He sighed and shook his head as he headed into the stables to receive the younger prince of Nohr - his prince, now. That was a strange thought. He could deal with the rest of the castle later.

Prince Leo was already dismounting his horse, handing the reins to one of the many servants that attended him. He had been off on his own for the day, had left with no announcement and returned with little more. To Niles, he gave an odd sort of smile, as if pleased with something.

"What's that look for, my lord? Like something you see?"

Maybe it wasn't in his best interest to give his usual attitude to the man who had saved him. But the prince had taken in a street rat, and a street rat he should expect. Niles might actually die if he was required to be prim and proper.

"You are still here, Niles." The smile grew. "Will you walk with me?"

"Whatever my lord's pretty little heart desires."

He tried not to show on his face the nagging worry that Leo's words meant something bad for him. Maybe the prince had come to his senses once he'd had time to sleep on the absurdly dangerous decision to employ his would-be thief, and likely would-be murderer, had Niles not screwed up the first ‘would-be’ so royally.

"You know, I gave you more than enough time to leave, if you had wanted to." The prince lowered his head. "I didn't think you would still be here. I'm glad."

Niles laughed. "Are you feeling well, my lord?"

"I am well." Leo looked away.

"Then I don't know what would prompt your happiness at my presence." He gasped, putting a dramatic hand to his mouth. "Perhaps my lord has contracted some form of amnesia? How tragic."

Leo laughed, a warm sound. "No. I almost killed you two days ago. Then I offered you a position as my retainer. Since then, I have thought you were going to leave. I went away today thinking you would take the opportunity. I wouldn't track you down. I know you hate it here."

"Oh no, I have no idea what you’re talking about, my lord. Why would I hate being surrounded by pampered nobles who take every opportunity to turn up their noses at me?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's-" Niles faltered. He had expected to be scolded for his ungratefulness. "It's, ah, not your fault." He finished, weakly.

"No, it is. I should have thought this through."

Niles shrugged. "I'm not serving the rest of the castle. Your company is tolerable enough."

"I'm glad." He smiled. "I would hate to be intolerable."

Niles clenched his fist. He wanted to grab this kid, shake him, demand to know why he was acting like this. What did he have to gain from this act? Niles had nothing. He was nothing. He could give him nothing.

"I would like to see you in combat, if that's alright." Leo said.

"Oh? Do you think you can take me?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"I hope that armor of yours works well against arrows, then." Niles smirked.

"Oh, so you're an archer."

"I'm skilled in all areas, fighting or otherwise." His newly-christened servant winked. "But I prefer to take targets down from afar. Much less trouble, and it keeps your clothing so much cleaner."

"This will be an interesting battle." Leo led them onto a training field. "First, though, I'll set targets for you."

Niles scoffed. "I assure you, this doesn't impair my aim one bit." He said, tapping at his eyepatch. "I lost it ages ago. I've had plenty of time to learn my way around a weapon since then."

"May I ask?"

"Ask what, my lord?"

"What happened to your eye?"

"Oh no, my lord. I don't want to go about traumatizing you with stories from my wretched past. Seems highly unprofessional." Niles sighed, dramatic.

"You have quite the flair for drama." Leo chuckled softly.

"It's only matched by my flair for murder."

"Prove it." And as suddenly as the prince spoke, something not unlike a tree was bursting forth from the earth under Niles' feet.

Niles dashed back from it. "What, do you wish to see me shout at the tree until it withers? At least give me a weapon."

"There are weapons along the wall!" Leo called, genuinely excited for the mock battle.

"...Right. I knew that." The thief ran to the far wall of the arena to grab a longbow and quiver that looked close to his size. "You truly want me to fight you?" He called, nocking an arrow.

"Yes!" Leo laughed. Before the laugh was over, an arrow was whistling toward the young prince. Leo dodged carefully, already preparing his next attack. 

Instead of immediately running away, Niles remained still and let the prince ready his attack, feeling the magic well underneath his feet.

Leo's attack was swift, though he pulled back the killing edge to it. Niles hopped back before the full force of the attack could hit him, only suffering a sharp pain in his leg. It was worth it for the opportunity to send another arrow flying at Leo while he was still casting the attack.

The arrow narrowly missed, only tearing the arm of Leo's shirt. Grunting, Niles nocked another one as fast as he could, aiming carefully. The prince was more agile than he looked.

Leo's next spell hit underneath Niles, aiming to trip. It accomplished its goal, sending the thief off balance. Still, he released the bowstring as he was falling, hoping it would get somewhere near his target.

It didn't, but Leo smiled, walked toward Niles.

"Okay, I understand why you're keeping me around." Niles grumbled, rubbing his tailbone. "I'm clearly not able to properly murder you yet."

"I think you are."

"That was the absolute worst performance I've ever had in a fight."

"It was elegant. It showed potential."

The thief laughed. "What a flatterer. If you want elegance, my lord, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I think you only missed because you were not aiming to kill."

Niles said nothing to that, shrugging noncommittally.

"You are used to killing blows."

"You seem to know an awful lot about the stray dog you've just taken in." Niles grinned. "Oh, don't tell me. This was all a setup. You've had your eye on me for weeks, maybe even months. This was all an elaborate plot to lure me into your arms."

"No. I can see from your fighting style."

"How disappointing." The thief sighed.

"I will use my magic to make targets, see how well you do as an assassin."

Niles nodded, returning to his feet and rearming the borrowed bow. Leo began to make targets with his magic, trees bursting from the ground as quickly as they fell.

Niles’ aim was far more true this time around, each arrow he loosed finding its way into the bark of a tree. 

Leo kept going, his movements quicker, the trees only remaining for a split second. While Niles couldn't keep up his perfect streak, the majority of the quick targets still found themselves returning to the ground with an extra piece of wood embedded in their trunks.

Leo stopped to breathe. "That's fantastic."

Niles smiled, smug.

"You were holding back on me."

"It would hardly do well for my reputation to kill my new employer, don't you think?"

"I suppose." He smiled.

"So? Did I pass whatever test you were giving me?"

"With flying colors."

"I won't hesitate to kill, I can assure you that much." Niles promised.

"I would hope so."

"You seem awfully happy about that admission, for someone who I was trying to rob barely days ago."

"Because now you are on my side."

"And it doesn't disturb you that I can change sides at the drop of a hat? That doesn't exactly spell out a happy ending for our little partnership, my lord."

"If you can kill me, you deserve it."

Niles didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't ask outright why this little prince was being so nice to him. That would reveal that he cared about the answer.

"Have you been given your own bed chambers yet?"

"Ah, no." Truth be told, he hadn't slept much since being welcomed into the castle. Call it paranoia.

"I want you in the room beside mine."

"Oh?" Niles purred. "How scandalous."

"Better to defend me if there is a nighttime assassin."

"Fight fire with fire, and nighttime assassins with nighttime assassins."

"Precisely."

"You're an interesting little thing, my lord." Niles smiled.

"How so?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you? Not only do you not execute a traitor who's begging you to do exactly that, you go on to act as if he's your friend. I must know what's going on in that little head of yours, my lord."

"I should like to be friendly with someone who is tasked with my protection." He smiled.

"That doesn't-" Niles sighed. "Whatever you say, my lord."

"Besides. It's a nice insult to the court, isn't it? To make a protector of an assassin?"

A grin pulled at the thief's lips. "You're not so fond of that pompous gaggle, either?"

"I am not fond of the type of court this is."

Niles hummed. "Music to my ears, my lord."

"Perhaps this will not be as distasteful as you thought?"

"My distaste is reserved solely for the other residents of this castle. You, my lord, are rather delicious in comparison."

"Interesting choice of words."

"I choose my words quite deliberately, I'll have you know." Niles offered him another wink.

"Then what are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." His voice was sing-song, a smug grin on his face.

"I am not so good with people, Niles. I often do not read between the lines."

"Then I'll have to keep my words in large font, just for you."

"It sounded as if you were implying yourself to be attracted to me."

"Did it? Are you sure you're not projecting your own desires onto me?"

Leo smiled. "I will let you draw your own conclusions."

"How very generous of you, my lord."

"Funny. I am not known for my generosity."

"Everything you've offered me says otherwise."

"I find myself inclined to be generous to you."

"And is there any particular reason for that? Perhaps you're simply too charmed by me." Niles offered a crooked grin.

Leo laughed. "You're not that charming. I merely want you to find a life worth living."

"Thank you, my lord." And, for once, the thief’s words weren’t layered with sarcasm.

"I hope I can help you find that."

Niles paused, looking away for a moment. "I - I hope so too."

"Niles?"

"Hmm?"

"You are showing your true self. Be careful with that."

An agitated grunt came from the thief. "Who says that this is the real me? I haven't survived so long without being able to lie."

"You are not lying."

"You don't know that." Niles snapped.

"I think I do."

"You think wrong, my lord." The bitterness was clear in his voice.

"I don't know if you would be so angry over a lie."

"That's because you don't know me at all. Otherwise, you wouldn't have dared take me in."

"But I did. And I want to know you."

"You don't." Niles answered simply. "I'm not worth knowing."

"And that just makes me want to know you more."

Niles laughed, soft. And Leo did something odd. He reached out, touched Niles' face, just under the eyepatch.

Niles stared at him, his lone eye bright. "My lord?"

"I want to know who hurt you. Who made you think yourself unworthy. And then I want to have them executed."

The prince got a laugh in response. "The list of people who fit that description could span this training ground, my lord. I highly doubt you want to bother yourself with all that trouble."

"And if I do?"

Niles sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you, my lord, but it would be a fruitless effort. My lines of business have never dealt with knowing names, and I'm sure many of my little problems have gone and gotten themselves offed just fine on their own."

"I know it is futile. I can only hope to help you, not to hurt those who did not."

"You're too damn softhearted for your own good, my lord."

"Trust me, that is often not true."

"Then I suppose I'll count my lucky stars for somehow managing to get on your good side."

"You should." He smiled.

"Well then, my wonderfully merciful and oh-so-generous prince, I am yours to command." Niles bowed comically deep, his head practically touching his knees. 

Leo laughed, and Niles smiled. The kid had a cute laugh.

"Let me get the room beside mine readied." Leo said, too quickly.

"And what will you have me do?"

"You may help, if you wish."

"Anything to get me away from those godawful catty guards." Niles’ nose scrunched in distaste.

Leo laughed. "They're awful, aren't they?"

"If rumors were a sickness, this castle should be burned to the ground for fear of bringing a plague."

"It's been like this for as long as I can remember." He led Niles to an upstairs hallway, opened a door. It was a dusty, poorly kept room, something once meant for a young child. "I can have this stuff removed, a larger bed brought in, anything you want."

"Whose room was this?"

"A half-brother. He was killed."

"By who?" The thief's voice was quiet, curious.

Leo didn't answer that, opening the large window to air out the dust. "Call for some servants to bring one of the larger, unused beds in here."

"As you wish." Niles muttered, wandering off to grab whatever servants he could find.

Quietly, the servants took out the child's toys, play swords and other items of war, and replaced the crib with a dresser and a large, soft bed. Niles settled onto the bed. It was sickeningly luxurious.

"Will this be an adequate room? We have larger ones, but, um, I want you near to me."

"This is infinitely more extravagant than any room I've called my own." Niles replied, running a hand along the soft mattress.

"We'll need to have new clothes made for you."

"I'm yours to dress up as you see fit." Niles hummed.

"No. You have full control over what you wear, and what you do when you're not needed."

Niles wagged his finger. "But mine is a full-time job, my lord. Guard dogs never go off duty."

"You do not have to be staring at me all the time."

"Aww, but that would be such a waste of a pretty face."

"Yours or mine?"

"Either, or both. Take your pick."

Leo sat down on the bed, watched Niles. "Yours is more pleasing. I still look like a child."

"You do." Niles agreed. "It almost makes me feel dirty, making advances at you."

"You've been making advances at me?"

"You act as if this comes as a surprise. You acknowledged my implications perfectly well all on your own."

"You never confirmed them?"

Niles laughed. "I'm sorry to say that you've adopted a stray who's allergic to straight answers, my lord. It makes life more interesting, though, don't you think?"

"I think I will learn a lot about human interaction from you."

"I'm hardly the best role model for that, my lord."

"You're the only one I have."

"You should hurry up and adopt a better one, before I corrupt such a pure little baby-faced angel." Niles teased.

Leo laughed again, curling into himself. "I do not think you could corrupt me further."

"Oh, is that a challenge? You criminally underestimate me." Niles lowered his voice, leaned close to the prince. "I've seen and done things that would make your pretty little face go red with shock and horror, my lord."

"Somehow, I doubt it."

Niles tutted. "I'll have to test you on that at a later time. Wouldn't do to make the pretty prince faint in my room, on my bed. Just imagine the rumors that would spread."

"They couldn't be worse than the ones I have heard the last two days."

"And what has my lord heard, the last two days?"

"That you are running a long con to destroy us. Or that a couple of the guards had their way with you, once."

"That's not-" Niles grunted. "One of those isn't true. You'll have to guess which one."

"I was hoping neither of them were true. What - what the guards said they did, it isn't right."

"And the sky is blue. Are we playing a game of state the obvious, my lord?"

"I'm having them killed. Now." Leo's voice was holding back something like tears.

"I never said that was the thing that was true." Niles muttered, petulant.

"I don't want to believe the other."

"Believe what you will, my lord." Niles sighed. After a long moment, he spoke again. "But if you need me to point out the faces of the guards that should be put to death, it wouldn't pain me to see them go."

Leo nodded, once.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Are they the only ones?"

"The only ones who what?"

"Who hurt you like that and are allowed to take shelter in the palace."

Niles tapped a finger against his chin. "I honestly couldn't say. I haven't met everyone in the palace, yet. Who knows what old familiar faces I might come across over my time here?"

Leo stood, and awkwardly stepped into Niles' space, his hands coming up, dropping, he wasn't sure what to do, how to do what he wanted. A single blue eye flicked up to his face. "Do you need something, my lord?"

So he wrapped his arms around Niles, held him tight.

Niles tensed instinctively. He didn't know how to react. He hadn't been hugged - well, hugged without any ulterior motives - for as long as he could remember. His prince just held on, tucked his face into Niles' shoulder. Niles brought a tentative hand to the prince's back, rubbed it. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I want you to stay here. At my side."

"That's what you hired me for, is it not? I haven't changed my mind."

"I don't care what the guards, or my siblings say. I want you here."

Niles smiled against the prince's neck. "You flatter me."

When Leo let go, it was almost reluctantly. "I am going to the library to work on my studies. If you like, you may be dismissed for the day, or I can have the guards who - who violated," He spat the word out, "You be killed now."

"Could you?" Niles looked at him, sincere.

"I can and I will."

"It would make me happy."

"Then bring them to me in the library. Can you do that?"

Niles nodded.

"Good. Do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Once his prince was settled in the library, Niles sought out the first two unpleasantly familiar guards, where they made their rounds near the king's chambers. "Lord Leo would like your audience in the library at the next hour." He said, curt, in lieu of any greeting.

One guard merely stared at him. The other burst out laughing.

Niles rolled his eye, crossing his arms. "If you'd like to keep those thick heads of yours, I'd advise you to obey his orders."

"We'll do what we want." The staring one insisted.

"Don't have to listen to you. King Garon hasn't approved you as a royal retainer. And he's not gonna."

"Lord Leo has approved me, and he has his father's favor." He smirked. "What, are you afraid of the little prince?"

The laugher snorted. "Not scared of the skinny prince."

"Then man up and meet with him. It's not an unreasonable request, even if you aren't fond of the mouth delivering it."

"Oh, I'm very fond of that mouth." The other one slurred, lecherous. "Just not when it's making sound."

Niles’ lip twitched. "Then come to the library when the clock chimes, and you'll get to see me all pretty and quiet."

"Fine." They both groaned, not quite in unison.

Niles grinned, turning on his heel and seeking out the others, giving them the same story. It took various levels of persuasion, but several minutes before the hour changed, Niles ducked quietly into the library, meeting back up with his prince.

Leo was sitting at the desk, studying, when Niles returned. "How many bodies will I be needing to tell the servants to dispose of?"

"Five." Niles answered, flat.

"Good. Do you want to watch them die?"

"Please."

Leo nodded, waited for the guards to shuffle in. 

"Do you know why I have asked you here?" He asked, staring them down.

"No, my lord. The criminal didn't tell us anything." The thin soldier at the back of the line grunted. Niles smiled, blew a sarcastic kiss to the whole group, safe behind Leo's chair.

"This criminal is my retainer and you will treat him with the same respect as you afford me."

"With all due respect, Lord Leo, King Garon will be the judge of that." The short soldier in the middle of the group answered.

"King Garon is not here."

The soldiers found it wise to hold their tongues for the moment. Leo's tone spoke volumes about his mood, and even if he wasn't in line for the throne, the young prince's power was infamous.

The branches of Leo's favored magic coiled around their legs and wrists, holding the guards in place. "You hurt my retainer."

The guards glanced among each other, suddenly realizing the significance of who exactly among their ranks was present. Two of them clammed up and went silent, while the other three began to talk all at once.

"My lord," The thin one said, loudly, interrupting the others. "I believe there may be a misunderstanding. And some misinformation.”

"I am inclined to trust my retainer over your word." Leo insisted, walking around to the front of the desk, the trees of Brynhildr holding the guards still. "But I will listen. What did you do to Niles, if it is not what he told me?"

"I dunno what he told you," the soldier who had laughed at Niles said, "But I'm gonna guess he conveniently forgot to mention he's a whore as well as a thief?"

Niles scowled at him.

"I assumed he had been. Niles, did these men pay you for what they did?" The vines tightened, thorns digging into the limbs of the guards.

"Yes, and-"

"Shut your lying mouth." Niles growled. "Not at all. And I hate to have to be the one to educate these sheltered brats in the ways of the world, but even whores are allowed to choose who they service. Even if you had all given me a castle full of gold, it doesn't change the tiny little fact that I quite noisily objected to what you were doing."

Tight, thorn-covered vines wrapped around the men's throats, each of them drawing blood. "Give me one good reason to spare your miserable lives."

"My lord! Can't you see what he's trying to do? This filth is trying to sow dissent among the castle, weaken us from within."

"What makes you think he ever stopped working against your family? What incentive does he have to change his allegiances so quickly?"

"He's a dirty liar, and if you listen to him, you're on the path to bring Nohr to ruin."

"That is a chance I am willing to take." The vines continued to tighten. "But I do not want rapists guarding my family."

A small girl, wide-eyed and regally dressed, poked her head in the doorway. "Big brother? What's going on?"

"Don't worry, Elise. I'll come see you when I'm done. Niles, get her away from here. I don't want her seeing this."

The thief nodded, throwing one last glare at the guards before he hurried over to the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder and ushering her out of the room.

"Your brother is conducting some important business, little lady."

"He promised he would help me with my magic when me and Xander and Dad got back." She pouted. "Who are you, anyways?"

"His new retainer." Niles answered, and boy, was that a sentence he never expected to utter.

"Oh! Okay. I'm Princess Elise." She smiled, curtseyed. "What is my brother doing?"

"Talking over some things with the guards. The information is a bit sensitive, so he can't have an audience just yet." How young was this girl? She looked like a child. It made Niles uncomfortable just being around her.

She made a face at him. "That wasn't talking."

“Aggressive talking." Niles amended.

She glared. "I'm not that young."

"Could've fooled me."

"Leo's only two years older than me." Elise looked at Niles, level. "Stop treating me like a child and tell me why he's about to kill the guards."

"To be fair, Leo could have fooled me into thinking he was a child as well." Niles sighed. "But, if you must know, the guards have committed a crime against the castle."

"Those are throne room guards. Father's going to be angry."

"It was Lord Leo's decision. I'm sure he knows exactly what the consequences will be."

She sighed. "Okay. But I still don't like you."

Niles smiled. "I'm afraid that doesn't make you anything special, my lady. I could count the people in this castle who like me on one finger."

"How come my brother wanted to keep you anyways?"

He shrugged. "You know, I've been trying to understand that, myself. I haven't come up with a good answer yet."

"You're very rude, you know that?"

"All too well, my lady."

“Then why don't you change that?"

"I'm afraid life would be dreadfully boring if I couldn't poke fun at all the stuffy nobles running around this place."

"Do you think I'm stuffy?"

"Well, you've shown a slight inkling or two of emotion, which earns you a few more points than most residents of this castle."

She made a face, turned away on her heel.

"I can't let you return to the library, my lady." Niles warned.

"Fine. I'll go look for my big sister."

"A good idea." Niles hummed. She walked away from him, determined. The thief sighed and ran a hand through the tangles in his hair, heading back to the library on his own.

Leo was cleaning blood from his face, though it didn't do much. The shirt he had removed to clean was covered in it as well. The bodies were already removed, a single maid still mopping the floor.

"My lord." Niles said, quiet, not getting too close to the prince.

"That was messy." He gave Niles a small smile.

"Why them?" He ignored the smile. "Why kill them, and not me?"

"Because you are my retainer. And sometimes that means I have to protect you, so you can continue to protect me."

"I wasn't your retainer when you caught me doing something that should have been punished by death."

"No, but you were interesting."

"So, to keep my life, I have to keep you interested in me?"

"I don't think that will be hard for you." He smiled. Blood smeared his soft cheek.

"Even the young princess wants me gone. Even she can sense how awful I am."

"Elise will learn. She didn't have to deal with the bad times, she came after all that."

"And the bad times were enough to prompt you to welcome a thief, a whore, and a killer into your life?"

Leo took a deep breath. "After the first queen, Xander's mother, passed, my father started taking mistresses indiscriminately. At one point there were fifteen half-royals in the house. And the mistresses fought for favor. They used the children as weapons. You asked who killed the prince whose room you are in? I did. I was seven. All I wanted was my mother's love. None of us, none of my siblings now, have the same mother. They used anything they could get. I was whored to nobles for a good word, the chance to move up in status. When - when you begged for death, Niles, I saw myself. And I wanted to save you, the way I never was."

For once, Niles was speechless.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Was all he said after a long moment.

"No one does, except my father, Xander, Camilla and I. We couldn't even tell Elise. She deserves to grow up happy."

Niles laughed, bitter. "You're a better man than I."

"I'm really not." Bloodied, shirtless, Leo reached out for Niles.

Niles couldn't bring himself to take the hand. "I would have wanted the young lady to suffer the same way I had, were I in your place."

"No one deserves to suffer like that." He whispered. "Please, Niles, come here."

Niles justified the step forward he took as obeying a direct order. Leo touched his face, watched his eye. "Please?"

"Please, what?"

"Help me. Be here for me. Care about me."

Niles smiled. "Well, that's my job, isn't it? I haven't quit yet."

"Maybe it's selfish, but I don't want you to do it because it's your job. I want you to do it because you care about me."

Niles looked down, ever so slightly. He couldn't meet the prince's eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

Leo nodded, looked away. "I need to clean and go address father. If Elise is back, then so is he."

"What will happen to you?" He asked. "I don't want you to suffer for something you did for me."

"I don't know yet." He smiled.

"I'm sorry." Niles sighed.

"Will you come with me while I get cleaned and readied? I have an awful habit of putting my formal collar on inside out."

That brought a small smile from the thief. "Whatever my lord wishes."

Leo led him to his own room, huge, lavish, extravagant. He asked an attendant to ready a bath for him. He threw his bloody shirt aside, went to finish undressing.

"What can I help with?" Niles asked, awkward. He felt like an intruder in this space.

"Talk to me?"

He almost laughed. "About what?"

"Anything, really." Leo stripped naked, turned away from the attendants carrying in a bath tub and filling it with water.

Niles deliberately didn't stare. "I'm afraid you've managed to do the impossible and throw me off guard, my lord. I don't know what to say, with you."

"Tell me more about yourself. Why were you breaking into the palace?"

"There's no elaborate backstory, if that's what you were hoping for. Stealing is my job. It puts food in my stomach. The rest of the city was drained, and if we had succeeded in pinching even a handful of this palace, we would have been set for months."

He nodded. "It's that bad outside?"

Niles nodded, curt. "Depends on where you go, of course. If you watch your step carefully and tiptoe among the neighborhoods whose residents have the favor of your father, you would never know something was wrong."

Leo stepped into the warm water, started scrubbing blood from his skin, perhaps a little too rough.

"Would you like assistance?" Niles offered.

"No." He dismissed.

The thief nodded. "I'll take my leave, then." He didn't want to intrude any further.

"Please stay."

Niles stared at him curiously, taking a seat in a chair at an elaborate desk.

"We - My siblings and I, we never go into town."

"Fair. Wouldn't want you getting soiled by vermin like me." Niles picked at flecks of grime under his nails.

"I didn't know it had gotten so bad."

"The nobles never do."

"And in all likelihood I am powerless to stop it."

"Also true." Niles nodded.

Leo sighed, stood from the bath. "Bring me that towel?"

Niles grabbed a soft, heavy towel from the bed, bringing it over to the prince.

Leo dried himself, began dressing in more formal clothes. "I'll have to present you to Father as my retainer."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be just delighted." Niles sighed.

"I won't offer him a choice."

"You talk like you have the throne underneath you already, my lord."

"Camilla hired her potential assassin as a retainer."

Niles laughed, hearty. "So it runs in the family."

"Perhaps." He smiled, fumbling with his collar.

"Is that the little trinket you can't put on correctly?"

"Yes. No matter how many times I try." He rolled his eyes.

"Can't say I've ever worn one myself, but just looking at how it's designed..." Niles muttered, fiddling with the clasps around the prince's neck. "It should look like that, no?"

Leo smiled, almost childish. His face was already almost too young. "Thank you."

Niles returned the smile, genuine. "My pleasure."

Leo leaned forward, until his forehead pressed into Niles' shoulder.

"My lord?" Niles blinked down at him.

His hands came up, bunched in Niles' shirt. "Come with me. I cannot face Father alone."

Niles rested a hand on his arm. "Of course. I assumed I'd have to be there for you to introduce me, anyway."

Leo took a deep breath, nodded. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The closer they got to the throne room the colder Prince Leo became. He steeled his shoulders, looked taller, older, more regal. Niles watched the transformation with a curious eye. "You still have a baby face." He teased in a whisper, when they were just outside the king's chamber. Leo smiled, barely managing to contain his laugh as they entered the room.

The king sat in his throne, alone, staring down at Leo. "Five of my trusted guard are dead. Do you care to explain that?"

"I was protecting my new retainer." Leo cast his eyes down.

"From what?"

"From unwarranted violence which demonstrated that the royal family was unsafe in their hands." Niles spoke up.

Leo nodded, once. "I am sorry, Father, but I did not feel I had the time to wait and to consult with you."

"Understood." The king narrowed his gaze at Niles. "And what is this?"

"My retainer, Niles. I recruited him as he demonstrated exceptional skill and knowledge at assassination and espionage. I think he can help to further defend the palace against outsiders."

"I do not have the time to entertain this notion. Take your retainer to Xander. If he approves, you may keep the sewer rat."

"Thank you, my king." Niles said.

The king looked to Leo. "And teach it not to speak to a king unless addressed directly."

Niles grunted, but held his tongue.

"If the sewer rat has not learned how to behave in the presence of royalty by the next time I see him, he will be publicly eviscerated."

Niles huffed a breath through his nose, glaring daggers at the throne room floor.

"Come on, Niles. We need to find my brother."

The thief followed him out the door, wordlessly. Leo looked down once they were alone. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing I didn't expect." Niles shrugged. "In fact, he was kinder than I expected."

Leo nodded. "That was sort of nicer, for him."

Niles laughed. "Now, should I expect similar treatment from the older prince? Or will he handle me more roughly, out of fear I'll hurt his precious little brother?"

"I never can tell with him."

"Well, you'll just have to protect me from your big scary brother if anything goes wrong." Niles teased.

Leo laughed. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Niles’ grin showed off sharp teeth.

"Making me laugh. I'm supposed to be royalty. Stuffy, I think you called us."

"And I'm growing fond of you precisely because you aren't as stuffy as you like to come off."

"What if someone sees me like this?" Leo couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking in quiet chuckles.

"They'll just have to deal with the shock and horror that comes from the revelation that you have emotions. I'll have to start carrying smelling salts around with me, to deal with the fainters."

He laughed louder. "I'm learning why I was so interested when I took you in."

"Glad to know my sharp tongue intrigues you." The corner of Niles’ eye crinkled with his smile.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that was a genuine smile."

"It's a good thing you know better."

Leo knocked once on the door to the study where he could most often find his brother, trying hard not to continue laughing.

"Come in." A strong voice called from the other side of the door. Leo looked at Niles disparagingly, breathing deep to stop his laughter.

"Oh no, is my lord too amused for his own good? Quick, I must do something to bring his mood down!" Niles pantomimed choking, falling unceremoniously to the floor. "Lord Leo...” He rasped. “My dying wish...tell the king...he can go fuck himself..."

Leo couldn't help himself, laughing loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

A confused prince of Nohr opened the door moments later, coming face to face with Leo nearly in tears of laughter, and an unfamiliar rough-looking man twitching overdramatically on the floor.

"I'm sorry, have I missed something?"

Leo stood straight, almost petrified. "Xander!"

The prince misconstrued the reaction, stepping between his younger brother and the man on the floor. "Are you alright, Leo?"

"I'm - I'm fine." He still laughed, a little. "This is Niles. My retainer."

Xander's skepticism was tangible. "Since when?"

"Two nights ago."

Niles pulled himself to his knees, bowed his head at the older prince. "I would greet you, my lord, but your father has threatened to have me - how did he put it? Oh, yes, have me publicly eviscerated if I speak to royalty without being spoken to."

"Niles." Leo hissed.

Xander crossed his arms. "And what exactly has prompted you to take this man as your retainer?"

"He could break into the castle without being detected. He would be an asset in improving security. He knows the darker sides of Nohr, making him an exceptional spy to weed out potential rebellion."

Xander sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Break into the castle? Please don't tell me you're following in Camilla's footsteps. You've been there for every talk we've had with her about that decision."

"I trust Niles."

"This family is too trusting, sometimes." Xander thought for a moment, then addressed the thief. "Niles, is it?"

Niles looked up at him, eye bright. "That's the name my mother gave me. Or maybe my father. It doesn't matter, they're both dead. Probably. That doesn’t matter, either."

The prince looked unimpressed. "How do I know you'll be loyal to the second prince of Nohr?"

"Oh, you don't, my lord. For all you know, I'm traitorous scum."

"Niles!" Leo scolded.

“But," Niles continued, "I'll have you know that I have every reason to be loyal to Lord Leo. He's given me a chance that no one else has. I'd be a fool to throw it away." Once again, he managed to sound genuine. "So, yes, for all you know, I'm a traitor. All I can give you is my word that I'm not, because I care too much for your brother to worry about silly little things like treason."

Leo couldn't even begin to hide his smile. Xander sighed, looked back to his brother. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. Father said he had no time, so he left it your decision."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Camilla. I respect your decision, though I do not think it is a good one. And there will be no second chances - if your retainer takes one step out of line, his time here is done."

Leo nodded. "Thank you."

Xander looked down at Niles. "Take good care of your lord." 

The 'or else' didn't need to be spoken.

"Of course, my lord." Niles smiled, bowed his head once more.

Leo smiled. "If you have nothing else, Xander, we will be taking our leave."

Xander nodded. "You're free to go."

Leo nodded to Niles, began walking in an entirely different direction, towards the back of the castle. Niles pulled himself to his feet and hurried after his prince, falling in step behind him. Leo walked them outside, into a small, mostly dead, garden.

"What business do you have now, my lord?"

"None. I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Even after I embarrassed you in front of your brother?"

Leo snorted an undignified laugh. "That was funny, though."

"You seemed rather peeved about it." Niles grinned.

"Only because he was standing right there. I had to."

"I like the Leo that laughs more than the Leo that doesn't, if my opinion matters any."

"Your opinion matters most. As my retainer, they'll expect you to spend most waking moments with me."

"Dear gods, however will you survive that? Even I can't stand to be around myself, most of my waking moments."

Leo only laughed again. He walked closer to Niles, so close their shoulders almost touched.

"See? You have a nice laugh. It's as childish and innocent as your face, my lord."

"I am the farthest from innocent, though. I think perhaps we both are."

"Yes, and I do believe the gods gave you that face for a reason. If your face matched your power, you wouldn't be able to take two steps without men fainting from fear at the very sight of you."

Leo grinned. "Are you saying you enjoy my face?"

"In the same way one enjoys the appearance of a precocious puppy, my lord."

His prince made a rather undignified face at him.

"There it is! The look of a puppy that's bitten into something foul."

Leo's furthered attempts at irritation devolved into laughter too quickly.

"Perhaps Lord Xander was right. If things continue as they are, I'll be a traitor within the week, after you die of laughter."

Leo blushed fierce, looked away. He didn't see the concern that flickered over the thief's face. "My lord? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Niles. I was merely embarrassed over how easily I laugh at your jokes."

"Laughter is nothing to be ashamed of. I daresay it's the only thing making life livable when everything else has gone to shit. I know the other members of this court would like to pretend you cannot feel, but I invite you to laugh freely around me, my lord."

"I should be assisting Elise with her studies. I'll bring you to one of the servants. She is a skilled seamstress. She can make you proper clothing."

Niles smiled. "Thank you."

He sighed. "But thank you. For taking so much time with me."

"Do I look like I mind your company?"

"I can’t tell. You begged for death with the same smile on your face."

"It is the smile I wear when I'm content."

Leo looked like there were words on his tongue, a move he wanted to make, but he said nothing, did nothing.

"But I'll return your generosity and give you a rare straight answer: Yes, I am happy in your company."

"And I am happy to be in yours." Somewhat reluctantly, he turned, heading back to the palace. Niles followed, that same strange smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

They were only supposed to be with the Ice Tribes two nights. A short visit, an arbitrary show of goodwill and nothing more. But the second night, Leo came down with a chill. By the next day, he was burning with fever as healers rushed in and out of the guest house, trying to make it right.

"He's asking for you." One of the healers knocked against the frame of Niles' open door in the middle of the third night.

Niles didn't waste time asking what was wrong. He pulled on the boots that Leo had gotten made for him, strong and flexible and mercifully comfortable. He had cleaned up rather nicely, despite his insistence on showing a bit of skin even in freezing temperatures. And the stubbornly-kept stubble on his chin. And his same old battered eyepatch.

Alright, he hadn't cleaned up much at all.

Yet, true to his word, Leo never complained about his appearance. Or about much relating to Niles at all. Niles kept waiting for the hammer to fall, the act to break, the wool to be pulled off his eyes - but it never happened. Leo seemed to genuinely care for him and trust him.

Niles still didn't quite know how to handle that.

He stepped into the prince's room, quiet as ever. "My lord?"

Leo was barely sitting up, barely awake, flush with fever. "Ni-Niles?"

He walked to the bed. "It's me, my lord. You called for me?"

"It's cold." His skin was burning hot to the touch. "It's cold. Come sit with me?"

"Do you need more blankets?" Niles sat on the side of the bed, careful not to jostle the prince. Leo curled up to his body, shivering. Niles wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He was a warm person, he didn't blame the prince for leeching off his plentiful body heat. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy. Small. Hollow." He murmured. "But you're here, so it's okay."

"I don't see how I ease any of those ailments, but I'm glad I can be of service."

"Niles." He sighed, his eyes slipping close. His voice was slurring with his exhaustion. "Niles, don't you see it? You make me right."

Niles frowned. "I don't seem to be having any positive effect on your health."

"You make me feel right." He murmured, not really awake anymore. "You make everything right. I wish I could keep you."

"You can keep me. I'm not going anywhere, my lord."

"I want to know your kisses." His voice was too soft, barely audible. "I want to keep your love."

Oh, gods. 

So the little prince had a crush.

That explained some things. The way Leo would keep opening his mouth, then stopping before any words came out. The way he stared. Of course, that left the question - what was stopping him from telling Niles outright? Was he just nervous?

"What's stopping you from doing all that, my lord?" Niles asked, quiet, wiping sweat-soaked hair away from the prince's forehead. Leo was asleep again, mumbling “I can't, I can't,” his head falling into Niles’ lap.

Niles sighed and remained seated, wiping the cold sweat from Leo's face and neck with a cloth from the nightstand, rubbing his back. For someone who could be so powerful, the prince looked and felt awfully small.

* * *

Leo’s fever broke just before dawn. He reached up, nudging Niles awake. His retainer grumbled, waking reluctantly. He had fallen asleep sitting up, his back against the cold wooden wall of the cabin, and his prince's head in his lap.

"Niles?" His voice shook.

"Are you feeling better?" Niles asked, concern clear in his voice as he looked over his prince's face for any signs of worsening illness.

"I'm thirsty." Leo’s eyes were still glazed over, he still shook, but the fever had broken. It was left to the remaining vestiges of illness to wear off.

"I'll grab some water." Niles climbed off the bed. Leo sat up, watched him, curious.

Niles returned minutes later with a pitcher of water that was half ice, and a small glass. He poured a glass and offered it to Leo, setting the pitcher down on the nightstand. 

"Would it be overstepping my bounds as your lord to ask you to sit with me?"

Niles chuckled and sat beside him. "Hardly worth worrying about, after what you told me last night."

Leo looked panicked. "I spoke with you last night?"

Niles nodded. "In the midst of your fever. I suppose you don't remember what you said."

"I - I don't."

"Would you like to know?"

He nodded, slow.

"Then answer me something, first: What is stopping you from acting on your attraction to me?"

"What?" He looked shocked.

"'Niles, I want to know your kisses.'" Niles repeated. "'I want to keep your love.'"

Leo looked away, deeply ashamed.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

"You were never supposed to know. I cannot take advantage of my power over you."

"Take advantage? Is that-" Niles began laughing, resting his face in his hand.

Leo shied away. "Niles?"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just - that's a first." He kept laughing. "You win the award of being the first person who has ever been _concerned_ they might take advantage of me. I wish I had a prize to give you."

"I'm sorry. I do - I am attracted to you. I suppose it's no use keeping that a secret. Emotionally as well as physically. But as your lord, your prince, I cannot ask that of you."

"Why not?" Niles’ laughter trailed off, and he looked genuinely confused. "Are relationships between retainers and their lords forbidden?"

"I could never coerce you. I feel I would be taking advantage of my position. I – I - Niles, I care about you too much."

Niles turned, caught his gaze. "You're right, you could never coerce me."

"I am sorry. You may leave my service."

"You can't coerce one who is already willing."

“What?”

Niles offered him a smile. "You seem to be operating under the assumption that I am not already attracted to you. If you'll recall, I believe I've stated otherwise on more than one occasion. There would be no coercion involved, my lord."

"Come here?"

Niles moved closer to his prince. He was hit by a brief thought that he had finally screwed up. This was the test he had been waiting to fail. Leo had been testing him, seeing if he would step out of line when tempted.

Instead, Leo rested his head on his shoulder, reached for Niles' hand. "Is this okay?"

Niles laughed, warm, and squeezed his prince's hand.

Leo smiled. "I wish you had - I wish this had happened under better circumstances. Not in a tiny cabin where I am this ill."

"I've slept in far worse places." Niles reminded him. "Once you're better, we can head home."

And when exactly had the castle become home?

Leo nodded. "I might feel better if you kissed me." He teased, soft.

"What brutish coercion." Niles teased without an ounce of malice in his voice, tilting the prince's chin up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Leo smiled against the soft, chaste kiss. He didn't dare ask for more than that.

"Feeling any better?" Niles asked with a smile when he finally pulled away. Leo's lips were small and narrow, like the man they belonged to, but pleasantly soft.

He smiled. "I think so."

"Then logic dictates I should kiss you more, until you've healed completely." Niles brushed short blond hair behind delicate ears.

He blushed, laughed soft. "But then you will catch my illness."

"A risk I'm willing to take, for my prince."

"Well I am not willing to risk you becoming ill on my account."

"Too late. You've already contaminated me." Niles held him close, smiling into his soft hair.

"Well, don't get sick." He smiled.

"Is that an order, my lord?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Your loyal servant will endeavor, to the best of his abilities, not to fall ill." Niles promised in a grave voice.

Leo smiled, kissed his cheek. "Will you help me home? Do you think I can make it safely?"

"As long as we go slowly, and you don't strain yourself."

He nodded. "I want a real bed."

"Is this not a real bed?" Niles patted at the mattress, pulled at the blankets.

"Mine is bigger." He laughed. "Big enough for two?"

Niles gasped, covering his mouth. "How scandalous!"

"Neither of us are blushing virgins, Niles. I didn't think it would come as a surprise that I would want you to share my bed."

"I'm teasing you, you dense puppy." Niles smiled.

Leo laughed, soft and warm, cuddling against Niles. "I wouldn't object if you continue to use that term of endearment."

"It fits you so well." Niles agreed. "A purebred puppy, and his sewer rat."

"You are not a sewer rat."

"How so? I admit, I'm a touch more handsome than the average rat, but it is still the most accurate designation you could give me."

"When I was very small, my father kept hunting dogs. More often than not, they were battered, starving, beaten. But when you showed them just the smallest bit of love, they lit up. They devoted themselves to that person who gave them kindness. That's what you remind me of."

Niles couldn't help his honest smile. "Soon this court will be positively overrun with dogs."

Leo smiled up at him. "Take me home?"

"You'll have to get off of me and get dressed, first."

Leo pouted. "Fine." He got up, unsteady, but he managed to put his clothes on. "It might do well for us to eat first."

"Shall I have food brought to your room?"

He nodded. "Enough for two?"

"Of course, my lord." Niles stood, bowed, and headed out to fetch a meal for both of them. Leo packed his things, sent someone to pack for Niles as well.

Niles returned to the now-barren room with a tray in his hands, filled with steaming hot, hearty foods. "The first step to recovery is eating well." Niles smiled, setting the tray in front of Leo, who was resting comfortably on the bed.

Leo beckoned to him. "Will you share a meal with me?"

Niles sighed, dramatic, as he sank down onto the bed. "You ask so much of me, my lord."

Leo grinned, already beginning to eat. "However will you manage, with such an overbearing prince?"

"I don't know, my lord. Promise me you'll catch me if I faint?" Niles grabbed a loaf of bread.

"I promise." He sought a kiss.

Niles gave it, but he was quickly distracted by the food. He took a bite of warm bread, heavily buttered. Then another. Then another. He ate ravenously, still unused to having large meals, or meals at all.

Leo ate more delicately, going gentle on his stomach while he still recovered. "Niles, you have meals whenever you like now."

Niles finally seemed to notice how he was acting. He put down the bowl of soup he'd been slurping, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Leo laughed, kissed his cheek, then turned him to kiss his lips. "Eat as much as you like."

"I need to save some for you." Niles protested, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"There is enough for us both here."

"Not with my appetite." But Niles smiled, resumed eating, more slowly this time.

Leo took the soup, began drinking it himself.

"There's no need to sink to my level, my lord." Niles laughed, offering him a spoon.

Leo didn't take it. He narrowed his eyes at Niles and continued drinking from the bowl. Niles raised an eyebrow.

Leo finished the soup that way, set it down. "So there."

"What on earth were you trying to prove?"

"That I don't have to be proper? I don't know." He laughed.

Niles grinned. "A puppy trying to act the hound. Adorable."

"You've seen me fight. You know that isn't entirely true."

"A fearsome and might puppy." Niles added.

Leo offered Niles the last piece of bread. Niles shook his head. "That belongs to you, my lord."

"No. I'm quite finished."

Niles leaned down, plucked the bread from Leo's fingers with his teeth.

Leo grinned at him. "Oh, the scandal."

"I'm sure the gossiping lords and ladies will have a field day with this." Niles spoke with his mouth full.

"How will they ever recover?" Leo laughed.

"They won't. There will be an epidemic of swooning, and the entire court will fall at the sheer perverted audacity of Lord Leo's new retainer."

"And how he has corrupted the young prince."

"Truly, your older siblings will run me out of the palace." Niles swallowed, his stomach gloriously full.

Leo thought about that for a moment. "Perhaps it's best we don't flaunt whatever this is."

"Discretion is not my favorite skill to utilize, but it's one I've learned well."

"Just until we know what our plan would be, should it all go wrong."

Niles smiled. "Very thoughtful of you, my lord."

"Niles, I know it's only been months, but this - whatever it is we have, I don't want to risk you."

Niles’ gaze fell to the covers. "Thank you, my lord."

"And thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think it likes me." Niles stated loudly, in the midst of a staring match with one of Leo's horses. 

"Well, maybe if you didn't stare at her like that..."

"I’m trying to communicate." 

"You don't communicate with horses like that."

"Then, please, teach me how." He turned and smiled back at his prince.

"Stroke the side of her neck. Like this." Leo demonstrated, his hand gentle. Niles followed his lead, his calloused hands moving surprisingly soft against the horse's skin. The horse huffed, leaned into the touch. "Much better." Leo smiled.

"What am I saying to her?"

"You're showing that you mean no harm, and you can be trusted. Horses don't do well with direct staring. It's a show of aggression in most animals." Leo looked around, noticed the attendants were off doing their own work, and stole a quick kiss.

Niles grinned, his fingertips ghosting along the prince's chin as he pulled away. "Noted." He turned back to the horse. "Sorry, darling." The horse lowered her head, seeking another petting. Niles granted it gladly.

Leo handed him a small apple. "Give her this, and then slowly walk around the side so you can get on the saddle."

Niles fed her the treat, smiling as the horse's lips tickled his fingers. With one last stroke along her neck, he walked over beside the saddle.

"Remember what I showed you on the practice mount?"

Niles nodded, climbing carefully onto the saddle. He wobbled, almost fell for several moments, but finally managed to get into the saddle, clinging to the horse's sides for dear life. Leo grinned. "I'm going to get my horse, and we'll try walking around before we travel anywhere."

"Good idea." Niles was still struggling to settle comfortably in the saddle.

"Loosen up. You're just going to spook her and get thrown off."

"Oh, dear." Niles sighed, forcing himself to relax.

Leo smiled and walked into the stable, coming out a short while later on his own, larger, more intimidating black horse. "She'll follow me. Just try to remain steady."

Niles gripped the reins tight, nodded. 

Leo started them slow, just walking in lazy circles around the stable. He kept glancing back to see how Niles was doing. 

Niles had finally found his balance. He was smiling, even as he mentioned, "I didn't think this would be so hard on my ass."

The prince laughed, hard. "I could think of a few pleasurable activities to accomplish that same thing, later."

Niles gasped, put on the voice of a fussy castle maid. "My lord! Have you been hanging around that filthy retainer of yours? He's absolutely corrupted your mind with his sick ways."

Leo laughed again. "There's a lake a short ride from here. We can take the horses down there?"

"I think I would enjoy that."

He sped up the pace, leading them out of the palace grounds into the woods. Niles’ borrowed horse left him no choice but to follow, trotting after his prince. "Really, how do people stay on these all day?" He grumbled, shifting in the saddle.

"You get used to it. Your body finds a way to sit that's less painful."

"Hurry up, body." Niles commanded with utmost sincerity.

Leo grinned and sped their pace again, hoping Niles found the same joy he did in the uninhibited freedom, the crisp autumn air blowing wind through their hair. Niles did come to enjoy the galloping after a few minutes, the sense of weightlessness it gave him. He breathed deep, smelling the season as the ride went on.

They came to a stop at a lake deep in the woods. It was mostly untouched by humans, though there was a path around it, beaten down by horses’ hooves over time. Leo dismounted and helped steady Niles so he could do the same.

"Thank you, my lord." Niles smiled, dismounting awkwardly, but managing not to fall.

Leo steadied him, gentle, smoothing a hand through Niles' windswept hair. "I'm the only one who comes out this far."

"It's beautiful." Niles hummed.

"It's solitary." Leo looked at him meaningfully.

"So it is." Niles raised an eyebrow.

The prince wrapped his arms tight around Niles, buried his face in his chest, clenching his hands in the soft fabric of his shirt. Niles smiled, returning the embrace.

"I brought things so we could stay a while. Xander expects me gone potentially overnight." He offered, pulled away just far enough to watch Niles’ eye.

"Oh? Planning for a romantic night under the stars?"

"I did bring wine." Leo smiled.

"You spoil me." Niles kissed the top of his head.

Leo moved him, stole a kiss, maybe one a little too demanding, a little too deep. Niles grinned against his mouth, leaned down to deepen the kiss further, burying his hand in Leo's hair. Leo’s hands clenched where he held on to Niles' arms. "I - I thought-" He cut himself off, too ashamed to say it.

"You thought what, my lord?" Niles coaxed, his fingers tapping lightly against the prince's neck.

A tiny sound escaped him at the fingers. Pleasure, really. "I, um, I thought you might-" He struggled with the words, fiercely red along his cheeks. "I thought perhaps you would want me."

Niles grinned, smug. "I recall you saying something about not being a blushing virgin. You certainly could've fooled me, my lord."

"It's been some time." He whispered. "And nothing I did was of my own will. I play at confidence I do not know if I truly have."

Niles kissed the side of his mouth. "Then I will leave the decision up to you. I'm yours whenever you will have me, my lord. And only if you wish to."

"I prepared this, all of this, so you would want me." Leo buried his face in Niles' shoulder. "I want you."

Niles cupped the back of his head with a warm hand. "You don't need to prepare anything for me to want you, my lord. That was taken care of the moment you cared for me."

Leo smiled, leaned up to kiss his cheek. "But we shouldn't waste the wine. Or the massage oil I may have stolen from the baths."

Niles laughed. "Woo me with your expensive alcohol, then."

Leo went to where he had tethered the horses. He set up their feed first, then grabbed the contents of two saddlebags. Blankets, tied in tight bundles, a bottle of wine, and a vial of oil, as promised. "So well-prepared." Niles hummed, helping him lay several of the blankets on the soft grass. When they were finished, Leo sat down on one, and leaned back. "I may have forgotten wine glasses."

"You'll just have to embrace your inner filthy commoner and drink from the bottle." Niles sat beside him, crossing his legs under himself.

"I think I can do that." Leo laughed, soft.

Niles grabbed the bottle, opened it, offered it to his prince. Leo took a long drink, passed the bottle back. "Can we stay out here tonight?"

"Of all the nights I've spent sleeping on the ground, I think this one will be the most pleasant."

"I used to sleep out here when the fighting got really bad at the palace."

"It's a good place to seek some peace and quiet." Niles took a sip from the bottle, letting his free hand rest on his prince's shoulder.

Leo curled up beside him. "I don't know if anyone else even knows how to get here. I found it by accident."

"I'm glad the puppy found a nice nook to curl up in." Niles stroked his hair.

"I'm glad I have someone to share it with."

"I'm glad you have me." Niles said, quiet. "You've given me everything, my lord."

Leo moved to wind around Niles, kissed him again, tasting of wine. Niles held him close, returned the kiss eagerly, overwhelmed by his own gratitude.

"You know, I've heard some of the things that you've said to the others around the palace. How you want to play rough."

Niles grinned, nibbled at his chin. "It's up to you to decide which of those are just rumors, and which are the truth."

A soft sigh escaped Leo. "I don't think I would mind, if you wanted to play rough with me."

"And what if, one day, I asked you to play rough with me?" Niles hummed.

"I could think of a few ways that might be enjoyable." Leo played with the soft white waves that curled just so under Niles' ear.

"Only a few? For shame, my lord, I haven't corrupted you nearly enough." He moved his lips to the prince's neck.

Leo tilted his head up, wound his arms around Niles' shoulders, giving him more space. "Then corrupt me."

Niles nuzzled into his neck, his lips brushing thin tips of hair away from pale skin. "Now, now, my lord. You'll have to be more specific than that. It would be highly improper for me to make any move you did not directly order of me."

"I order you to take charge of this situation." He hummed.

"Has anyone ever told you you're quite the insufferable little puppy, my lord?" Niles chuckled.

"I am called insufferable often." Leo laughed. "But, if you need, I can tell you things that did feel good, despite the circumstances. It’s not as if every encounter I’ve had has been horrific."

"That would help me." Niles agreed. "Forgive me if I don't want to make this uncomfortable for you, considering the circumstances." He paused. "Oh, look. Maybe I do have a heart, after all."

Leo smiled, tucked his face against Niles. "I like when it involves the edge of pain. I like to be bitten, bruised. I had a partner once hit me with the riding crop of a horse's saddle. It felt incredible."

An appreciative groan escaped Niles’ throat. "My lord, are you trying to make me drool?"

"I hope it's working."

"Please, see for yourself." Niles grabbed his prince's hand, carefully removing his gauntlet and kissing his knuckles before taking his soft fingers into his mouth. Leo let out a long sigh, almost a moan.

Niles bit down, teasingly gentle, along the length of each of his fingers, following his teeth with a long lick of his tongue. Leo did moan then, taking a long drink from the wine bottle.

With a mischievous grin, Niles took three of his lord's fingers deep into his throat, swallowing around them. Leo barely remembered to force the cork back into the wine bottle. His head fell forward, his moan went louder.

Niles pulled back, saliva trailing from his lips. "And he makes such pretty noises, too? I think I know what's happened, here. You really did kill me, when I asked you to. And now I'm in paradise."

"Why did you stop?" Leo gasped out.

"Forgive me." Niles apologized with a smile, returning his mouth to its former function, humming around his prince's fingers.

Leo sighed deep, his hands coming up to try and reach under Niles’ shirt. Niles shifted around to give him better access, staring, his eye bright. Leo's hand skirted under the shirt, tracing the raised line of an old scar.

Niles made an unreadable noise at that, and he brought his hand to Leo's hip, fussing with the clasps of his armor. Leo helped Niles to take the armor off, his cheeks were flushed, almost aroused.

"I must say," Niles purred, gripping his prince's chin and tilting it side to side, "I said I like the Leo that laughs better than the Leo that doesn't. And I like the Leo's that's horny better than the Leo that isn't."

"I - Niles, please. Take your shirt off. I want to see."

"As you wish, my lord." Niles leaned back far enough to shed his shawl and the shirt he wore under it, revealing a crooked network of scars, all of varying ages, sizes, and sources.

Leo leaned forward, started licking lines to link the scars, tracing them.

"Oh." Niles breathed, gripping the back of Leo's head. That wasn't the reaction he had been expecting.

Leo looked up at him. "Good?"

Niles nodded. "I didn't think you'd like them."

"I want to taste every one."

"I don't think they taste of much." He chuckled, soft, petting his prince's hair.

"They taste of you."

"I'm filth. I can't imagine I would taste too nice."

"I love it." Leo began tracing other scars with his tongue.

A happy sigh escaped his retainer, and he laid back on the blanket, his fingers still playing with Leo's hair. It was thin, light and soft. Leo moved along his chest, until he reached one small, peaked nipple, teasing the raised flesh.

Niles grinned, moving up into his mouth. His other hand wandered to Leo's waist, running his nails up the prince's back.

Leo parted from his chest, looked up at Niles. "Harder."

Niles obeyed wordlessly, digging his fingers under the prince's shirt, pressing his nails hard into the skin, dragging them up to Leo's shoulders, leaving deep red marks behind. Leo moaned over Niles’ chest, before capturing his other nipple in his mouth. Niles continued his ministrations, until his prince's back was covered in red.

Leo sat up, yanked his bloodied shirt off and straddled Niles' waist.

"Oh?" Niles grinned up at him, running his hands along Leo's thighs.

"I want you to take control. Please."

"Can't I at least take a moment to admire how enticing my lord looks sitting on top of my cock?" Niles smirked. Leo opened the front of his own pants, just to relieve some of the pressure of his growing hardness.

Niles grabbed Leo's hips and tugged him closer, until he was sitting on his chest. He pushed the prince's underclothes down and craned his neck forward, taking the head of his cock between his lips.

Leo leaned his head back, his hips tilting up to make the angle easier. Niles gave more gladly, humming around the length in his mouth, teasing what he could reach with his tongue. Leo moaned, soft, but what Niles gave him wasn't enough.

Niles moved suddenly, throwing Leo off of him like a bucking horse. He pushed the prince onto his back, pinned him down by his hips. Leo gasped, stared at Niles, his eyes blown wide.

"What do you want, my lord?" Niles purred. "And I won't take a roundabout answer this time. If you want me to do anything about this," He pressed his knee between the prince's legs, "You're going to have to beg me for it."

"Do you remember what I said about the riding crop? I want you to break me down. Reduce me to begging."

"Whatever did I do to deserve such a generous lord?" Niles grinned, leaning down to scrape his teeth down Leo's neck, his chest, his stomach.

Leo moaned. "Please, Niles."

"Ah-ah." Niles scolded. "I do believe you told me to take control, my lord. I'll take my sweet time, thank you very much."

Leo gazed up at him, trust in his young face.

"You'll find that I'm quite patient, my lord. And I find teasing you to be quite the entertainment." Niles tugged the prince's boots off, then the last shreds of Leo's clothing. When he was completely bare, Niles ducked down and took the prince fully in his mouth, his rough fingers reaching between Leo's legs to toy with his balls. Leo moaned openly, his head thrown back.

Years of practice had driven any semblance of a gag reflex out of Niles, and he showed this fact off happily, taking Leo deep in his throat and keeping him there, his nose nuzzling along the soft blond hair between his legs.

Leo gripped the back of his head, tried not to rock his hips, not to choke his retainer.

Niles pulled up off of him, lips wet. "I promise you I can take whatever you give, my lord."

Leo thrust hard up into his mouth, brutal. 

Niles took it with barely a cough, closing his mouth tight around his prince's cock, letting him use his mouth as he saw fit. Leo kept rocking his hips, soft sighs escaping him. Niles dug his nails into the skin of Leo's thighs, his hips, every other grasp drawing small pricks of blood.

His prince moaned, pulled away from his mouth.

"Have I done something to displease you?" Niles asked, sitting up.

"No. I just - I don't want to come like this."

"Understandable." Niles smiled, placed one last kiss at the base of his cock before standing. "You're still interested in that delightful little idea with the riding crop?"

Leo's body went still, his cock all but twitching in interest. Niles raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes, my lord? Remember what I said about clear answers."

"Y-Yes. Please."

A smug grin twisted Niles’ lips. "Now there's a tone I could get used to hearing you use."

He loomed over his prince, looking so much more in control, his pants and boots still in place, even if his cock was straining visibly. "I'll be gone for just a moment. And when I'm back, I want to see you on your hands and knees. Can you do that for me, my lord?"

Leo did as he was asked, climbing on the blanket to position himself with his backside perched in the air, on his elbows and knees. A minute later, his retainer's footsteps returned.

"Beautiful." Niles hummed, walking around in front of his prince, petting his hair. "Is this what you wanted?" He dangled the riding crop, its leather old and weathered, in front of Leo's face. Leo leaned up, kissed the worn leather reverently.

"Of course, the puppy is eager to play with his toy." Niles smirked, stroking the underside of Leo's chin. Leo's eyes threatened to slip closed. He let his mouth fall open. Inviting to be used.

Niles turned the crop around, its thin handle tapping against Leo's lips. "Your mouth looks to me like it wants something to entertain itself, my lord."

Leo slipped his tongue along it, began mouthing against the handle, treating it like he would Niles' cock.

"Wonderful, my lord." Niles praised, pushing the handle inside the prince's mouth. Leo gagged, slightly, pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Niles rushed to say, pulling the crop back to his side.

"Again." He breathed.

"You're alright?"

"It feels good."

Niles held out the riding crop again, an offering, but he didn't force it on the prince. Leo took it in his mouth once more, pushing past the instinct to gag. Niles watched him, riveted, stroking gentle fingers through his hair.

Leo reached up, took Niles' hand in both of his and forced the handle deeper into his throat, watching Niles even as his eyes began to water from the strain. Niles’ eye widened, and his breath caught.

"You're beautiful, my lord." He breathed.

Leo released his hand, let his mouth slip once again from the leather handle. "I am yours."

"You couldn't be more wrong, my lord. I belong to you." Niles bowed deep, catching Leo's lips in a kiss.

Leo kissed him back fiercely. "But just as you are mine, I am yours. I am your prince. I belong to you."

"I don't deserve you."

Leo leaned forward, licked the swell of Niles' cock under his pants. Niles groaned, his hand tangling in Leo's hair. Leo licked again, eager, his eyelids heavy. Niles’ hand wandered, scratching the side of Leo's neck, behind his ears. "You really are just like a puppy." Niles muttered with a smile.

"I want you to hurt me." He gasped.

"With pleasure, my lord."

Niles walked around behind his prince, staring in appreciation. He ran the tip of the riding crop along the backs of Leo's thighs. "I'm trusting you to tell me if anything is wrong."

"I will." His whole body was tense with anticipation.

"Ready, my lord?" Niles’ voice was sweet. He nodded, tense and flush.

Niles brought the crop down on the prince's thigh, lightly. Leo let out a tiny yelp, arched into it.

"Oh my. Even your noises of pain are adorable."

"Harder." He breathed. "Again."

Niles swatted at his other thigh, with more force behind his hand. Leo cried out, oddly high-pitched, keening.

His retainer's grin was sharp as he aimed another strike at the skin of Leo's ass, bringing the crop down hard. Leo cried out, collapsed onto his shoulders, his face rubbing against the blanket. "Another, please, another."

Niles obliged happily, the crack of leather obscenely loud in the quiet little hideaway. Leo began to beg in harsh breaths, heaving. Niles answered each of his entreaties with a blow, aiming carefully, but striking hard.

Leo reached between his legs, began to stroke his own desperately hard cock. Niles hooked his foot under Leo's side, kicking him over onto his back and placing his foot on the prince's chest.

"I don't remember giving you permission to do that just yet, my lord."

He bunched his hands into the blanket, stared up at Niles.

"Come now, my lord. We wouldn't want to let that oil go to waste after you went through all the trouble of procuring it, would we?"

"Mm, yes, please, yes, Niles." Leo was near incoherent with arousal. Niles smirked, pulling off his boots, then his pants, moving deliberately slow. Leo watched, straining not to touch himself, his mouth dry.

Niles knelt, grabbing the bottle that Leo had set aside. He scooted forward, his hands slithering under his prince's body, gripping at his bruised flesh. Leo moaned, soft, twisting into the touches. Niles leaned down, kissing at his flushed cheeks. Their cocks brushed together with the movement.

"P-Please. Niles."

"Patience, my lord." Niles smiled, pulling back and covering his hands in oil. Leo sighed, soft, pleading sounds escaping him.

"You still wish for me to take control, my lord?" Niles asked, his teeth showing in his smile.

"Y-Yes." He gasped.

Instead of reaching for Leo, Niles reached between his own legs, pushing a pair of dripping wet fingers into himself.

"I want to ride my prince into the dirt, then."

"Yes!" He cried out, only realizing when it was suggested how badly he wanted it.

"Then prepare yourself for me, while I'm getting ready?" He offered the bottle of oil. "No touching yourself more than necessary, though. Wouldn't do to have you coming before you're even inside me."

Leo nodded, coating his hand in the oil. He stroked himself, once, twice, then snapped his hand back into the blanket.

"Good, my lord." Niles purred, opening himself with swift, over-practiced movements. He wiped his hand on the grass when he was done, then crawled forward, leaning over Leo.

"Will you do this filthy, starved sewer rat the honor of fucking him, my lord?"

"No. I will fuck my beautiful, loyal, generous retainer."

That, of all things, managed to make Niles blush, where none of their lewd activities had shaken him.

"You're too kind."

A tiny lilt of confidence touched Leo, then. "Now, come here and sit on my cock, please?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Niles straddled his waist and lowered himself carefully down onto his prince. Leo wasn't particularly thick, and Niles had no trouble taking him completely.

Leo shuddered, moaned, desperate to move. Niles moved for him, his hips rolling as he rested his hands on his prince's chest. Leo pushed up into him, after a moment.

A soft groan escaped Niles, and he braced his legs, fucking himself. Leo met each thrust with one of his own, pushing deeper and deeper into Niles.

Niles’ head fell back, the sweat forming on his forehead cooled by the evening air. He worked his hips hard, maybe a bit desperate, maybe dying to feel his lord come inside of him.

Leo's thrusts became faster, more erratic, as he chased his orgasm. He held Niles' hips too tight, fingers making bruises in his dark skin. He cried out loud, begging, when he came.

Niles clenched down on him, let him ride out it. He rubbed his prince's chest, giving him a break when he was spent. "Was that what you wanted, my lord?"

"I - I want you to come."

Niles smiled. He grabbed one of Leo's hands, placed it on his own cock, leaking and desperately hard. "If you wouldn't mind, then?"

Leo drew him closer. Niles pulled off of his cock, dripping oil and come onto Leo's chest as he moved forward. Leo took him in his mouth again, just the head, sucking hard.

Niles groaned, wordless. He pushed into Leo's mouth, carefully. Leo opened his mouth wider, tried to take him deeper.

"Make me come, my lord, please." Niles pleaded in a whisper, thrusting shallowly into Leo's mouth. He wanted more, but only as much as Leo could take. Leo moaned, low, tried to take more and more.

Niles came with a final thrust and a squeeze around the base of his cock. He grunted and went still, spilling into his prince's mouth.

Leo choked on the come spilling down his throat, looked up at Niles. Niles came back to himself, embarrassed, climbing off of Leo's chest. "I'm sorry, my lord. Are you alright?"

"God, yes." He breathed. "That was incredible."

Niles laughed in relief. "I'm glad."

Leo went bright red. "I didn't bring anything for cleaning us up. Just changes of clothes."

"We could run into the lake for a quick rinse." Niles suggested.

"I would enjoy that."

Niles stood, offering his hand. Leo took it, running immediately for the lake. Niles followed him with a laugh, wading easily into the cold water. Leo stepped into the lake behind him and kicked his legs up, floating in the water.

"You make a rather plain mermaid, my lord."

"Unfortunately." He laughed.

"It's a good thing that's not a skill you're required to have." Niles hummed, rubbing his hands over his own skin. Leo relaxed in the water, content.

"Your bruises aren't hurting you too much, I hope?"

"No. I'm recovering."

Niles smiled, soft. "Pain does look lovely on you, my lord."

"I - I enjoy it more than I should."

"Oh, don't be like that, my lord. You should enjoy whatever you enjoy."

Leo smiled. "Then come here and kiss me."

Niles moved to him, smiled down at his prince, cupping the back of his head where it lay underwater. "Don't drown." He teased, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Leo moaned, soft, into the kiss, wrapping himself around Niles. "You're going to drown us both, my lord." Niles laughed, holding him tight.

"Then I will die beside you." Leo laughed.

"You'll give the court gossips something juicy to dwell on for…maybe a week? Do you think the story of a scandalous double suicide would last that long with all the mileage their mouths give it?"

He laughed. "Well, it'll at least give them something to talk about."

"Luckily, I don't care about the opinions of anyone who isn't my lord." Niles promised.

"I care. Because they could hurt you."

"Have you heard about the law of diminishing returns, my lord?" Niles stared at the water, the ripples their slight movements made on its surface.

"I have."

"Then you'd know why I couldn't give a horse's ass about the opinions of your court." He replied, still looking away from his prince's face. "Things will keep hurting you only if you let them. You get stabbed a few times, you get framed a few more, you get taken advantage of while you sleep - the little things start losing their impact after they've repeated in all manner of variations throughout the years. Gossip is an insignificant thing to put out of your mind, in comparison."

"They would hurt you physically."

"Let them. I can take it." Niles didn't say that he could defend himself, because he knew all too well how little he was liked by the rest of the royal family. He was perfectly capable of fighting back, but the moment he did against a member of the court, he was done for.

"I can't take seeing you hurt."

Niles smiled, his hand resting on his prince's back. "It's my job to protect you in matters of life and death. As talented as I am, there's going to come a time where you see me hurt on the battlefield."

"And that is different. The battlefield is not the court."

"They seem remarkably similar, sometimes."

"I suppose."

Niles leaned down, kissed him again. "Don't worry about me, my lord."

"I cannot help it. You're too important."

Niles shook his head. "Retainers are replaceable. You are not."

"You are not replaceable."

There was warmth in Niles’ chest. "To you, perhaps. The rest of the court feels otherwise."

"The rest of the court can suck my cock." Leo laughed.

"Alright, but I want first taste."

"You already have."

"Then I suppose that means I'll have to start fending off cock-hungry guards when we return home."

Leo laughed aloud, getting slowly out of the lake. Niles waded out after him, dripping onto the grass, shivering a bit in the cold night air. Leo wrapped a blanket around him. "Lie down with me."

"The poor horses are going to wonder what the hell we've been getting up to." Niles smirked, but sat down and reclined on the grassy riverbank.

"I fed them. They can reach water. They'll be fine."

"We're planning to sleep here tonight, correct?"

"We are."

Niles turned, curled comfortably against his prince. Leo curled into him, kissed his shoulder.

"Goodnight, my lord. And thank you. For everything." Niles said, quiet.

"Niles, I am so glad that I have you."

"You couldn't fathom how much I return the sentiment."

Leo rested his head, gazing up at the stars. Niles let his eye slip closed, his breathing slow.

“Goodnight, Niles.”

The only sign Niles had heard him was that strange smile, the one he had worn when asking for death. He'd been telling the truth when he said it was the smile he wore when he was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels superfluous to add an end note just to point out that I added a few tags, so here's your trivia for the day: The document this story is saved in is titled "The Fantastical Adventures of Tiddy and Peep." This is due to me giving silly nicknames to everyone as I played Fates for the first time, including Angry Peep and his loyal retainer Eyepatch Tiddy. That is all. - Piinutbutter


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing Niles heard, after the so-called gentleman of the court had beaten him soundly with a walking stick, was the harsh crack of Brynhildr’s vines bursting through the ground. And then there was Leo, on his knees, gathering Niles into his arms.

"Oh, hello there, my lord." Niles managed to sound casual, even with blood pouring from his split lip. "Didn't hear you coming." He coughed.

"Niles, come with me." Leo stood, turned back. "Can you walk?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can. Just let me - ah, shit." Niles hissed between his teeth. Maybe his leg was more than just bruised. "Give me a second to get my feet under myself." Leo knelt again, helping him stand.

"Thank you." Niles groaned, leaning on his lord. He didn’t look back to see what state the nobleman was in. Leo helped him to his own room, laid him down on the elaborate bed. "Sorry you had to see that, my lord." Niles coughed again, shifting uncomfortably to try and take pressure off his bruised, well, everything.

Leo sighed. "Let me get a staff. I'll heal you."

"Thank you." Niles didn't have the energy to make any of his usual jokes. Leo left to grab the aforementioned staff. 

The moment he was out of the room, Niles turned away from the door, slipping his eyepatch off of his head. He pressed a few tentative fingers to the empty socket it concealed and cursed. The bastard had struck right on it.

Leo returned a few moments later, carrying a healing staff, and sat down beside Niles. Niles froze, deliberately not turning around. Leo raised his hand, tried to turn his head, gently.

"No!" Niles shouted, frantically clapping a hand over his missing eye, scrambling away from his lord.

Leo reached out to move his hand. "Niles?"

Niles shoved Leo's hand away, harsher than he had meant to. "I - I'm sorry, my lord. You don't need to see this."

"But may I?"

"You don't want to."

Niles had something of a strange relationship with his own body. He was attractive. He knew it, and he used it to his advantage. His scars weren't ideal, but they weren't too hideous, and most didn't mind them horribly.

But his eye - that was ugly. More than ugly. Repulsive. There was nothing where his second eye should be, just a deflated, disgusting socket, sewn together with a crooked and inexpert job, and laced with scar tissue.

He didn't want Leo to see that part of him.

"Please?"

"Why do you want to?" Niles’ voice was rough, strained. "It's nothing good, my lord. I promise."

"Because it's a part of you."

Niles laughed, bitter. "The worst part."

"May I? Please?"

His fingers twitched where they covered his missing eye. He couldn't bring himself to look at Leo when he finally dropped them from his face.

Leo leaned forward, kissed over the wound.

Niles winced. "I'm sorry."

"I love you." He whispered.

Niles’ eye widened. "What?"

"I love you, Niles."

For once, Niles had no idea what to say. He wasn't something to be loved. Desired, yes. He could even accept affection from his lord, even if he didn't understand it.

But he wasn't something worth loving.

"And I love that I am allowed to know you like this." He kissed just underneath the damaged eye. "That you trust me like this."

"I trust you with my life." Niles murmured.

"But it's not love. I understand." He looked away, began the spell to heal him.

"That's not..." Niles began, trailed off.

The healing spell coursed through Niles, tending his wounds. "You can sleep here, Niles. I have work to do."

"Wait, please."

"What?"

"Do you mean that?" Niles blinked at him.

"That I love you? Yes." Leo looked down. "But you don't have to return the sentiment."

"Why?" Niles asked, quiet. "Why would you love me? I don't have a single thing to offer you."

"You give me so much."

"I'm a parasite, living off of your generosity. I want to give you everything, believe me, but I have nothing to give."

"You have given me yourself. And I love you so much for it."

Niles lunged forward, pulling his lord into a crushing hug. Leo held him close. "What?"

"You just told me you love me, and I have to provide a reason for hugging you?"

"You - you don't love me back."

Niles pulled away, forced himself to meet Leo's eyes, even with his missing eye in full view. "When did I say that, my lord?"

"You didn't say it back."

"I was waiting for the catch. I'm still expecting a 'just kidding' any moment."

"I love you, Niles."

Niles leaned forward, let their foreheads press together. "I want to tell you all the reasons that's a terrible thing to do, but I'll be damned if I don't return the feeling."

Leo kissed him, gentle. "Can I stay here and work on my research near you?"

"If you don't mind your retainer being lazy and taking a nap?"

"You might make me take a nap." He smiled.

"There are worse crimes I could commit against the crown." Niles smiled, reached for his eyepatch.

Leo helped him tie it back on, kissed over the eyepatch. "Let me go get my books."

"I love you, my lord." Niles smiled.

Leo blushed, bright, around his cheeks, ducked out of the room. He was halfway there when he felt himself pulled against a distinctively voluptuous body.

"And where is my sweet little brother going, looking so giddy?" Camilla grinned, hugging Leo tight.

"O-oh." Leo stammered, blushed fiercer. "Hello, Camilla."

"My dear, you are more red in the face than I've ever seen you. Don't waste time with pleasantries - what's gotten you all worked up?"

"Nothing." He tried to back away from her crushing embrace.

"Oh, don't give me that." Camilla laughed, releasing him. "Did my baby brother finally find a pretty lady catching his eye?"

"No." He looked down, stepped back.

"Then what happened to make you such a blushing beauty?" Camilla teased, pinching his cheeks.

"It's nothing, Camilla. Please stop asking." He flinched away, hoping the truth didn't show too hard on his face.

Camilla sighed. "I suppose you're too embarrassed to tell your big sister. They grow up so fast."

Leo lowered his head. He had always been able to tell Camilla everything. She was, sometimes, the only person in the castle who would take care of him. But he couldn't tell her this. He couldn't risk Niles like that.

"Well, if it's good news, promise me you'll share it with me one of these days?" She smiled.

He nodded. "T-thank you Camilla. I'll tell you if I ever can."

"I'll just leave you to your red cheeks and daydreaming, then." Camilla gave him another hug that almost pulled him up off his feet.

Leo hugged her back, that time, close. "Um, Camilla? Can I ask you something?"

She pulled back, her eyes lighting up. "Of course!"

"How long did it take before people began to give up on trying to harm Beruka when you brought her in?"

Camilla pursed her lips. "I can't say. I suspected Beruka was having issues with some of the court, but she refused to speak on the matter. You know how quiet she is. If anything was wrong, she never came to me about it."

"Thank you."

"Worried about your thief friend?"

He nodded. "I caught one of Father's noble hangers-on beating him."

She sighed. "Poor thing. I must admit, I was skeptical when Xander told me of him, but you seem to be quite fond of him."

Leo tried to hide the expression when he nodded.

"Is he performing his duties well?"

Leo nodded again, too quickly.

She smiled, something strange and knowing flashing behind her eyes. "Then keep him close. Good retainers are hard to find."

Leo met her eyes, understanding. "How do you hide it?"

She tossed a heavy handful of hair behind her shoulder. "Discretion is a lady's specialty. And Beruka, bless her heart, isn't the most social or talkative of retainers."

He smiled, soft and genuine. "Perhaps I can talk to you later?"

"I'm always in the mood to talk to my favorite baby brother. I'll be indulging my criminally lazy side today and spending my night in the dining room, if you'd like to seek me out."

He nodded, thanked her, and rushed into the library to grab his books. He all but ran back to his room. Niles was mostly asleep, but he cracked his eye open when he heard Leo shuffling and settling into his desk. "You're moving fast. Missed a deadline?"

Leo smiled. "No. I ran into Camilla."

"And the lovely lady spooked you into high speed?"

"I, um, I wanted to be back with you."

Niles grinned. "You spoil me too much, my lord."

"Camilla - she knows about us."

Niles’ breath stopped for a moment. "Oh?"

"She's like us, though. She and her retainer seem to have much the same relationship as we do."

He breathed again. "My, if this court isn't just bursting with scandal."

Leo smiled. "She's someone we can have on our side."

Niles relaxed, letting his eye fall closed again. "I wouldn't mind having such a pretty princess on my side."

"Are you going to attempt to seduce her?" Leo teased.

"Hmm, it's tempting, but you see, I have this rather lovely prince who's given me an even more tempting offer..."

Leo got up from his work, walked over to the bed and straddled Niles' hips. "And what offer is that?"

"This crazy prince has offered to love me and care for me, despite how little I deserve it. Just between you and me, my lord, I think the handsome little bastard is out of his mind." Niles smiled, resting his hands on Leo's hips.

"How hurt do you think this crazy prince would be if I wanted to take his place?" He teased, rolling his hips against Niles hands. "If I wanted to love you and care for you, instead?"

"I don't know, my lord." Niles sighed. "He seems awfully attached."

Leo rolled his hips again. "Even if I am, too?"

"You make a convincing case for yourself, my lord." Niles grinned, moving his fingers up his prince's chest. Leo leaned down, kissed him deep. Niles returned it, tangling long fingers into Leo's hair.

His prince sighed against the kiss, pulled away reluctantly. "May I have you?"

"You already have me, my lord. I am yours completely."

Leo kissed him again, deeper, intimate. Niles muttered something after a long moment. "You know, my lord, I’ve just realized something."

"What is that?"

"Every time you've kissed me, I felt that there was a little something off about the way you did it."

"Oh?"

"It was like no one I'd ever kissed before. And I think I've realized what it is." He leaned up, whispered in his prince's ear. "You kiss me like you love me."

"Because I do." Leo whispered back, ran his lips over the shell of his ear.

"And that's why I'll take you over that other crazy prince any day." Niles smiled.

Leo laughed, stole another kiss. Niles ran his hands down the prince’s back, pressing his fingers down where he felt tense muscles. Leo sighed. "You know, I should be working."

Niles met his eyes, a mischievous smile forming on his face. "You're right. You should be."

"But you're here." He kissed Niles again.

"Oh no, my lord." Niles shook his head and sat up, moving out from under his prince. "What kind of retainer would I be if I prevented you from working?" He hopped out of bed, walking to Leo's desk and patting the back of his chair. "Come now. Get back to work, my lord."

Leo reclined on the bed. "Why?"

"I won't prevent you from working." Niles smirked. "But there's nothing stopping me from pleasuring you while you do."

Leo's eyes went wide. "Bring me my books."

Niles grabbed an armful of heavy books from the desk, grunting as he carried them over to Leo. "What's in these things, a documentation of every blade of grass in the kingdom?"

Leo laughed. "Centuries of spellwork."

"Spellwork would do well to lose some weight." He settled the pile of books on the bed beside Leo's arm.

Leo picked one up. "But I need to know these things."

"Then study them." Niles smiled, climbing back on the bed. "And let me take care of you."

Leo opened his book. He pointedly didn't look at Niles as he read.

Niles crawled to the foot of the bed, pushing Leo's legs apart and lying between them, kissing at his stomach and hips. Leo sighed, but didn't stop his work. Niles was grateful that Leo didn't wear armor on days he spent in the castle. It made it that much easier for Niles to nuzzle at his crotch, mouthing at the outline of his cock through his dark leggings.

"Mm, Niles, keep going." He encouraged, gentle. He spread his legs a little farther, still not looking up from his studies.

"Gladly, my lord." Niles purred, licking his lips and moving his mouth, hot and wet, over the bulge in his leggings.

Leo started whispering a spell, reading along with the book. It sent tiny shivers, trickles like ice, down Niles’ spine. Niles looked up. "What are you getting up to, my lord?"

"Just testing a spell." He stroked his hand through Niles' hair. "Keep going."

Niles obeyed, tugging at the waistband of Leo's leggings, pulling them down just far enough to toy with the head of his cock. The shivers continued. Ice crawled down Niles' spine, tingling at his fingertips. He shuddered, his fingers twitching.

Leo stopped speaking, and the cold of the spell faded.

"So that was you." Niles laughed. "I thought I was going mad for a minute there."

Leo smiled and breathed another spell. The cold was replaced with burning heat. Niles sucked in a sharp breath, eye going wide. "Gods..." He breathed, staring up at his prince.

"Keep going, Niles." His voice was stern, completely in control.

Niles nodded, his movements made slow by the heat. He pulled Leo's leggings down further, licking along his shaft, breathing hard. He blinked away a drop of sweat that beaded on his forehead and fell into his eye.

Just as he had begun to adjust, the heat was abruptly replaced once more with cold. His breath seized in his throat, and his fingers clenched tight enough to bruise around Leo's thighs.

Leo chuckled. "Good?"

Niles nodded, shivering, moaning around Leo's cock as he freed it and took it completely in his mouth.

Leo switched, off tempo, between hot and cold for long moments, before stopping entirely. Niles was a mess by the time he was done, red-faced, gasping, and whining loud. Saliva overflowed from his mouth, spilling down his lord's cock. Leo was fully hard, flushed. He had stopped reading by then. "Keep going." He breathed.

His retainer didn't have to be told twice. He bobbed his head along his lord's shaft, wet noises and his garbled moans filling the bedroom.

And then there was pain, running in ribbons over Niles' back in the wake of Leo's hands where he let them wander. They were barely pinpricks, more teasing than damaging. Niles shuddered, his back arching, his nails pushing hard into Leo's thighs.

Leo moaned low and began thrusting into Niles' mouth. He gripped the back of his head and let the pain concentrate, course down his spine. Niles yelped, the sound choked. He held still, his eye squeezed shut against the pain, letting his prince use his mouth. Leo continued, rough, completely in control of Niles, before he shuddered and came down his throat. 

Niles swallowed with no complaint, waiting patiently for Leo to release him. The pain from his spell faded when he did. Niles sucked in a series of deep breaths, sighing in both happiness and relief, his head resting against Leo's thigh.

"Good?" Leo sighed.

"Mmhm." Niles hummed, his voice tired. He was exhausted, but content.

"Come up here. I want to touch you."

Niles crawled up the bed, falling on his side and lying beside Leo. Leo reached down, into his pants, seeking to bring Niles his own pleasure. Niles smiled, closing his eye and relaxing into the soft pillow, into his lord's soft fingers.

Leo stroked slowly, firm, letting the lingering warmth of his magic fuel his touches. Niles moved lazily against his hand, lingering shivers hitting him every now and then, until he spilled onto himself with a shudder and a moan. Leo pulled his hand up, licked Niles' seed off his fingers. "Beautiful."

"You are, my lord." Niles agreed.

"But so are you."

Niles smiled, warm, kissing him. Leo kissed back, soft, contented. "Well, that was a fun way to explore magic."

"We'll have to conduct more study sessions in the future, so you can try all kinds of new spells."

"You loved it that much?"

Niles laughed. "I did.”

"I thought it would be fun. Perhaps, one day, we should try lightning? Or I could hold you down with the vines of Brynhildr while I fuck you."

Niles felt a twinge of heat in his stomach. "Gods, yes." He breathed.

Leo kissed him, slow. "I think I would like that."

"I will love anything you do to me, my lord." Niles promised, curling close to him.

"You don't have to."

"I know. But it doesn't change what I feel."

"I love you."

"And I love you, my lord."

"But now I do need to work."

"Then work, please. I won't bother you, this time." Niles laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Camilla was in the dining room as she had promised, that night. She was tucked away on a comfortable window seat in the otherwise empty room, picking leisurely at a plate full of creamy pasta.

Leo sat beside her, sighed heavily. "Are you sure there is no one listening here?"

She finished slurping up a noodle, wiped her mouth. "I'm not. I just wanted to eat. Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

He nodded, slowly. "I can wait, though."

Camilla beamed. "Such a thoughtful little brother. But, don't worry. I've had my fill." She stood up, placing her plate on the table. "Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere we can speak freely?"

"My room, then." She smiled, waving for him to follow her. He did, awkwardly, looking small in her shadow.

Camilla's room was as lavish as one would expect from her, filled with rich fabrics and littered with pillows. She settled down in a large, soft chair, gesturing to the chair opposite. Leo curled up in the chair, much the way he had when he was a child, seeking her comfort.

“Would you like to start?" Her expression was warm, open. One that had come in handy over years of giving advice to younger siblings.

"I'm in love with Niles." He whispered.

"And he returns your love?"

Leo nodded.

"Tell me your worries, then. All of them."

"I hate seeing the way the people in court talk about him. How they treat him. I'm scared that I am going to be forced into a political marriage and lose him. Or that father is going to find out and have him killed."

Camilla nodded. "All completely reasonably worries. Let's address them one at a time." She shifted in her chair. "Have you noticed, lately, that there's been fewer and fewer complaints about Beruka's presence?"

He nodded, slowly.

“She's stayed loyal to me this whole time, and proved her worth as my retainer. It takes time for opinion to change, but it's not impossible." She sighed. "Niles, I fear, may have a more difficult time. From everything I've heard of him, your retainer doesn't exactly go out of his way to repair his dirty reputation."

"It - It's his way of defending himself. The same way Beruka's silence is hers."

"I suspected as much. Sadly, some methods of defense are more accepted than others. If he truly wants to be welcomed here, he'll have to act the part, I'm sorry to say. That's his business, however."

“How have you managed to hide it?"

"I believe my sex may be an asset, in this regard. Women are expected to be close and affectionate. No one thinks twice of me showing 'sisterly' love towards my darling retainer." She chuckled.

He nodded. "They'll kill Niles if they find out."

"Then you'll have to learn discretion. There will be plenty of solitary moments to steal away bits of affection, but in front of any eyes other than mine, you are lord and servant and nothing else."

Leo sighed. "I know. And I need to teach myself not to wear my feelings on my face."

There was a soft knock on the door frame. Beruka stepped inside. "Milady?"

Camilla’s face lit up. "Beruka, darling! Come in, come in."

"I just wanted to know if you still wanted to attend the nighttime patrol with me."

"I would love to, although..." She turned to Leo. "Does my darling brother need any other advice?"

He shook his head, too quickly. He didn't want to take away what little time his sister and her retainer had together.

"You know this by now, but if you ever want to talk, I'm always here for you." Camilla stood, pulling him into a hug. "I know that this is a difficult time for you two." She whispered, a soft smile on her face. "But I can't help but be happy for you."

He hugged her tight, stepped back. "Have a good time on the night patrol."

Beruka gave her a knowing look.

"And have a good time trying to teach Niles etiquette." Camilla teased, walking to Beruka with a spring in her step.

"He is safe?" Beruka whispered to Camilla.

"Absolutely." She rested her arm on the short retainer's shoulder. Beruka leaned up, kissed her cheek. Camilla beamed, returned it before looking back to Leo.

"See? If I can teach this emotionless little darling to express affection without shriveling up and dying, surely you can teach Niles not to provoke the court further."

Leo smiled. "I - I am so happy for you two."

"Now, go back to your retainer and tell him everything is going to be fine, because that happy face you had this morning was just darling, and I want to see more of it."

Leo nodded, scampered to Niles' room.

"And my handsome prince returns!" Niles greeted him, relaxing on his bed and restringing the bow that had become his favorite. Leo fell on the bed beside him, swung the door shut with a wave of his hand, a small bit of magic.

"Showoff."

"And?" He teased, cuddled close.

"I love it." Niles set his bow down, wrapped an arm around the prince's waist.

Leo yawned. "Let me sleep here."

"Be my guest, my lord."

Leo pulled off his shirt - he hated sleeping in them - and cuddled up to Niles, let his eyes close. "Camilla knows, and approves of us."

Niles sighed, genuine relief in the sound.

"She says she is happy that I am." He yawned, still tired.

Niles leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep, my lord. I'll watch over you."

"Niles?"

“Yes?”

"Are you happy here?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Would you concede, still, to taking a trip with me?"

"Where to, my lord?"

"My hidden sibling in the northern fortress."

He blinked. "Your - your what sibling?"

Leo nodded, sleepily. "I take Elise to visit them sometimes."

"Why are they hidden?" Niles asked, still unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"No one has ever told me."

"That's disturbing." Niles muttered. "Are they alright?"

He nodded. "They are well taken care of."

"Then I suppose I wouldn't mind a visit. If I'm allowed to see them."

"It will be fine. I'll want you along. I don't trust Elise's retainers."

"Why not?" He hadn't interacted much personally with the young princess's retainers, but from everything he had heard, they seemed relatively well-meaning and competent.

"They are too easily distracted."

He laughed. "Fair."

Leo yawned again. "Good. We'll leave later this week."

"Sleep well, my lord."


	8. Chapter 8

Leo woke his retainer early in the morning. He was already dressed for travel, already packed for the journey. "Niles?" He sat on top of him, playfully. "Wake up, Niles." 

Niles grumbled, burying his face in the soft pillows of his bed. "The sun isn't up yet."

"Well, you need to be awake. We're setting off as soon as Elise is ready."

"Fine." Niles mumbled. "I can't get up if you're sitting on me."

"Kiss me and you can get up."

His retainer didn't move his body. Instead, he reached out an arm and groped until he found Leo's hand, bringing it to his face and giving it a halfhearted peck. Leo climbed off him, satisfied by that. Niles dragged himself out of bed with a considerable effort of will. His hair was a mess, and his prince started laughing at it.

Niles threw a pillow at his face before walking to his dresser, pulling out clothes with sluggish movements. Leo laughed even harder.

"Good to know I can make you laugh even when I don't intend it." Niles yawned, stripping off his nightclothes and sitting down hard on the edge of his bed as he began to get dressed.

Leo sat beside him. "Not one for mornings?"

"And I can't for the life of me understand people who are." Niles muttered, standing up to tug his pants on.

Leo walked over, kissed him. "Well, thank you for waking early for me."

That finally put a smile on Niles' grumpy face. "Retainers must defend their lords from anything, including spending early mornings alone."

Leo smiled against his lips. "Come. Let's see if the others are ready."

Niles made sure his eyepatch was properly settled before he followed his prince out of the room. Leo reached back for his hand, and Niles took it, gave it a squeeze. Leo kissed his knuckles. "Thank you."

"For what, my lord?" Niles smiled.

"Coming with me."

"It's my job."

"You could have turned me down."

"But then I would have missed my favorite part of the job."

"And what is that?"

"Having a handsome prince attempt to cheer me up." Niles smirked.

"Is it working?"

"Hmm." Niles appeared to consider the question thoroughly. "The evidence is inconclusive at this time."

"How else should we gather evidence then?"

Niles swept Leo into a hug that practically pulled him off his feet, and kissed him hard.

Leo kissed back, grinning huge. Niles released him, an even bigger grin on his face. "There. That's enough evidence, for now."

"I doubt Elise will mind our involvement."

"Oh? Has the little lady come around to me?"

"She is in love with the idea of love."

"Ah, a young romantic. Precious."

"It is. Unfortunately, she also now flirts."

"Oh, gods. I know she's older than she appears, but one can't help but see a child when they look at her. I imagine that's going to hamper her chances with anyone."

"So far it has. And she finds it quite frustrating."

Niles laughed. "Poor little princess. Well, let's cheer her up and have her big brother say hello."

"Of course."

Elise was at the stables, getting her horse ready, singing to the animal in a quiet voice. Niles gave a smile and a quick bow of his head to the young princess. "I'm sorry to burden you with my presence, my lady, but I'll be coming with Lord Leo."

"Leo told me." She smiled. "Maybe now we can be friends."

"Maybe we can." Niles agreed.

Elise walked over. "So be nice."

"I promise you, my lady, I will try my absolute best to be a respectable gentleman." He swooped down into another ridiculous bow, and actually did hit his nose on his kneecap this time. 

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing it.

Elise laughed. "Good."

"Well, lead the way, my lady." Niles said. "I'm afraid the northern fortress is one area of the castle I never had a need to scope out."

She mounted her horse. "Do you have a horse, Niles?"

"Not one of my own, though Lord Leo has been kind enough to let me ride several of his."

"Which one do you like best?"

"The tall, dark brown one is old, but she seems to like me best." Niles smiled.

"You should make my brother give it to you."

"Your brother has already given me more than I could ever ask from him." Niles replied.

"Niles, if you have bonded with that horse, she is yours." Leo threw the last of their supplies onto the saddlebags.

"And there he goes, bestowing yet another unwarranted gift upon his lowly retainer! Truly, my lord, I don't even come close to deserving you."

Leo smiled. "It would be difficult for you to accompany me on my travels without a horse."

"Yes, but you aren't required to give me one to call my own." Niles said, walking over to the brown horse that was the topic of discussion.

"No, but you like her."

Niles climbed onto the old horse, rubbing her neck. The horse tossed her head happily. Leo and Elise climbed on their own mounts. "Shall we set off?" Leo called.

"I'm ready if you are, my lord!"

They set off in the early morning mist. Elise rode alongside Niles. "Camilla says you were a thief."

"Lady Camilla was right."

"How come?"

"I was poor." Niles answered simply. "It was the only way I could survive."

"That makes me sad." She pouted. "But! Now you're here and my big brother takes care of you."

Niles' smile was soft. "My sentiments exactly, my lady."

"Do you like being his retainer?"

"Yes." The rest of the castle could go jump off the battlements for all Niles cared, but he enjoyed serving Leo. 

Well, alright, maybe he would catch Elise before she fell. Out of pity for her poor romantic plight, if nothing else. 

She smiled, rode ahead. Niles fell back until he was riding alongside his prince.

"I believe the little lady and I have made peace."

"She seems to like you now."

"She shares her brother's poor judgment." Niles teased.

"You mean his impeccable taste."

Niles smiled. He was quietly content the rest of the trip, in contrast to Elise and her retainers, who chatted up a storm ahead of him.

They camped halfway there, when it was growing dark. Elise and her retainers made a campfire, raised tents for the five. Leo sat quietly by the fire, as Elise tried to drag their companions into games.

"Are you allergic to fun, my lord?" Niles asked, coming up behind him.

"I am tired, Niles." He smiled, soft.

"Then you should rest. The tent is ready."

"Will you come with me?"

"How tragic, that my lord must deprive me of participating in these fascinating games." Niles sighed.

"You can stay if you want. But I prefer sleeping beside you."

"I'll make the sacrifice for you, my lord." Niles smiled, touching his shoulder.

Leo stood, slowly, and they retreated to their tent. It was nice enough, and there were blankets tossed out on the ground to keep them warm.

"Do you remember the last time we slept under the stars?"

"It is seared into my memory, my lord." Niles answered, settling onto a pile of blankets.

Leo dragged some of the blankets over him, curled close. "Tell me what you remember."

"I remember your smile. I remember the flush on your cheeks, which you probably didn't even notice. And I remember how warm you felt against me."

"I remember you telling me the names of the stars, the way they were taught to you. They had different names from my stars."

"Everything is a matter of perspective." Niles hummed. "Stars are no exception."

"I remember how beautiful you looked in the moonlight." Leo laughed. "And convincing you to put pants on so you didn't get bug bites on your cock."

"I still managed to get one annoyingly close." Niles scowled.

Leo laughed again, cuddling into the blankets. "It's your own fault."

"It was worth it. It meant I got to hear your laugh a couple more times, just now."

Leo tugged him close. "I - Niles?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"What do you remember of your childhood?"

Niles thought for a long moment. "Not much at all. What little I can remember are just fragments. Half-formed images. Scents, sounds, and tastes. Nothing helpful."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all, my lord."

Leo nodded. "Do you think that is for the better?"

"Yes."

He pulled Niles into a kiss, slow, tender. "We should make new memories then."

Niles smiled against his lips. "I think that, too, is for the better."

Outside their tent, Elise squealed with laughter. A moment later, she was rushing inside. "Hide me before Arthur wins hide and seek."

"Oh, dear." Niles laughed. "Well, we can't have that." He pulled a layer of blankets up, gesturing beneath them. 

Elise climbed under the blankets. "How come you two are so close?"

"Shhh." Niles whispered. "Blankets don't talk."

She made a face at him. "Were you kissing?"

"No." Niles grinned. "Lord Leo merely had a bit of food on the corner of his mouth. I was wiping it off."

"With your tongue." She teased. 

"Elise, can you keep a secret?" Leo asked.

She nodded, wide eyed.

"I love Niles. More than anything else in the world, I love him."

"More than me?"

"Different kinds of love. Remember when we talked about the couples you saw kissing at the ball?"

She nodded again. "So you want to kiss Niles."

"All the time." Leo smiled.

Elise grinned, huge. "I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you, noble Blanket Lady." Niles bowed his head at her.

She grinned, hid badly in the blankets when Arthur, her retainer, peeked into the tent. "Have you seen a princess, noble thief?" He obviously knew where Elise was, but he kept the farce up for her amusement.

"A princess?" Niles drummed his fingers against his chin. "Can't say I've seen one around here. Just a whole lot of blankets."

Arthur grinned. "Well, if you see her, tell her that her retainers are going to take all the blankets out of her tent and replace them with frogs if she doesn't show her face soon."

Niles nodded, solemn. "I'll be sure to relay the message."

"Thank you, noble thief." And with that, Arthur was gone, calling overdramatically for Elise.

Leo laughed, once it was just the three of them once more. "Did you hear that, Elise? Frogs."

"I'll give them all names and sneak them under Xander's chair when he's being boring."

Niles snickered. "Sometimes, my lady, you and I think frighteningly similar thoughts."

She squirmed out from under the blankets. "I should go so you two can be together."

"And so you can rally your amphibian army." Niles added. She nodded and ran out of the tent. Leo curled and burrowed against Niles once more.

Niles wrapped a strong arm around him. "I honestly can't get over how much you act like a puppy, my lord. I will never want for cuddles and unwarranted affection again."

"I meant it, you know. What I told my sister."

"And I don't deserve it." Niles said, soft.

Leo sat up, suddenly, tugged Niles into his arms and hugged him fiercely. "It is given all the same."

"And I appreciate it more than you could ever know."

Leo continued to hold him, combed his fingers through Niles' snowy hair. Niles' smile was soft as his eye fell closed. "You're too kind, and I should reject it, but I love every minute of it."

"I hope you never reject me."

"I never could."

"You could. Any day you wanted. But you don't, and that means so, so much to me."

"Just as you mean so much to me." Niles was tired, half tempted to try and fall asleep with his head resting on his lord's shoulder.

"Soon, I want to go out into the country. Just you and I."

"And do what, my lord?"

"Look at the stars. Make love. Be away from the hate and the cruelty of the castle."

"That sounds like paradise."

Leo pushed him back, gentle, and laid against his shoulder. "We should sleep."

"We should." Niles hummed, settling until he was comfortable in the mass of blankets.

Leo laid almost on top of him. "You're comfortable."

"Do a retainer's duties include doubling as a mattress?" Niles teased.

"Yours do." He laughed, soft.

"Then I shall strive to be the best mattress I can be."

"Are you comfortable like this?"

"You don't weigh that much." Niles smiled.

"Will you scratch my head? It feels nice."

"I repeat. Puppy." Niles pushed a warm hand into his prince's hair, running his nails over his scalp.

Leo drifted off to sleep, making soft, content sounds. When he was sure Leo was asleep, Niles touched his cheek, kissing his forehead. "I love you, my lord."


	9. Chapter 9

Leo slept deep and woke early, preparing searing hot, dark coffee and simple breakfasts for the other travelers. Niles dragged himself out of their tent a while later and ate eagerly, the food abating his usual morning grumpiness. Leo smiled, soft. "I think you will like the Northern Fortress. It's quiet, and solitary."

"That doesn't sound like a good place for a child to grow up." Niles commented.

"Neither is the castle."

"Elise doesn't seem to mind."

"Xander, Camilla, and I protect her."

"That's noble of you." Niles looked almost sad.

"We had to. She never would have survived."

"I'm glad for her."

Leo nodded, slowly. He stared into his coffee, silent. Niles finished off his food with a large bite. "So, you all protect her - what is she going to do once she has to set foot on the battlefield?"

"She is a healer. She'll never have to."

"Ah." Niles drank most of his coffee in a single gulp.

Leo smiled. "At least we have that."

Niles stood and stretched. "Thank you for the meal, my lord. I'll start taking down our tent."

"Thank you, Niles. I'll make sure the others wake."

They were packed by the time the sun was up. "How far are we from this fortress, again?" Niles called, slouching by the remnants of last night’s fire.

"Half a day."

"I wish you could sleep on a horse." He mumbled.

Leo grinned. "I used to be able to. Xander would have to lead me."

"Adorable." Niles smiled at the image.

"I was just a child."

"And I bet you were the most adorable child, my lord."

"I haven’t changed much, but you could probably guess that."

"Exactly. You're still adorable."

Leo laughed.

"Especially when you laugh."

Elise ran out of her tent. "Leo?"

"What?"

"I never get to hear you laugh like that!"

"You need to poke him in just the right places." Niles advised.

Elise tackled her brother to the ground, started tickling him mercilessly. Leo couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh dear, my prince is ticklish?" Niles grinned, devilish.

Elise nodded. "Both my brothers are!"

"Well, I can't pass up such an opportunity." Niles smirked, joining in the tickling.

Leo flinched away from them both, laughing loud. Elise's retainers were both awake by then. They ignored the royals so they could pack their things and set the saddlebags on the horses once more.

"I'm a terrible retainer." Niles pointed out, still tickling his prince relentlessly.

"You're not." Leo protested, between bouts of laughter.

"I'm flagrantly tormenting my lord." Niles said, finally pulling away with a smile. Leo darted forward, stole a quick kiss. 

"Scandalous." Niles gasped. Elise laughed.

"I think we're ready to leave." Effie, her other retainer, called. "If you three are ready."

"Are you ready, my lord?"

Leo took a deep breath, nodded.

"Then so am I."

Leo stood, held his hand out to help his sister up. They set off quickly. Niles decided to ride by Elise for the first hour. The princess chattered happily to him, about her magic studies, about the castle.

"What do you think of Lady Camilla's retainer?" Niles asked when she paused to breathe.

"Beruka's nice. But so is Selena. But Camilla likes Beruka better."

"Ah. I haven't run into the other yet."

"Her and Laslow and Odin are on a mission. We don't know when they'll be back."

"Oh? And who do Laslow and Odin serve?"

"Laslow serves Xander, and Odin serves Leo." She smiled.

Niles slowed his horse. "Lord Leo?" He called.

Leo slowed until they kept pace together. "Yes?"

"I wasn't aware you already had a retainer."

Leo sighed. "I send him away as often as possible. My father forced me to take him, and quite frankly, I'm dissatisfied with the relationship."

Niles smirked. "Oh, do tell me more about him."

"He's loud. And overdramatic. Powerful, but obnoxious."

"To be fair, my lord, all of those except 'loud' describe me as well."

"No, you haven't met Odin."

Niles laughed. "Well, at least I know I don't have to compete with another retainer for your affections."

"No, you don't."

"And your decision to accept me makes a bit more sense. I suppose you were desperate for a better retainer than what you already had."

"No. I genuinely enjoy you, Niles."

"You do now. You didn't then."

"I saw potential."

"I hope I've realized it."

"I think so."

Niles smiled. "Then it is now my goal to exceed it."

"And I know that you will."

Niles' cheeks were warm when closed his eye, bowed his head. "I'll do my best, my lord."

* * *

Niles rubbed his lower back, wincing as they entered the fortress. He still wasn't used to riding for long periods of time, and his body was doing a lovely job of reminding him of that.

Leo dismounted, handing the reins off to one of the servants, and instructed Niles to do the same. Elise was already off, bolting full speed towards the tower, leaving her retainers to deal with the supplies.

Niles walked slowly so as not to limp, trying to rub some feeling back into his thighs. "Where's she off to?"

"She loves our hidden sibling. It's why I take her here."

"I imagine it's nice finally having someone younger than herself to dote on."

"They're around the same age."

Niles blinked. He had imagined an infant, maybe a toddler, kept away from the rest of the world because of the fragility of their life. "They're that old? Then why are they still locked up here?"

"I don't know. No one has been able to find out."

Niles shook his head. "Shall we join her, then? Or give her some alone time with her mysterious sibling?"

"I think she deserves some alone time. We can visit later."

Niles nodded. "What would you like to do in the meantime?"

"Can I show you to my room?"

"You have a room here, as well?"

"Of course I do."

"Is it as extravagant as your one back at the castle?" Niles gestured for him to show the way.

"No." He sighed, leading them up the tall winding staircase.

"As long as it has a soft bed, I'll be happy."

"A soft one and a large one."

"I'm happy."

Leo let him into the room. It overlooked the mountains that surrounded the fortress. "I’ve noticed something, Niles."

"What have you noticed, my lord?" Niles walked to the windows, stared out at the stunning view.

"The way you react when I compliment you."

"Oh? How do I react?"

"I think you may find it arousing."

"Ah." Niles laughed, quiet, almost nervous. "What makes you say that?"

"Careful observation."

"What have you observed?" Niles turned to face him.

"That you flush, become awkward, when I compliment you."

Of course Niles' cheeks decided to go red at having that pointed out. He was suddenly grateful for the color of his skin – were he any paler, his embarrassment would be worlds more obvious.

"It makes me happy. Hearing praise from you." He admitted.

"Niles, you are so good. So much better than you give yourself credit for."

"Oh, gods. And now you're going to do it more, now that I've told you that."

"Of course I am. Why would I not want to pay compliment to my gorgeous, beloved retainer?"

"Stop it." Niles laughed, turning away so Leo didn't see the stupid grin on his face. 

Leo turned him back, kissed him. Niles leaned into the kiss, tugging him close, and Leo pushed him back toward the bed. "I want you."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Niles grinned, falling back on the bed. Leo had been telling the truth, at least - it was soft.

"Can I take control?"

"There's no need to ask, my lord. I'm yours."

Leo climbed over him, kissing him deep, but agonizingly slow. "You're such a tease." Niles pouted, playing with Leo's hair to occupy his hands.

"I have to show you how much I love you, if I cannot tell you."

"You can tell me."

"But it flusters you." Leo laughed against his lips.

"And you don't want to fluster me?" Niles raised an eyebrow. "If so, I might advise you against crawling all over me."

"Oh, does that do it for you?" Leo teased.

"Strange, right? I have the most unusual desires."

Leo sat up, pressed his hands against Niles’ chest and rocked his hips, slow, teasing, against Niles' crotch. Niles groaned, grabbing at his thighs.

"I enjoy your chest.” Leo purred.

"Then perhaps I should keep my shirt open even more."

"If you like." Leo began to undo the top of Niles' shirt.

"If you can fluster me in front of the whole castle with just a few words, it's only fair that I return the favor." Niles replied, undoing the rest of his buttons and pulling the shirt off.

Leo ducked down, licked along his collarbone. "Do you enjoy pain as I do?"

"I would think that’s an obvious answer, my lord. I adore it."

His prince responded by biting against his chest, hard enough to bruise in the shape of teeth. Niles grunted, arching up into him. "The puppy has a sharp bite." He breathed.

Leo smiled, moved to his shoulder and bit again. Niles gasped, his hand gripping hard in his prince's hair. He let his head fall back, baring his neck in a way that was far too tempting to be an accident. Leo took the invitation, kissing, sucking dark marks into Niles' throat.

"You said you like my chest. At this rate, I'm going to have to designate your teeth as my favorite part of you." Niles hummed, letting his hand wander under Leo's shirt. Leo moaned, soft, against his throat, dug nails into his sides. Niles returned the favor, dragging his nails across his prince's skin, tugging lightly at his hair.

"Undress." Leo climbed off of him, pulled his own shirt off.

Niles complied, stripping the rest of his clothes. He showed off a bit of flexibility - and laziness - by refusing to sit up, instead pulling his legs straight up to his face to unlace his boots, tossing them lazily behind him.

Leo watched, intrigued. "Well, that is impressive. What else can you do?"

Niles laughed. "Anything you could think to ask from an experienced whore."

Leo thought a moment, then climbed back onto Niles and rocked his hips. "Then put that clever mouth to good use. And don't come until I say so."

"You’ll have to come a little closer if you want to take advantage of my mouth, my lord." Niles hummed.

"Or you could move me."

"So demanding." Niles sighed, dragging him forward by his hips. Leo opened the front of his pants and removed his half-hard cock. Niles took it in his hand, running his fingers firmly along its length.

Leo shuddered, tilted his hips toward Niles. Niles dipped his fingers in his own mouth, wetting them before returning them to Leo's cock, working him to hardness with reflexive movements. Leo moaned, his head tilted back.

Niles curled his neck, kissing the tip of his prince's cock. He let his lips linger there, staring up at Leo, eye bright. Leo moved his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into Niles' mouth. Niles took him slowly, teasing the base of his cock with a calloused thumb as he let his tongue roam along the length.

His prince moaned deep, gripped the back of Niles' head and moved still deeper into him. Niles took it happily, humming.

Leo allowed him to move after that, sighing, hands clenching in his hair. Niles pulled back after a long minute, saliva dripping from his lips. "You should take this pesky fabric off, my lord." He suggested, tugging at Leo's pants. Leo sat up, climbed off him to remove his pants, and immediately climbed back onto his retainer.

"Would it be too demanding of me to ask you to turn around, my lord?" Niles asked, trailing his hands down Leo's thighs.

"Why?"

"I want to do what you suggested and put my clever mouth to use." He smirked.

Leo turned around, running his hands over Niles' legs. Niles grabbed his hips and pulled Leo until he was practically sitting on his face, his wet lips and hot breath against Leo's skin making his intentions clear. 

"May I, my lord?" He purred.

Leo nodded, shuddering.

Niles needed no further encouragement, teasing around the prince's entrance with his tongue, darting it just inside. Leo gripped his legs, squeezing tight enough for his nails to dig tiny drops of blood. Niles groaned, working him with his tongue and lips. Putting his clever mouth to use, just as he'd promised.

Leo cried aloud. He couldn't keep his head up; his body shuddered openly.

Niles pulled away to breathe for a moment, grinning. "Enjoying yourself, my lord?"

"Gods, yes." He breathed.

Niles dove back into his work, doing his best to please his lord. Leo pushed, arched, and thrust back against him. Niles moaned, which honestly sounded a bit silly with his tongue out of his mouth, but he didn't care, because Leo was clearly enjoying himself and that alone turned Niles on to an absurd degree. He used his mouth to its full abilities, wondering how close he could get his prince to orgasm like this. He’d once had a client who demanded Niles make him come with his mouth alone, and he’d managed it, but then again he’d teased the man for almost an hour beforehand, and he was so riled up at that point that an errant breeze could have-

Leo begged, soft, for him to stop. 

Niles pulled away, breathing deep. "My lord?"

"Too much." He gasped.

"Are you alright?" Niles pulled out from under him, sat up, met his eyes. 

"Y-Yes."

"Are you sure?" Niles squeezed his shoulder.

"I am.” He nodded, his composure returning. “And I want to fuck you, now."

Niles grinned. "You just want to add to how sore my ass is from the ride."

"Or I want to appreciate it properly."

"I was kidding." Niles winked. "You're not big enough to do much damage, anyway."

"Oh?" Leo pretended to look hurt.

"Kidding, again." Niles kissed his neck. "You're a fine size, my lord."

Leo laughed, kissed his neck in return. "May I prepare you?"

Niles moved to his hands and knees. "Be my guest."

Leo grabbed a bottle of oil from his bag and slicked his fingers. Niles waited, patient, absently humming a tune he'd learned from one of the thieves he had worked with. He didn't know the actual words, only what he'd heard hummed several nights in a row. Leo smiled, circling fingers around his entrance. "Are you going to sing?"

"What? Oh, no. I can't sing." He laughed. "You don't want to hear me try. The last time I did, the guy I was in the room with slapped me upside the head."

Leo laughed, putting more pressure behind his fingers. "I learned, when I was a child."

"You should sing me lullabies." Niles suggested, pushing back against him.

"One day." He hummed appreciatively as his finger sunk in.

"Any other hidden talents, my lord?" Niles rested his head on his arms, relaxed.

"You'll just have to find out." Leo slid a second finger inside easily.

Niles gasped. "Was that an innuendo? I'm so proud." 

His prince bit at the small of his back in lieu of a response. Niles sighed happily, arching his back. 

Leo took his time stretching his lover open, whispering praises against his skin. Niles positively beamed at the compliments, burying his face in his arms so Leo couldn't see how flushed it became. There was no hiding the way his cock twitched, though. Leo pulled away. "Turn over. I want to see your face."

"But my arms make such a comfortable pillow." Niles protested, his words muffled.

"Turn." Leo spanked him, once, hard.

Niles turned over, chuckling, his cheeks bright red. "If that was supposed to be a punishment, my lord, it had rather the opposite effect."

"It was supposed to be an incentive." He kissed Niles, lifting his legs so he could slide his own slick cock inside the moment he removed his fingers.

Niles spread his legs wide, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck. "Yes, yes, now you know my dastardly secret. Compliments make me horny. But only compliments from you."

Leo moaned, pushing himself deeper, torturously slow. Niles whined, moving impatiently against him. Leo spanked him again. "Stay still."

Niles grinned. "I'm liking this side of you, my lord." 

The prince started fucking him, then, deep and hard. Niles clung to his shoulders, back arching. "Yes, I'm liking this Leo quite a bit." He breathed.

"Touch yourself. But don't come until I do."

He didn't have to be told twice. Niles slipped a hand between his legs, jerking himself off with rough strokes.

Leo continued to fuck him, deep and unrelenting. Niles moaned, loud, pulling himself dangerously close to orgasm before he remembered Leo's order. He clenched his hand in the sheet with an impatient hiss instead.

"Did I tell you that you could stop touching yourself?" Leo growled, biting into his shoulder to coincide with a particularly rough thrust.

Niles gasped. "No." He grunted. "But you also told me I couldn't come until you did."

"Then keep going. But don't come."

That was easier said than done, with how close Niles was. He cheated a bit, his fingers barely ghosting over the skin of his cock. Leo moaned, close himself. His thrusts became faster, more shallow.

Niles dug his nails into Leo's back, watching him, intent. Leo barely growled out a warning before he came, hard, inside his retainer. Niles groaned in relief when he could finally do the same, spilling over his stomach with just a few strokes.

Leo rode out his orgasm, shaking slightly.

Niles smiled up at him, tired. "Satisfied, my lord?"

Leo nodded and pulled out, slow. "There's a natural hot spring just outside, set as a bath. If you like."

"Will you bathe with me? Or would that be too scandalous?" He teased, but it was a genuine question. He didn't know if servants would see them and ask questions.

"I would love to. This place runs on such a skeleton crew that we can do whatever we like."

Niles rolled off the bed, grabbing his clothing. "A hot spring sounds heavenly for my poor legs." Leo put on loose clothes, for rest rather than travel, and offered Niles the same. He smiled, dropping his heavy clothes back on the floor. "Thank you, my lord."

"You are well enough to walk?"

Niles kissed him, quick, playful. "Don't flatter yourself. You're still not that big."

Leo laughed, kissed him in return. "I meant only that sex can be exhausting."

"I have better stamina than most." Niles bragged, pulling on the lounging clothes.

His prince grinned. "Good. I'll keep that in mind." He began to lead Niles to the outdoor bath, and his retainer followed, humming that same old tune that kept creeping into his head.

Leo smiled at him. "What is that song?"

He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Someone I used to work with hummed it often." His face went sour. "Now that I think about it, he was one of the ones who abandoned me here."

"What's made you think of it?"

"Nothing, except that it's a catchy song. I find myself with it stuck in my head from time to time."

Leo nodded, opening a large door that led to an oddly beautiful space. A natural hot spring, where things could actually grow.

Niles took a deep breath of the humid air, closing his eye. "If I come across my old comrades, I'll have to thank them for unintentionally delivering me to the most generous lord I could ever work for."

Leo stripped and stepped into the warm water. Niles followed his lead, a low groan escaping him when he sank down into the water. Leo leaned his head back with a content combination of a sigh and a smile.

"I love you." Niles commented, under his breath. He didn’t expect his lord to actually hear it.

"I love you too, Niles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is both authors reminding you that we love Odin. Leo's just gonna have to come around.


	10. Chapter 10

"For such a little prince, you pack a punch." Niles only half complained, unfazed by the pounding sun or the sweat dripping into his eye. The training grounds had been alive with the noises of combat for the past hour, and Niles was pretty sure he had splinters on most of his body.

Leo laughed, dodging an arrow by such a thin margin it tore the fabric of his shirt. "Small but mighty, I believe is the phrase."

"Small indeed." Niles agreed, ducking under the searing heat of another spell aimed his way. "I bet you I could sling you over my shoulder like a sack of vegetables."

"I would like to see you try." Leo taunted, reaching for a sword on the training rack.

Niles wasted no time on words, rushing head-on at his prince in a move uncharacteristic of his usual style. Instead of attacking, though, he danced around the sword in Leo's hand, catching him hard around his waist and scooping him up as promised. Leo dropped the sword, laughing aloud.

"Truly, my lord, a small gust of wind is in danger of knocking you over on the battlefield." Niles teased, patting Leo's ass through his armor as he hung over his shoulder.

Leo gathered a spell in his hands, and sent a shock of lightning through Niles' torso. Niles let out a sound that was half yelp and half laugh, stumbling forward. He still managed to keep a hold on Leo. "You're going to have to try harder than that to get me to put you down, my lord."

"What if I don't want you to put me down?"

"Then what was the lightning for?" Niles pouted.

"To get you interested."

"You're absolutely wicked, my lord." Niles said with pride in his voice, reaching back to ruffle the prince's hair. Leo wrapped his arms around his retainer, just close enough to grab his backside. Niles laughed. "So impatient. You can't even wait 'til we're inside?"

"We're alone out here."

"Then I suppose that means I can do this." Niles grabbed his waist again, set him back on his feet, and pressed him back against the side of the weapons rack, grinning wickedly. Leo ducked forward and kissed him, fierce. Niles hummed in approval, returning the kiss with hands tangled in the prince's hair. Leo wrapped one leg around Niles’ waist, arching into the weapons rack, letting his hips drag along Niles.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love this side of you, my lord?" Niles purred, breath hot against Leo's neck as he nuzzled his collar aside to scrape his teeth along the skin. "Because I feel like I should mention it again."

Leo grabbed the rack, swung his other leg around Niles. "Is anyone here?" He breathed, hard, against his ear. "Because I wouldn't mind if you got me off right now."

Niles' eye went wide, and he glanced around hastily, winding an arm under Leo to support him. "I can't see anyone. You're sure?"

"I want you." He breathed, bit his earlobe. "Now."

Niles cursed under his breath and began fumbling with Leo's armor, pressing close to his prince to try and conceal his movements from imagined prying eyes. Leo kissed him again, moaning soft against his open mouth the way he knew Niles liked. Niles' sweat had nothing to do with the heat any longer, and he worked rough, dirt-stained fingers into Leo's pants once he had managed to work his armor loose.

Leo gasped and let his head fall back. His retainer took the opportunity to seize his neck between his teeth, grabbing Leo's cock and working it with no preamble. Leo cried out loud, bucked up against him, his nails digging into Niles' back. His reactions were enthralling, and Niles let the world around them fade away as he focused on the unfairly arousing noises his prince made.

That was probably why he didn't hear footsteps until a violent hand grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back. Leo dropped unceremoniously to the ground, trying frantically to readjust his trousers, his armor.

Niles turned to see who had caught them, scrambling for an explanation, but he was interrupted by Leo's older brother punching him in the face, hard. He fell to the ground, dust swirling up around him at the impact.

Leo stood, too quickly. "Xander, Xander, I can explain. Please."

"You don't need to explain anything." Xander said, voice tight and angry. He wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulder, protective, pulling him away from Niles as he sat up, blinking blearily and clutching at his bleeding nose.

Leo wrenched away. "No. I do. Otherwise you'll just continue hurting him."

"That's not your problem." Xander replied, not taking his eyes off Niles. He glared daggers at the ex-thief as he addressed him. "I heard the talk around the castle about you." He almost spat, his voice a little too loud to be under control. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt, and let rumors be rumors. But they were right, and your time is done. Assaulting a prince is a crime punishable by death, you know."

"It wasn't assault!" Leo pulled Xander away.

"What are you talking about?" Xander demanded, finally looking at his brother.

"I wanted this, Xander."

"You don't have to lie for him." He insisted. "We'll find you a better retainer."

"I am not lying." He forced Xander to look at him. "I want Niles."

Niles stared at them from the ground, silent. He would never admit it, but he was terrified. If Xander overruled his own brother on this issue, then, well…

Niles had something to lose, this time.

"What?" The older prince asked, lowering his voice. "You don't know what you're saying."

"This was my idea." Leo whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I have feelings for him."

"You-" Xander searched Leo's eyes for a sign he was lying, found none. He sighed. "Why him?"

"I don't know, brother. But it is him." Leo met his eyes, hesitantly.

Xander put a tired hand to his forehead, taking a deep breath. "I'm just worried, Leo, and you know that I have good reason to be. You're telling me he truly hasn't coerced you, at all?"

"He hasn't. Xander, I - I don't know what this is. But I feel for him. I want to be with him."

Niles felt a twinge in his chest.

"Don't make me regret this, Leo." Xander sighed, turning around and addressing Niles. "Your prince has given you his trust. Do not betray it."

"I would never." Niles responded, quiet, blood staining his fingers where he held them to his face.

Leo fixed his brother with a look that dared him to say more. He turned, knelt before Niles. "Can I take you to a healer?"

"I'll be fine." Niles insisted, but he remained sitting on the ground, curled in on himself almost imperceptibly. He watched Xander's feet, willing him to leave.

"I am sorry." Xander offered, reluctantly. "I acted rashly."

Leo's head snapped back to glare at his brother. "Yes, you did."

"I'll take my leave." He sighed, walking off the training grounds.

Leo turned back to his retainer. "Please, let me have that healed."

"It's nothing, really. Just a little blood." And most likely a broken bone.

"I don't care. Come with me. Elise can patch you up."

Niles nodded silently, checking that his eyepatch was still in place. Leo moved the eyepatch, just enough to see the beginnings of scar tissue, and kissed it. "Come on. Can you stand?"

"It was just a punch."

"Xander hits hard."

"True." Niles agreed, the beginnings of a smile touching his lips. Leo helped him up, careful, far too gentle with him. "I'm fine." Niles repeated, gesturing for Leo to lead the way. Really, he was shaken up, but not because of the injury. He was shocked by the realization that he was scared of death again.

No, not death. 

He was scared of losing Leo.

Leo walked him to Elise's room, knocked on the door. She bounced to the door, rolling up on her tiptoes to look at Niles when she opened it. "You broke your nose."

"I did." Niles smiled at her. He was almost done pulling himself together.

"I'll fix it." She announced, running to get a staff from her room.

"She could never be queen." Niles whispered, out of nowhere. "Her heart is too good."

"She is the best of us all." Leo assured him.

Elise grabbed the fabric of Niles' sleeve, tugged him inside. "Is Leo going to clean up the blood?"

"Does Leo want to?" Niles asked, smiling at him as he sat on a chair that was too short for his long legs.

"I will."

Elise smiled. "Good!" She grinned, and cast a spell that set Niles’ nose right, resetting the bone and cartilage, and clearing the bruises and abrasions. Niles took a deep breath through it, sighing happily on the exhale. "Thank you, my lady." He gave a small bow. She lurched forward and hugged him. Niles wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. The flower brooch on her neck prickled his chest.

She laughed, stepped back. "Okay. Leo will get you all cleaned up."

Niles' smile was warm. "Thank you again, Lady Elise."

She smiled, curtseyed.

"Now you have to deal with me." Niles poked his prince.

Leo offered his hand. "My room?"

Niles took it and followed him out with a final wave to Elise. Leo sighed as he walked.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

"Xander."

Niles dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry. That was entirely my fault."

"No, it was mine."

"Please don't blame yourself, my lord. I'm just-" He swallowed. "He listened to you, that's all that matters."

Leo nodded, shut them in his room. Niles sat heavily on the bed, scrubbing at the dried blood on his mouth with the back of his hand. Leo grabbed a basin, filled it with a simple spell, and walked over to Niles.

Niles blinked when he came close, startled out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry for my silence. I'm not quite, ah, feeling myself, today."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Niles dismissed, pressing a hand to his chest. His heart was beating too fast. His stomach felt sour.

Leo cleaned his face of blood, gentle. "Please tell me?"

"Don't worry, my lord, I'm-" Niles froze suddenly. He shoved Leo away from him, dropping to his knees on the floor and vomiting into the basin.

Leo pushed a hand through his hair, held it back. "Niles?"

The beginning of Niles' apology was followed up with more retching. Leo sat beside him, rubbing his back, stroking his hair. Niles' heaves finally turned dry, his breath deep and labored. "I'm sorry." He gasped out. "I ruined your basin."

"It's no trouble. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He breathed. "I'm being ridiculous. There's nothing wrong."

"There's something wrong. Do you want me to call for a healer?"

"It's not-" Niles shook his head, saliva falling from his lower lip. "I'm not sick."

"Then what was that?"

"My nerves getting the better of me." Niles spat, hateful, but not towards Leo.

"Your nerves?"

Niles straightened his back, leaning against the side of the bed. "Like I said, I'm being ridiculous. Don't concern yourself with me, my lord."

Leo went to the door, called a maid, and asked her to bring up cold water and hot tea. He returned to sit beside Niles. "I am concerned."

"Don't be. I'm acting like a child."

"No, you are not."

"I'm getting worked up over nothing."

"Will you tell me?"

Niles was quiet for a moment, staring at the wall. "I care about you." He finally said, flat, as if that explained everything.

"I know." Leo smiled, soft. "Is that all this is about?"

"It's a weakness." Niles muttered, his eye unfocused. "It used to be that nothing could trouble me. Now I get frantic at the thought that I might be separated from you."

"Are you in love with me?" Leo touched his cheek, gentle.

"Yes. And it scares me."

"I love you too."

"And it doesn't bother you, that it could be used against you?"

"No. It could always be used against me. Anything could."

"One of the men I once worked with," Niles began, quiet, "Fell in love. She was a beautiful woman, too kind and soft for her station in life. He wanted to give her a better life, so a year after meeting her, he'd decided he'd saved enough to leave the life he was stuck in, start fresh, live like a proper man." He paused for a long time, his eye still not seeing the wallpaper.

"Did he make it?"

"He did. They made a tiny, pathetic home for themselves and their newly-born child. They lived together in familial bliss for the better part of a year."

Niles paused again, turning to look at Leo, his gaze going clear. "Then the leader of our gang snuck into their house in the middle of the night. The child was murdered, the wife badly beaten. The man was dragged back to us, to all the debts no one but the leader ever remembered him owing. He killed himself within a week. I don't know what happened to his wife. She probably followed in his footsteps."

Leo reached for Niles' hand. "No one is going to take you from me."

Niles intended to refute the claim, but instead he found himself leaning forward, hugging Leo tight. "I'm sorry to burden you with this nonsense."

Leo held him, tight as he could, buried his face against Niles. "It isn't a burden. You are not a burden. I won't let anyone take you, ever again. You're mine, Niles. You're mine, now and forever."

"Thank you." Niles breathed, his voice heavy with too many different emotions. "Thank you, for everything."

Leo began to kiss along his shoulder, up his throat. Calming, not sexual. He just wanted to show Niles he was loved. "I'm sorry." Niles repeated, mindless, not even sure what he was apologizing for any more.

Leo stood, slowly, and took the tray of water and tea from the maid that came to the door. He closed the door again so they could be alone. "Try to drink the tea. It will help your stomach."

Niles thanked him and took the cup, drinking slowly. He did feel better by the time he was finished with the tea, finished rinsing the sourness in his mouth out with the water. The sickening worry in his chest had died down. All that was left was a soft ache, and Niles couldn't tell if that was worry, or affection. Perhaps both.

Leo took the mug when it was empty, and set it aside so he could perch in Niles' lap, hold on tight to him. Niles embraced him, grateful. "I am so glad I met you." He murmured. "It frightens me, how much I care for you, but I am so glad you feel the same."

"Please stay. Stay because you care for me, not because you must."

"I will." He promised. "Believe me, I will."

Leo sat back, met his eyes. "I love you."

Niles repeated it back quietly enough to almost be inaudible. Leo pressed his forehead against Niles', his eyes locked on to the one Niles had left.

"Shall we return to our day?" Niles finally smiled.

"I did enjoy where our day seemed to be heading." Leo smiled in return.

"You're the worst." Niles laughed, warm, kissing his forehead.

Leo kissed his lips, again and again. Niles felt his worries fading with each kiss, and he only pulled away to give another reminder of how much he loved the strange, powerful little prince that had taken him in.

"Can I abate some of your worry by taking you to bed?" Leo murmured.

"You've already abated most of my worry." Niles assured him. "But I won't stop you, if you'd like to abate a little more."

"Do you _want_ to come to bed with me?"

"Yes." Niles squeezed his hand.

Leo stood and laid back on his large bed, beckoned to Niles. Niles crawled in beside him, curling by his side. His eyepatch got dislodged ever so slightly when he laid his head down, but for once, he resisted the urge to adjust it right away. Leo fixed it for him, taking the chance to run fingertips over his face, his lips, opening them slightly.

"Thank you." Niles whispered against his fingertips.

"Open your mouth for me, gorgeous." Leo pushed one finger against his thin lower lip.

"Damn you." Niles murmured with a smile, his cheeks going warm at the compliment. He opened his lips obediently. The prince pushed his thumb inside, pressing down on Niles' tongue possessively. Niles' eye fell closed, and he let out a soft, content noise, his upper teeth resting on the top of Leo's finger.

Leo slipped his thumb out, replaced it with two fingers, using his open mouth for his own pleasure. Niles let him happily, relaxing into the soft covers. Leo's fingers were long, thin. Magicians' fingers.

"Niles?" Leo slipped his fingers out of his mouth, though he continued to tease his lips.

"Mmm?"

"May I take claim of you?"

"You mean you haven't already?"

"I mean intimately."

"I repeat, you mean you haven't already?" Niles teased, playing with his prince's hair.

Leo smiled. "Then let me have you again."

"Always." Niles hummed. Leo slipped Niles' shirt off, skimming hands over his torso. Niles was more passive than usual, and content to be so. He ran lazy fingers down Leo's neck, through his hair, but otherwise remained still. 

Leo attached his mouth to Niles' throat, biting down hard enough to bruise.

Niles' breath caught, then flowed out in a happy sigh, his hand tangling in his prince's hair. He moved closer, pressing a leg between Leo's. Leo ground against his leg, sucking on the bruise as it blossomed against his throat.

A soft moan escaped Niles' throat. "You have a puppy's sharp teeth, too." He commented, pressing his leg up firmly.

Leo let out a small, high yelp against his throat at the sudden pressure, but he recovered quickly. "I want to fuck your throat and come on your face." He breathed, almost a growl.

Niles shivered, a grin spreading across his face. "What are you waiting for, then?"

"The knowledge that you would take pleasure in that."

"Consider yourself informed." Niles leaned down, pressing his lips to the waist of his prince's trousers. Leo opened his trousers just enough to take out his already-hard cock, offering it to Niles' waiting lips. Niles swallowed it eagerly. There was a voice in the back of his mind commenting that he should probably be disturbed at how comforting he found the feeling of his lord's cock in his mouth, but Niles was well practiced at ignoring that voice.

Leo pushed himself deeper, holding the back of Niles' head as he did so, daring his gag reflex to rear its head.

Niles hummed around him, his hands moving to tug Leo's pants down further. Leo pulled his hair, forcing him harder onto his arousal, and began to thrust. Niles hardened embarrassingly fast at that. He shifted himself on the bed so he could grind lazily against the sheets as he pleasured his prince. 

Leo moaned, slapped one hand against Niles, the other still tangled in his hair, using him.

Niles moaned, hard, his breath coming fast through his nose and saliva escaping the sides of his mouth. He closed his eye, rutting harder against the bed.

Leo slapped him again, rougher, his voice strangled. "Don't get yourself off. I want to get you off." 

Niles whined, but he stilled his hips. Leo made it so damn hard. Hitting him got him worked up, and he was pretty sure Leo knew it.

Mercifully, Leo only thrust into his throat a few more times before pulling out, his come splattering Niles' face, his jaw, his eyepatch. Niles smiled up at him, licking his lips.

Leo shuddered, leaning down and kissing him hard, his hands scrabbling to touch Niles, to get him off. Niles stilled his prince's hands for a moment, shifting to lie against his side. "May I?" He asked, his hips rubbing tentatively against Leo's thigh.

"Gods, yes. Anything you want."

"Thank you, my lord." Niles breathed. Soft, low moans escaped his throat as he ground hard against Leo's side. Leo watched with wide, fascinated eyes as Niles used him to get off.

Niles clung tight to him as he came, still in his pants, wetness staining the front. He stilled for a moment, catching his breath, hair disheveled and face filthy. Leo sat up and smiled at him, stroking over his hair and face.

Niles' smile was warm and soft. "I'm tired. Would it be asking too much for you to work in the room while I nap?" It was such a lazy, presumptuous request, but if anyone wouldn't hate him for it, it was his prince.

"Mm, only if I can get away with napping instead of work myself."

"However will I manage?" Niles sighed, holding his arms out.

Leo curled against him. "You are incredible." 

Niles' first instinct was to deny the compliment. A thought gave him pause, and instead, he replied, "As are you, my lord."

Leo was honest in his exhaustion, nuzzling close. "I am so glad you came to me. I would have been lost without you."

"You're stealing my lines, my lord." Niles brushed a hand over Leo's hair before reaching up and, after a moment of hesitation, removing his eyepatch. He would need to wash it, in the morning. Or perhaps finally get a new one made.

Leo kissed just under his eye, or where his eye once was. It was near worshipful. Niles fell into one of the easiest slumbers he’d had, holding his prince tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I replaced all the tags on this thing with "Niles eats ass and experiences emotion," do you think we'd get more or fewer hits? - Piinutbutter


	11. Chapter 11

Leo was outside his natural habitat. For a rare occasion, the high walls and thick doors of the castle were replaced with tall buildings and crowded squares, bustling with excited citizens.

A festival was a good enough excuse as any to escape into town with the king's grudging approval. Camilla and Elise, along with their respective retainers, had wandered off together only moments after seeing the festivities. Xander and the strange thing he called a retainer had gone somewhere, he didn’t really care. Which was fine with Niles - it meant he had more time to spend watching his prince smile.

"I think this would look good on you, my lord." He commented as they walked by the clothing stalls, pointing to an absurd collar piled high with ruffles. It was a perfectly garish shade of pink.

Leo laughed. "I think the color would better suit you."

Niles held his arm up to it. "It clashes with my skin tone."

"Possibly.” Leo grinned. “But it suits your hair."

"You are the fashion expert, now. What else around here do you think would suit me?"

He'd already asked Leo to have a new eyepatch made for him, and he was quite satisfied with the result. The one he wore now was larger, and sat better on his face, so there was less chance of it slipping during battle. It had a bit of decoration on it, as well. Nothing fancy, just a tactful little adornment.

"I think what would suit us both is finding the food stalls." Leo smiled.

"That does sound pleasant.” They'd been walking around for hours. Niles could do with a bit of food in his stomach. “But then again, anything you say is pleasant, since it’s spoken in that oh-so-pleasant voice of yours." 

Leo lowered his head to hide the small blush that crept across his cheeks at the affection, the care he’d been shown over the day.

"I believe I remember seeing some food vendors back near the entrance. Follow me, my lord?"

"Lead the way." Leo stood taller when he saw some of the palace guard walking through, monitoring the festivities.

Niles glanced at them, and suggested more quietly, "Would you like to go through the back alleys? It'll be quicker, and I'm pretty sure they won't bother patrolling there."

"I do not want to raise suspicions." Leo whispered in return.

"Alright." Niles sighed, beginning the long walk back to the food stalls. Leo walked close to him. It could be mistaken for the want of protection, and Leo would prefer to keep it that way. He had no desire to call attention to himself.

Niles took a deep breath when the scents of fresh bread, sizzling meats, and sweet pastries finally overtook the air. "What are you in the mood for, my lord?" He asked, glancing around the abundant options.

"I think I want one of the meat-filled buns the traveling stall has." He smiled, soft. "And after that, we could go to the pub?"

Niles grinned, almost skipping to the vendor Leo had indicated. The night had gotten to him. The freedom of walking unrestricted around the wealthy district of town, with no need to hide, no need to worry about anything besides protecting his lord - it was intoxicating.

Leo followed. He hoped he wasn't recognized, because the grin he had a hard time wiping from his face was woefully unfit for his stoic image.

Niles bought two of the meat buns once the line was through, handing one to his prince with a flourish. It was steaming hot, just barely cool enough not to burn his fingers.

Leo took a deep breath, savoring the scent of fresh bread and seasoned meat filling. It was indulgent, warm. "Have you had these before?"

"I think I stole one, once." Niles admitted, turning it over in his hands. "That one was stale, though."

"Try it. The vendor is from the Ice Tribes, and only comes here for festivals. I love them."

Niles bit into it, and immediately yelped, clutching his mouth.

Leo laughed. "Too hot?"

"Mmhm." Niles grimaced, holding the bun away from his face so it could vent.

Leo grinned. "I’m sorry."

Niles finally managed to swallow his mouthful, coughing. "It tastes fine, when it's not committing arson against my taste buds."

Leo ate his own treat happily, holding it in both hands. Niles watched him with a warm smile. "I love to see you enjoying yourself, my lord." He commented, hoping it wasn't too informal for public ears.

The prince buried his face behind the bun, his blush creeping up to his ears.

"What's wrong, my lord?" He teased, taking another, less mouth-searing bite from his bun.

Leo laughed aloud. "Shut up, Niles."

"Whatever did I say to offend you?" He grinned.

"Stop teasing your prince."

"Who's teasing? I'm being honest. It warms my heart to see my lord smile."

Leo finished his bun and looked toward the loud, crowded pub on the other side of the street. "Come on. Drinks?"

"Lead the way, my lord." Niles bowed. 

Leo led him into the pub, managed to grab a corner seat, away from the loud crowd. "Would you go get our drinks?"

Niles saluted him, heading to the bar and shouldering through rowdy patrons to grab drinks for himself and his prince. He returned to their table with overfilled glasses sloshing over his hands, slamming them on the table and sliding in next to Leo.

"What is this?" Leo smiled.

"Mead. It's good."

Leo took a long drink. "Oh. It is."

Niles grinned, downing his drink.

"Do you enjoy this?" Leo asked, after a moment.

"Enjoy what? Booze? Absolutely."

"Being out here, in the festival. With me."

"It's been one of the happiest days of my life." Niles answered.

"You're mocking me."

"I'm not." Niles frowned.

"Maybe. But to say this is one of the happiest days of your life?"

"It is." Niles blinked. "What days do I have that compete with it? The memories I do have are almost entirely bad ones. The only good days I've had came after meeting you."

"Then I will have to make better days."

"You've already done that, my lord." Niles stopped himself from kissing his prince.

"But better ones even than this."

"You've already given me so much." Niles smiled, his eye closed. "I don't see how you could give me anything better."

"I still want to go away for a weekend. Go into the woods, build tents, and indulge in nothing but each other."

"Gods, please."

"Soon. I'll claim we are searching our lands for the seeds of revolution."

"You are the best lord a lowly retainer could ever hope for." Niles replied, tilting his glass back to drink the dregs at the bottom.

"And you are the best retainer I could have ever dreamed of."

Niles looked out the smoky windows of the pub, watching the sunset drain into night. "We should go see the dancers."

"We should." He grinned.

"Come with me?" Niles offered, when Leo had finished his drink. Leo nodded and stood, looking around the pub. His expression turned troubled.

"What are you looking for?" Niles asked under his breath. 

"Someone was watching you very intently a moment ago."

Niles' stomach clenched in on itself. "You're sure they were watching me? Not you?"

"I think it was you."

"What did they look like?"

"It was a man, with a large scar on his forehead."

Niles slid back into his seat, far too quickly to pull off the casual aura he was attempting to project.

"Niles?"

"We're staying here for now." He whispered. Until he figured out what to do.

Leo nodded, waved to the barmaid, and ordered two more glasses of mead.

"Is the man still here?" Niles muttered when their drinks had arrived. He refused to look himself.

Leo glanced up. "Yes. He's at the bar."

"Tall? Almost bald? Skin a little lighter than mine?" Niles kept his head down, as if his hair could conceal a face as recognizable as his.

Leo peeked once more. "Yes."

Niles gripped his glass so hard he was afraid it might break. Leo touched his hand. "What can I do?"

"Do not leave. We need the protection of a public place, right now."

"We're not leaving." Leo promised.

"I thought he might have had the decency to fuck up and get himself killed by now." Niles muttered, his anger small in comparison to his fear.

"Do you want me to have him assassinated?"

Niles laughed bitterly. "Go ahead and try. That man has survived more attempts on his life than anyone I've ever met."

"I'll get Camilla to send Beruka."

Niles shook his head. "I doubt even she can succeed, though she can try."

"I'll see what can be done."

Niles chanced a quick glance upwards, not long enough to actually search the crowd. "Is he gone?"

"No.”

Niles took a deep breath. It was already dark. He didn’t want to wait until the city streets were both dark and empty. "Let's leave. Quickly. Head straight to the busiest part of the festival, looking for your siblings' retainers if possible." He spoke too quickly. 

Leo nodded once and stood. Niles held firmly to his arm, practically dragged him out of the pub.

He cursed once they were outside. The area had emptied drastically, vendors packing up their stands for the night and patrons heading to the other end of the festival to see the dance being put on.

Leo hurried them both to a more populated area, looking for his sisters, Xander, anyone. Niles tried to appear calm, but he was on high alert, scanning the area constantly. He relaxed ever so slightly once they finally reached a busy street, and that was his mistake.

They walked briskly by the mouth of an alleyway that looked too small for most grown men to enter, and in a heartbeat, Niles had been yanked into the alley, a strong hand pressing over his mouth, and a sharp knife pressing into his throat.

Before he could react, someone was behind Leo as well, pushing him into the darkness of the street and grabbing his arms.

A deep voice rasped into his ear. "You make a sound or move a single finger on those little hands of yours, Niles dies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids, want some angst in your smutflakes?


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you want?" Leo gasped.

"Oh, nothing with you, my liege." The man holding Niles hissed in a reedy voice, contempt dripping off the last word. "We just wanted to have a friendly chat with our old pal Niles."

Leo went silent, eyes wide and frightened. Niles had frozen completely, staring at the man behind Leo, someone he had once fought beside. He tried to say something, beg for them to take him and leave Leo unharmed, but the hand over his mouth muffled it into nonsense.

"Now, now, none of that." The man holding him whispered. He recognized the voice as the most skilled lock picker in their company. "Let's save the chatter for a more private place, shall we?"

A narrow, rotted wooden door was set low into the side of the alley, and Niles was dragged inside, the knife digging into his throat. Leo was shoved in after him. He stumbled into the small door. His shoulder hit the frame, cutting into his shirt, drawing blood.

There were four other bodies waiting inside the dark, abandoned space. Niles looked around frantically when the door was slammed behind them, waiting for his eye to adjust to the scant light in the room.

Leo backed tried to back towards the door. A bony hand reached out from the darkness, grabbing his shoulder with shocking strength. "Can't let you do that, prince. It'd be no good if you called someone to interrupt our reunion before we even had the chance to talk to one of our most valued old companions." 

Leo wrenched away, tried to walk to Niles instead.

The man holding Niles shoved him away before Leo could reach him. Another man, short and heavily muscled, grabbed Niles' wrists, wrenching his arms painfully behind his back, pulling a sharp grunt from him. Niles had never gotten along with him.

"So this is the brat whose lapdog you are now." He stared at Leo with undisguised disdain. "How pathetic.”

Leo started building a spell in his hands, something to get Niles away from them.

"Don't." Niles said, firm.

"They're hurting you."

"Fuckin' adorable." One of the thieves spat, a tall, lanky man. Niles remembered learning from him the best ways to avoid the authorities when selling yourself. "Ain't you supposed to be his bodyguard? Looks like it's the other way around from where I'm standin'."

"Leave him be." Niles demanded. "My lord, please don't interfere."

"Listen to that!" The thief that had first grabbed Niles shouted. "'My lord?' My fucking lord!"

Leo shot off the spell without hesitating. It was brutal, ripping apart one of the men with the vines and branches of Brynhildr.

"No!" Niles shouted, too late. Before the thief's blood had finished splattering on his comrades, three of them were descending on Leo, pinning him to the floor. Where he still had a clear view of a knife being driven into Niles' stomach by the second remaining man – the one from the bar. Niles gasped, face contorting in pain.

"We told you exactly what would happen if you tried to pull something like that." The leader of the gang scolded the prince. "Now, if you'd like your pet to live, I suggest listening to us." He turned his wrist, twisting the knife inside Niles' body and drawing a strangled groan from him. "I suppose listening is hard for such a spoiled brat. I bet your daddy never taught you manners."

Niles met Leo's eyes, pleading for him to obey. Leo's face paled. He was shaking, terrified. "L-let me heal him."

"What, from this?" The thief drove the knife deeper. "It's just a scratch. Niles will be just fine if you shut up and let us talk. He wouldn't be hurt at all if you didn't try and pull that nonsense."

His voice held no sadness for the man whose blood was staining his shirt.

"Please." Leo hung his head, close to tears. "Just let me heal him."

"Ask me one more time and I'll slit his throat."

Leo stiffened, just watched. "Don't let him die."

The thief smiled, turning to face Niles properly. "Niles." He began, voice falsely sweet. "Long time no see. I would ask you what you've been getting up to since you abandoned us, but we already know the answer."

"You’re the ones who abandoned me." Niles argued, his voice devoid of any real fight. "You left me to die."

"We left you to be our first line of defense. You were one of our strongest, and we trusted you." He turned to the others, gestured angrily. "And how did you repay us? By siding with the bastards who've been sapping our city dry and keeping us all in squalor since before you were born."

Leo started crying, silently.

Niles didn't have it in him to argue. He stayed silent, limp. The knife hadn't been removed from his stomach.

"Hey, Niles." The thief went on, throwing a casual arm over his shoulders. "Remember the boy we took in a few months before you betrayed us? The short one?" He gestured with his hand. “Missing his right arm?”

Niles said nothing, but the stiffening of his back gave away his answer.

"Such an innocent, promising little thing, right?" He leaned in, stage-whispered into Niles' ear. "Murdered. The guards in _your_ castle thought he was getting too close to _your_ master's property."

Leo couldn't hold himself up anymore. He crumbled in on himself, sobbing out loud.

"Oh, shut up." The lock picker spat, kicking Leo in the head.

"Don't touch him!" Niles yelled, his flaring anger overriding his survival instincts.

The leader rolled his eyes. "Gods, look at this. Stupid, blind devotion at its finest." He leaned close to Niles, fingers slipping under his eyepatch. "But then, you'd know about blindness, wouldn't you?"

"Thanks to you." Niles hissed.

"You're welcome." The thief smiled, slipping the eyepatch off Niles' head. "This thing is too fancy for you." He mused, examining the sturdy make, the decoration. "I'll donate it to the much nobler cause of feeding impoverished stomachs."

"You mean your own?"

Niles' jab was ignored. The thief grabbed at Niles' clothing, yanking off his belt, his necklace, anything that looked like it would fetch a good price.

Leo struggled against the thieves’ hold. Niles needed him. Niles needed him, and he was doing nothing to help.

"So, what, are you going to kill me or not?" Niles demanded, standing just a bit too still as the thief walked away, examining his new spoils.

"Hmm, haven't decided yet." He replied, turning the accessories over in his hands. "You deserve it, but at the same time, you've become so utterly pathetic. Killing you now would feel like stomping on a sick puppy."

"Which I doubt you would hesitate to do." Niles said. As the thief began to answer, Niles threw his weight abruptly to the floor, pulling the man holding his arms off balance enough for him to wrench free.

"Leo!" He called. There was no time for formalities. "Run!"

The distraction allowed Leo to break away and make a mad dash for the door. He cast Brynhildr to bar the way of the thieves, shaking as he did. He sprinted out of the alleyway, down several streets - and straight into Xander. He couldn't hide his fear, his tears, even in the face of his brother.

"What is it?" Xander demanded, his eyes wide. He gripped Leo's shoulders. "We've been looking for you for the last hour."

"N-Niles." He gasped. "They have Niles."

"Who is 'they?'"

"The thieves he used to work for." Leo cried, soft, clutching at his brother. "We have to get him out of there."

"Out of where?"

Leo led him back to the alley as fast as he could.

"What weapons do they have?" Xander began to draw his sword, walking carefully into the alley.

"Knives are all I saw."

"Good, then it won't be a prob-" 

"Lord Xander!" A high-pitched voice rang out in the alley, heavy boots clomping towards them. "You were going too fast! I got left behind!" Xander's retainer pouted, her bright hair mussed by wind and exertion.

"I'm sorry, Peri." Xander sighed. "But right now, I need your sword."

Peri brightened up instantly. "Ooh! Do I get to kill people?"

Xander looked to Leo. "Does she?"

Leo looked up at her, still pale, a heavy bruise on the side of his face.

"They hurt your brother. I'm killing them." Peri decided for him, kicking down the door where sounds of a struggle had begun to leak out into the alley.

"Don't kill the one you've seen with Leo!" Xander rushed to say, following her inside.

"Make sure Niles lives." Leo struggled out, following both of them.

It was chaos inside. Two men were dead on the floor already, their own knives embedded in their necks. One was badly wounded, still struggling to his feet and trying to move to where the other two thieves held Niles down on the floor, covered in bruises and a worrying amount of blood. It was hard to tell how much of that was his own.

The leader was straddling Niles' chest, his knife hovering dangerously close to Niles' remaining eye. He seemed to be in the middle of taunting Niles when he looked up at the commotion Peri made on her way in.

Leo ran towards his retainer, unthinking. The thief rose his arm, fully intent on blinding Niles completely and then some. He was interrupted by a flash of harsh magic that erupted from Xander's sword, knocking him hard onto his back and throwing him into a daze for an instant.

"I haven't seen this one with Lord Leo!" Peri shouted, gleefully stomping on the thief's chest and burying her sword in his neck.

The remaining thieves had finally wised up to the fact that it might be a good idea to leave. 

Peri took their heads off before they could.

Leo knelt beside Niles, lifted him into his arms. Niles hardly reacted to his presence, coughing wetly. Blood sputtered from his lips. Leo held him close. "I've got you. I promise, Niles, I have you, right here, we're going to get you help, I promise."

Niles didn't respond. He kept trying to answer, but his motor functions felt slippery, out of his grasp. He was hardly conscious by now.

"Elise should be nearby." Xander offered.

Leo nodded. It was all he could do.

"I can carry him." Xander knelt down beside his brother.

"No!" Leo cried out, though he didn't know why.

Xander sighed. "Peri, stay with these two while I find Elise?"

"You got it, Lord Xander!" Peri grinned, already cleaning her sword of gore.

Xander stepped out and hurried through the crowds until he located both his sisters, having a worried conversation near the large fountain in the town square. Elise ran to him. "Did you find Leo?"

"Yes. Follow me." He led them quickly back the way he had come.

Elise held on to his sleeve. "Is he hurt? Is it bad?"

"Leo himself doesn't seem bad. It's his retainer that's the problem."

"Niles?" Elise's voice shook.

"What's happened to him?" Camilla trailed behind.

"I'm not sure. It's better if we heal him first and ask questions later."

Leo was still clutching Niles tight to him when they arrived, covered in his blood, shaking. He refused to move when Elise ran over.

"Leo, let me see so I can help."

Leo stared at her, but said nothing. 

"He needs healing, Leo." Xander said firmly, touching his brother's shoulder.

"I-" Leo shook, his hands finally beginning to loosen. "I- Niles?"

Niles blinked blearily up at him, coughing when he tried to speak. Leo sobbed openly.

"Leo, darling." Camilla knelt beside him, holding him close. "He'll get better. Let Elise help him."

Leo clutched to her, crying. Elise went to Niles and held out her hands, staff in one, casting the strongest healing spell she knew.

Camilla petted Leo's back, whispering soothing words to him as the spell did its best. Niles didn't heal completely, not instantly. The wound in his stomach would take more than one spell to fix. The internal bleeding would need time to stop as well. But the surface wounds, the bruises, the cuts, faded quickly, and Niles came back from the brink of collapsing, breathing heavily as he took in his surroundings.

"They're all dead?" Was the first thing he asked, his voice shaky.

"Looks like Peri killed them." Elise smiled.

"Good." Niles breathed.

Leo leaned close, kissed him. He didn’t care who saw.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Niles whispered, tears in his voice. "I shouldn't have come here with you."

Leo kissed him again. "Shut up. You are not at fault here."

Niles was about to reply, when he realized that four people who were not Leo were staring at his empty eye socket. 

He covered his face with his hand, sitting up and rifling through the dead thief's pockets. Leo held a hand over his eye, so he could search with both hands. Niles found what he was looking for moments later. He frowned as he retrieved it. One of the straps was broken, and it was soaked in blood.

Leo took it, gentle, and tied the thing messily in place. "We'll get you a new one."

"You just went through all the trouble of getting this one." He sighed, standing unsteadily. He wanted to get away from everyone's gazes as soon as possible. He could barely handle Leo seeing him this weak, let alone anyone else.

"It doesn't matter. We'll get you a new one." Leo turned to his siblings. "Can we get him home?"

"Of course, poor dear." Camilla came to Niles' side, offering her arm to assist him. Niles stared.

"Don't look so surprised." She smiled. "You can lean on Leo, too."

"It's fine." He dismissed. "I'm as good as new."

"Please, Niles.” Leo begged. “Let us help."

Niles was ashamed of himself as he took the offered assistance, leaning heavily on both of them as they left. His entire body ached. He wanted to sleep.

Leo wouldn't let himself cry anymore. He wanted to erase the evening.

Niles was silent the entire way back to the castle, save for a few muttered apologies about ruining everyone's night, which he wasn't entirely aware were coming from his mouth.

Leo stayed near him, whispered entreaties for him to rest, reminders that it wasn't his fault. Niles didn’t seem to hear him.

Camilla leaned close to Leo during one of Niles' long spells of silence. "Dear, I know you're all shaken up right now, but we do need to have a talk about this tomorrow. Just so we can know if there's any lingering danger towards you."

Leo nodded, silently. She squeezed his shoulder. "He'll be alright, you know that. He's strong."

"I - I don't know."

"I'm fine." Niles said, too loud. He was staring at them, almost hostile.

"Niles?" Leo's voice shook.

"I'm fine." Niles repeated, before going quiet once more.

Leo just nodded, reaching for his sister.

He had them take Niles up to the prince's rooms, joined him a short while later with a bowl of water and clean cloths. Niles kept his head hung, his gaze in his lap.

"Will you talk to me?" He whispered.

"What is there for me to say?" Niles' voice was rough.

"Anything. Can I clean the blood from you?"

"I should go." He whispered.

"Please don't."

"You were hurt because of me. If I hadn't been there, you could have fought them off. I can officially be used against you."

"I don't care. I want you here."

"You're lucky they were interested in hurting me first. What if an assassin tries to get at you through me? You can't put yourself in danger to save me."

"That is a risk I am willing to take." Leo tried to clean his face, but Niles pulled away.

"It shouldn't be." Niles spat. "You're a prince. I'm not your first priority, Nohr is. You can't rule worth shit if you're dead."

"I am never going to rule all the same."

"You don't know that."

"I am third in line."

"And with all the death in this place, numbers one and two could disappear at any moment." Niles curled over his lap, rubbing at his temples. His stab wound still ached, and a pounding headache had built between his ears.

Leo laid his head down near Niles. "I would rather have you than a crown."

"Don't say that." He growled.

"It’s the truth, though."

"Don't say that!" Niles shouted. He shoved himself up from the bed, stalking across the room.

Leo bolted up, reaching out for him. Niles jerked away from his hand, spinning around and fixing him with a furious scowl.

"Look at me, Leo." He demanded, his voice quiet with anger.

Leo met his one good eye, breathing deep.

"Look at me." Niles repeated, louder. He reached up and yanked his eyepatch off, throwing it to the floor. "Look at this." He pointed to his face. "This worthless piece of shit is going to be the reason you die. And you're acting like that's just fine and dandy."

"Because it is worth it!" Leo struggled against his emotions. "Because you are worth it!" He grabbed Niles, clutched him tight enough to leave marks. "I love you." His voice was broken. "I love you."

"I'm not worth you getting hurt." Niles cried, actually cried, breaking down and sobbing into his shoulder. "I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me."

"And I can no longer let you go." Leo mumbled against him.

Niles' anger was sapped from him in an instant, and he stopped trying to argue, going limp in Leo's grip and letting himself cry. Leo sunk to the floor, Niles in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Niles sobbed, his voice ugly with emotions. "I'm pathetic." He'd never let himself cry before, for as long as he could remember, and his body was making up for lost time. He had to turn his head to stop mucus from dripping onto his prince.

"You are human." Leo rubbed his back.

"I have nothing to cry over. I'm being childish."

"No, you're not. Not at all."

"I never thought I'd see them again." He muttered. "And I expected them to be upset with me, but not...like that." He hated himself more with each stupid word he spoke. What had he expected, a warm welcome from the people he was now fighting against? They had never been his friends.

"You did what you had to. They were beyond reasoning with." Leo sighed, though he wasn't sure that was what Niles was seeking to hear.

"I'm sorry." Niles repeated, sniffling hard.

"So am I."

Niles took deep breaths, pulling himself back together. "You still want me to stay?" He asked, pulling away and wiping his nose.

"I want you to stay. I want you to share my bed and my life."

Niles held him tight.

"I love you, gods, I love you so much." Niles breathed, desperate.

"And I love you." Leo breathed.

"Promise me you won't let yourself come to harm for my sake, please."

"I promise I will do all I can to protect us both."

"Hey, that's my job." Niles smiled through lingering tears.

"It is a job for both of us."

Niles touched the bruise on Leo's face. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. He had forgotten all about being wounded, in his fear for Niles.

"I - I would like to go to sleep. Please, my lord, heal yourself."

"Of course. Will you sleep here?"

"If I'm allowed to get blood on your sheets."

"I don't mind."

Niles stood and pulled off his boots before crawling into bed.

Leo joined him only a few moments later.

"You aren't going to heal your wound?"

"It will heal."

Niles reached out, resting his hand on Leo's arm. "Goodnight, my prince."


	13. Chapter 13

His run-in with his former comrades had changed Niles, in quiet ways. He was more cautious, on alert every waking moment. It was getting tiring, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before.

And yet, just as he decided to up his guard, the court seemed to back off of him, just enough to be noticeable. The disgusted glances were still there, and the rumors – heavens, the rumors were flourishing more than ever. But no one had tried to hurt him since he’d returned from the night of the festival.

It only served to make him more paranoid. They must be planning something to get rid of him for good – trying to get him to lower his defenses so they could strike when he expected least.

The newfound paranoia was part of what made Niles fuss and pace the halls when Leo was late one night. Leo was never late. And when footsteps finally did approach him, they were too heavy to belong to his little prince.

“Niles.” A tired voice called out. A bigger prince, then.

“Lord Xander.” He turned, bowed, mechanical.

“Do you have a moment?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. This hall isn’t going to pace itself.” His sarcasm fell flat without any energy behind it. “Maybe I can pencil you in tomorrow.”

“Stop.” Xander pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s late. I’m tired. If you aren’t willing to have a respectful conversation with me, I have no problems leaving.”

Niles’ head and shoulder rested on the cold stone of the wall as he leaned against it. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s better. Now, how are you?”

He snorted. “You took time out of your royal duties to make small talk with peasants?”

“Niles.” His tone was warning.

The retainer sighed, his eye slipping closed. The other one was covered by yet another eyepatch, brand new and just as elegantly made as the last. Leo gave him beautiful things and Niles ruined them. That was the way it went. And instead of punishing him for it like he damn well should, Leo just got something new and started the cycle all over again.

“I’m fine.”

Xander raised an eyebrow. “Fine?”

“Fine.”

“Niles, I’m going to say this as respectfully as I can. You look like a carriage driver ran you over then threw you in the moat.”

Niles actually cracked a smile for the first time in days, snickering. “That’s a fair assessment of how I feel, too.”

“Exactly.”

“But why does his highness care, is the real question.”

Xander scratched at the back of his head. His hair was beginning to frizz – he must have been fussing with it often. “You are my brother’s retainer. More than that, he cares for you. Quite a bit, evidently.”

“I’m sorry.” Niles muttered.

“Hold on, what was that?”

“I’m sorry.” Niles repeated, louder, between gritted teeth.

“Sorry for what? All I said was that he cares for you.”

Niles stared, silent for a moment. Was he really asking this? “And I’m sorry for that.” 

Xander opened his mouth, then closed it and took a deep breath. “Let’s start this conversation over. I don’t think either of us are the best at communication.”

“No, really. I’m sorry that your brother developed feelings for me.” Why was he still talking? He didn’t want to. His mouth continued of his own accord. “I’ve caused him - and all of you - nothing but trouble. And I know that things would be better if I just threw myself onto some guard’s sword, but-”

“Niles, stop talking.” Xander’s tone was firm, commanding. He probably didn’t realize how much he sounded like his father. 

Niles shut up.

“Listen to me,” he continued, “I’m not upset with you for that. While I do think you could have prevented the altercation at the festival with better planning, it is in the past now. And it’s become clear to me that Leo really does, well…” He struggled to get the word out. “He does love you, for better or for worse.”

Niles made a sound that committed to absolutely nothing.

“My point is, you have given my family something valuable. You’ve given Leo a companion he desperately needed. And I should start treating you with the proper gratitude.”

He tilted his head. “You’ve gotten the rest of the court off my back.”

“As much as I can, yes. I can’t stop what they say, but my orders and threats carry more weight than my brother’s.”

“Thank you.” Niles murmured.

“So, promise me you won’t provoke them into going against my orders?”

Niles nodded, exhaustion making his head heavy. “I promise.”

“Consider it my formal apology for reacting so poorly to your relationship. Now, I really must be getting to sleep.”

“Sleep well, Lord Xander.” Niles managed another smile.

* * *

Leo knew he was late. He knew he should have been in the palace hours ago, long before nightfall. But threats to the crown didn't defeat themselves, and father would be deeply upset, violently so, if he knew Leo had left any survivors.

But he left the others with the horses, with the reports of the revolt and its subsequent eradication. He had better things to do. Like informing Niles that he was home and safe.

Niles bolted up from the pillar he had been unsuccessfully attempting to lounge against the moment he heard the clink of armored footsteps. Lighter ones. "My lord?" 

Leo wrapped his arms around Niles immediately, buried his face in his warmth and held on as tight as he could, fingers clenching in Niles' shirt.

"What happened?" He practically demanded, clinging too tight to his prince. The king had insisted Leo 'prove his worth' and suppress the rebellion with minimal help. Which had meant forcing Niles to stay helpless at the castle while Leo went off and put himself in danger. He hated it.

"I was successful. I won." He didn't let go.

"But are you alright?" They were two different questions.

"No." He whispered.

"How can I help?"

"Just be here. With me.” His voice was hoarse. “Niles, I feel like a monster. I am growing accustomed to killing."

"You never asked for it." Niles stroked his hair, gentle.

"I am not a monster. Am I?"

Niles pulled away, held his chin, and met his eyes. "No."

Leo kissed him, soft. Niles returned it, squeezing Leo's hand. The only thing he could feel through all his armor.

"If anything-" He began, then stopped himself.

"If anything?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Niles sighed.

He kissed Niles' cheek. "Please?"

"I was about to say: If anything, I'm the monster. But I have a feeling you would dispute that."

"You are only a monster if you do not help me out of this damned armor." Leo's voice was gentle, teasing.

Niles opened the prince’s bedroom door. "After you, my lord."

Leo stepped inside, sighing deep. "I am sorry I cannot be happier for you."

Niles shook his head. "I would much rather know you as you are, then see you fake emotions you don't feel for my sake." He stepped close to Leo, began the long process of unclasping and removing his heavy layers of armor. Leo seemed to relax with every piece that was removed, leaning back against his retainer.

"What can I do for you?" Niles asked, when everything was neatly set aside.

"I don't know. I want to feel human again, like less of a monster."

Niles thought for a long moment. "May I try something?"

"Of course."

Niles tapped the collar of his prince's shirt. "Could you take this off for me, and sit on your bed?"

He did as he was asked, but not without stealing a kiss. Niles smiled, sitting beside him. "Now, could you lie face-down?" He paused. "I know what you think I'm doing, and believe it or not, you're wrong."

"I trust you, Niles." There was a smile in his voice as he laid down.

"I'm glad." Niles leaned over and ran the fingers of both hands through Leo's hair, slow and deliberate, pressing and scratching softly at his scalp. Leo sighed, contented and warm. Niles took his time gradually lengthening his strokes, brushing down the back and sides of Leo's neck, then his shoulders, alternating the press of his fingertips and the soft scrape of his nails. His body relaxed under Niles' hands, slowly but surely.

Niles listened closely. When his lord's breath had steadied and slowed, he replaced his wandering fingers with the heels of his hands, pressing firmly against the sore muscles all along Leo's back.

A pleased groan escaped Leo, and he moved into the touch. Niles had no further obligations for the night, so he was as thorough as he was patient, kneading one sore spot after another until Leo's flesh felt soft and new under his hands. Now that he was so focused on it, he finally realized just how clear the prince's skin was. Hardly any scars, or even birthmarks, marred its surface.

Leo was limp, pliant under his touch. Soft sighs, almost like moans fell from his lips. "Do you feel human now, my lord?" Niles asked, quiet, his warm hands rubbing over his sides. "Monsters rarely feel as soft as you do."

"I feel loved, and that is very human."

"You are loved more than you could ever know."

"I am loved by you, and that is enough."

Niles lay beside him. "I am proud to be enough for you."

Leo curled against him. "Did you ever become accustomed to killing?"

He nodded. "I feel nothing, when I do it now. Could do it in my sleep."

"But you are not a monster. You are not cruel."

Niles breathed deep. "You didn't see me before I met you."

"That doesn't matter."

He closed his eye. "You're too good to me."

"Sleep here tonight."

Niles nodded, standing to remove his clothes. Leo kissed him again when he returned. "Will you stay up just because I want to kiss?"

"Oh, however will I manage?" Niles smiled, petting his hair. His next kiss was tinged with laughter.

"You don't have to fake happiness for my sake - but I do love seeing it from you, when it is genuine." Niles murmured against his mouth.

"You make me happy."

"And that - that makes me happy. I think we've got a working relationship on our hands, my lord."

"I don't think either of us were ever meant for that. But here we are, and I will not let it go."


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of a chair being pulled out beside Leo interrupted his studies.

"Always with your nose in the books, hmm?" A soft voice teased.

"What do you want, sister?" He looked up with a soft, tired attempt at a smile.

"I was talking to your little friend the other day." Camilla rested her chin on her hand. "He told me you've been under a bit of pressure lately. I'm inclined to agree."

"What do you and Niles have to talk about?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Camilla smiled. "But lately, we've been talking about you."

"Why?"

She poked his nose. "Because we care about you and want you to be happy, silly."

"What do you want, then?"

"I want you to take the night off from your studies. Come meet me in the garden at sunset for a nice, relaxing dinner."

"You have a plan." He smile turned genuine.

"My plan is a nice, relaxing dinner." She laughed. "Don't worry, Niles will be there too."

"And Beruka?”

Camilla grinned. "I'm sure you have no objections to me inviting her, as well?"

"Is this some sort of double date?"

"I never called it that."

"It's the insinuation."

"Call it whatever you want." Camilla hummed. "But Niles is excited for it."

"Of course he is."

"So, does that mean you'll come?"

"I will. Niles wants me there."

She faked a gasp. "And it means nothing that I want you there?"

"You always want to bring me to dinners and parties and what have you."

"Because I always want you to take a break and have fun for once."

"So, it means more that he wants me there."

Camilla poked his cheek. "Nah. You're in love with him. I understand. He's more important than your big sister."

"I love him so much." Leo whispered.

"I know." Camilla pulled him into a hug. "And I'm happy for the both of you."

"I wish I could help him more."

"Hmm?"

"The way he's treated. What he's been through. I want to save him."

"You are already giving him more than any lord would be expected to."

"But I am not just his lord. I love him."

"Exactly." Camilla smiled.

"I want to give him the world."

"You are giving him the closest thing you can."

He nodded, slow. "So, dinner? Tonight?"

Camilla grinned. "In the garden. We'll be waiting."

"Can I dress Niles for dinner?"

"Oh? Are you going to put him in an evening gown for tea time?"

He laughed. "Maybe not a gown, but I would like to see him dressed nicely."

"If you can tie him down and stuff him into formalwear, I'll be highly impressed."

"I want to see it."

"Then go ask him. You can persuade him better than I could." Camilla laughed, standing. "I'll see you tonight, dear."

Leo stood with her, and walked straight to Niles' room. Niles was brushing his hair when he knocked, and he leaned against the door frame once it was opened. "Something on your mind, my lord?" He asked, grinning.

Leo grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pushed him into his room, and kissed him, fierce. Niles' eye widened, but he relaxed into the kiss. Leo didn’t let up, hands grasping at his shirt.

"I've only been away from you for a half a day." Niles laughed when Leo finally paused for air. "Have you missed me that much?"

"I thought perhaps getting you interested in me would make what I am going to ask you an easier sell." He smirked.

"Well, there's one hole in your plan, my lord: I am always interested in you."

"We have a dinner to attend tonight."

Niles smiled. "I'm well aware."

"I would like you to dress formally for the occasion."

His smile turned to a pout. "How formally?"

"Not excessively so, but nicer than your usual."

"I suppose I'll make the sacrifice for you." He sighed.

Leo traced his fingers over Niles' face. "I happen to find fine clothes on a beautiful man very attractive."

"Well, I can’t say I don’t appreciate your methods of persuasion. Will you choose an outfit for me? I'm afraid I'm not so versed in the latest court fashions."

"Can I have you, first?"

Niles kissed his forehead. "I think I've corrupted you too well. Your appetite is growing larger than mine. Soon you'll be sneaking around the castle, making fun of nobles behind their backs."

"I do that already." He smiled wide.

"You can't shoot an arrow like I can."

“No, but I am more skilled in magic."

"Good. Just wanted to make sure we hadn't become the same person overnight."

"But, truly, can I have you?"

"Always, my lord." Niles took his chin in hand, kissed him. Leo kissed back, deep, winding his arms around him. Niles shifted and pressed his thigh between Leo's legs, gentle but insistent.

Leo rocked his hips once before pulling away, smiling. "Sit down. I want to ride you."

"Oh?" Niles smiled, slow, and walked to the edge of the bed, flopping down and resting lazily back on his arms. "This is a first."

Leo stood over him, slipped out of his shirt. "Touch me?"

"Where, my lord? Your elbows?" Niles teased, running his hands slowly up the prince's chest.

"Yes, there." He breathed, laughter behind his voice.

Niles moved forward and lavished attention on Leo's chest and stomach, alternating between caresses and scratches, kisses and bites. Leo rested his knees on the bed and pressed his chest against Niles, gripping his shoulders. Niles moved onto Leo's neck, covering his collar in teeth marks.

Leo pushed him back on the bed and began undoing his shirt. Niles tried to help, unclasping Leo's pants and tugging them down far enough to tease his length with light fingers.

"Not yet." He gasped, his own hands rubbing over Niles' sides.

"My apologies." Niles murmured, busying his hand with his prince's back instead. Leo sighed, comfortable, and rocked his hips against Niles. Niles traced the outline of his spine with a fingernail, scratching lightly down to his tailbone, then back up.

Leo moved Niles, gentle, to pull his shirt off and toss it to the side, his lips attaching to one nipple, biting and teasing the flesh. Niles let out a long, happy sigh, petting Leo's hair with warm hands. Leo kept moving on him, hands cradling his hips, digging into the skin with his nails.

Niles bucked up against him, slow and lazy, nibbling at his earlobe. "I don't think I've mentioned enough how beautiful you are." He purred, petting soft blond hair away from Leo's eyes.

Leo kissed him, hard. Niles returned it and wrapped his legs around Leo's waist, grinding deliberately up against him. A moan passed between their mouths, and Leo sat up once more.

"Had enough teasing?" Niles hummed, fingers brushing across his prince's neck.

"Never." He smirked.

Niles sighed and let his head fall dramatically on the covers. "Woe is me. I've been cursed with a most cruel and merciless lord."

Leo stood and finished undressing himself before grabbing a bottle of oil from a dresser drawer. Niles watched him eagerly, tugging off the rest of his own clothing. Leo climbed back into Niles’ lap as he began to prepare himself, slow and deliberate.

Niles reached around him to feel his backside, kneading it in his hands. "With how much you're on that damn horse, I imagine you must be sore down here all the time."

"Not anymore." He hummed, pleased.

Niles smiled, his eye falling closed. He didn't need his sight to explore Leo's thighs and hips with his hands, working the soreness out of those the best he could as he waited for his prince to finish.

Leo moaned and ducked down, away from Niles’ hands. He began to kiss lavishly at his inner thighs, slowly moving his mouth between his legs.

A long groan spilled from Niles' lips. "You're too good at this, my lord."

"Good." He hummed, the breath warm on his cock.

"Tease."

"Always."

"One day I'm going to get you back for that." Niles warned. "I'll tie you up and tease you 'til you're begging me to give you more."

"I would love that." He sat up, leveling his entrance with Niles' cock. "But right now I want you to move into me."

"You're comfortable?" Niles asked, pushing the head of his cock tentatively against him.

"Mm, yes." He sunk down, helping Niles move. Niles let out a long breath as he carefully pushed himself inside his prince. He traced Leo's hips for a minute, watching his eyes intently. Leo steadied himself, then rocked his hips just slightly, with an almost malicious smile.

"Damn you." Niles muttered, moving up into him slowly, gently. Leo let his head fall back, moaning.

"I like you from this angle." Niles teased, transitioning painfully slowly to proper thrusts. Leo helped him, rocking his hips against Niles, straining hard against him.

Niles brushed the fingers of one hand along Leo's half-hard cock, stared up at him with a look that was far too demure for anything about the situation. "May I help with this?"

"Please, Niles."

Niles began stroking and fucking him properly at the same time, holding tight to his hip with his free hand. Leo moved with him, thrusting back with every movement, his legs straining.

Niles' eye wandered to Leo's stomach. The prince wasn't overly muscular, but he was lean, and Niles was fascinated by the straining of his muscles as he continued fucking himself on Niles. "May I come inside you?" He asked, breathy.

"Yes!" Leo ended the word on a loud moan.

Niles released Leo’s cock to clamp both his hands on his prince's hips, biting his bottom lip as he thrust into him with more selfish intent. Leo gripped his arms, using them to help lift himself, thrusting and rolling his hips to help drive Niles to orgasm. He succeeded quickly, and Niles came with a groan, his whole body stilling.

Leo moved on him still, one hand jolting off of Niles to touch himself. Niles reached out to help him, covering Leo's hand with his own and meeting his eyes.

"Please, come for me, my lord."

He did, coming hard over their joined hands.

"Beautiful." Niles hummed, bringing Leo's hand to his face to lick his fingers clean.

Leo grimaced when he pulled himself off of Niles, immediately collapsing to his side. 

"Are you alright?" Niles' blissful smile faded into a worried frown.

"I am." He smiled. "I haven’t done that in a while. I forgot how much it strains my legs.”

"Ah, yes." He sighed. "Could I give you another massage? Wouldn't want you to be sore all throughout dinner."

"I would love that."

Niles rolled him onto his back and kissed both of his thighs before he went to work with his hands, trying to soothe the burn from Leo's legs.

Leo sighed, soaking up the affection. Niles would have gladly tended to him all night, but the sun was rapidly setting outside his window. After a while he sat up, patting Leo's knees. "We should get dressed, my lord."

"Of course." He smiled. "Will you come to my room when you're ready?"

Niles wagged his finger. "If you're going to force me to dress up, you have to choose what I'm dressing up in."

"Fine, fine. I know I had decent clothes made for you."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'm just terrible with fashion." Niles lamented, obviously lying. He just loved the idea of Leo dressing him up exactly as he liked.

Leo laughed. "No, you're not. But I'll indulge you."

Niles kissed him before hopping out of bed. "These are the kind of employment benefits I appreciate."


	15. Chapter 15

Niles peered over Leo’s shoulder as the prince rummaged through his closet, searching for something he wanted to see Niles in. Eventually he removed a fine, royal blue shirt and fitted black pants. Niles hummed in appreciation. "Nowhere near as gaudy as I expected. I appreciate the color choice."

"I enjoy you in this color."

"Good. I'll have to wear it more." Niles took the clothes from him, began to dress himself. The clothes fit him well. Snug, but elegant. He tugged his usual pair of boots on and stood up, spun around. "Well? Have I met the royal standard of fashion?"

"Black boots. The ones in the upper corner of your closet." Leo smiled.

Niles laughed, but replaced his standard boots with a pair of black ones he hardly ever wore. The taller heels weren’t conducive to sneaking around.

"You are gorgeous."

Niles beamed. "Now you have to dress up, too." Not that he didn't on a daily basis.

"I will. Come with me?"

Niles stood and helped Leo put most of his clothes back on, then followed him to his room. Leo searched carefully through his own wardrobe, with Niles once again hanging over his shoulder.

"What look are you aiming for? Won't be hard to outdress me."

"Something simple, I think."

"You'd manage to look gorgeous in a burlap sack."

"How about I dress to match you?"

"Lowering yourself to the status of a common outlaw? How scandalous."

He pulled out a fine, fitted pair of blue pants, the same shade as Niles' top, and a white shirt with gold accents. "How is this?"

"Fit for a prince." Niles smiled.

"Good. Help me dress."

Niles obeyed with enthusiasm, doting on his prince until he was fully dressed. "May I brush your hair?"

"I would love that."

Niles led him to the vanity seat and went to work. Leo didn't exactly have high-maintenance hair, but he took his time brushing it until it shone. Leo smiled at him through the mirror. "I love you, you know that?

"I do know." Niles kissed the top of his head.

"And you love me?"

"With all my heart, body, and soul."

"That's wonderful." He sighed.

Niles laughed, resting his forearms on Leo's shoulders. "Look at what a sap you've made me."

"I love that I have done that for you."

Niles set the brush down. "I think the lovely ladies will start to wonder where we are, soon."

"I think they will be late, too."

He chuckled. "Still, no excuses to be late to formal functions in high society."

"You make a strong point." He offered his hand to Niles. Niles took it, escorting him to the garden where they had agreed to meet Camilla and her retainer.

There was a small table set for four, hung with lanterns flickering in the moonlight. The eldest princess fulfilled her brother's expectations by being several minutes late, dragging a reluctant Beruka behind her. While she hadn't been able to convince her retainer to wear a dress, she had exchanged her usual combat gear for a soft blouse and a smart pair of pants. Camilla was as extravagant as always.

"Darlings! So glad you could make it."

Leo hugged his sister tight. "Your dinner setup is gorgeous."

"I wouldn't want anything but the best for our night out."

"Does that mean the wine is up to my standards as well? And brandy for after dinner liquor? Niles is fond of brandy."

"You're so picky." Camilla patted his cheek. "But I think you'll find your standards quite satisfied."

He smiled. "I knew you would make this right."

"Your sister is nothing if not capable." Niles commented. "If the stars had not conspired to give us our own lovers, I think I would have fallen for her."

"Dream on." Camilla teased him, settling alongside Beruka in the cushioned garden chairs.

"My sister prefers the company of women." Leo explained.

Niles clutched his heart, looking away with a grimace. "Tragic."

Leo snickered.

Beruka found discreet reasons to touch her princess throughout the meal, brushing her hair back, letting her knuckles skim Camilla's hand when she poured her wine. Camilla fawned over her in return at any opportunity, though she did find plenty of time to try and embarrass her little brother.

"So." She leaned in towards Niles, murmured mischievously. "What's your secret? How did you make little mister grumpy face into such a ray of sunshine?"

"Hard to be gloomy when you're getting laid by a professional." Niles smirked, drinking from his own wineglass.

Leo flushed red. "Niles!"

"I know the feeling." Beruka smiled, small.

Camilla laughed at her brother, ruffling Beruka's wiry blue hair. "See, dear? You're so easily flustered. Don't be ashamed - Beruka knows how to own it."

"I own it because in the bedroom I own you." She somehow managed to remain deadpan.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Camilla hummed, kissing her cheek.

"Gods. They're worse than us." Niles grinned.

Leo took a deep breath. "I could have gone a long time without knowing this much about my sister's love life."

Niles poked his shoulder. "You weren't this much of a prude about, oh, an hour ago."

Leo somehow managed to turn a darker shade of red. Camilla laughed again. "Darling, you're going to pass out if all your blood stays in your face for the rest of the meal."

"He's just so adorable when he's flustered, isn't he?" Niles teased, kissing his nose.

"Too adorable. Why do you think I was teasing him long before you came into the picture?"

Servants dropped off their first course, and quickly disappeared. Once they were all eating, Niles leaned in and snatched a bite of food off Leo's spoon before he could put it in his own mouth. Leo laughed and took a bite from Niles' plate in retaliation.

"We should feed each other like that." Camilla leaned against her retainer.

Beruka shrugged. "I would rather not."

"How sad." Camilla sighed with no actual sadness in her voice, going back to her own meal.

After a minute, Beruka picked up a roasted vegetable and pressed it to Camilla's lips. She beamed, delighted, and ate it daintily.

Beruka smiled. "Better?"

"Wonderful, darling."

Beruka responded by smearing sauce down Camilla's cheek. Niles cackled as Camilla reached for a napkin. Leo stifled a laugh of his own, which only got sauce thrown at him by a smirking Beruka.

"And here I thought I was among noble company." Niles laughed, throwing a spoonful of rice in Beruka's direction.

Beruka pouted at Camilla. "Lord Leo's retainer threw rice at me."

Camilla picked up a handful of berries, tossed them at her with a smirk. "And why do you think he did that?"

Beruka calmly ate a berry from her lap. "I don't know. But I think we should get revenge."

"My lord, your sister's retainer is actively planning treason against the crown."

Leo smiled. "Let her try."

"You don't think we should launch a preemptive strike?"

"Perhaps." He offered Niles the berries from his plate.

The royals and their retainers proceeded to make a mess out of their nice clothes and fancy dinner setup with a food fight. By the time the meal had ended, they were all tipsy with wine and brandy, and smeared with their entire meal.

Camilla leaned heavily on Beruka's shoulder. "I can't wait to see what the maids have to say about our appearance."

She laughed, soft. "I'll clean you. We can use the large bath."

"Bathing together sounds fun." Niles slurred his words as he leaned over and licked pudding from Leo's face. He'd drank the most out of anyone.

Leo laughed. "Maybe in my room."

"You should carry me." He pouted.

"Can I?"

"Probably not." Niles snorted. "You're tiny."

"I can try."

"Do it!" Camilla cheered.

Leo laughed and tugged on Niles, trying to carry him. He didn’t succeed.

"I don't think this is working." Niles giggled. He was far too heavy. Eventually, he just stumbled into Leo, clinging to him. Leo hugged him tight.

Beruka watched the display with an amused smirk. "Should I call my wyvern to take them to Lord Leo's room?"

"I think that's a bit overkill." Camilla laughed, standing slowly. "Can you two walk?"

Leo grinned at her, stumbling. "Of course."

She shook her head. "I'm sure one of the servants will help them along if they fall down in the middle of the hall. Come on, darling, let's get cleaned up."

"Can I ask my princess to carry me on her back? I should not have had a drinking contest with Sir Niles."

Camilla knelt down. "Anything for my lovely retainer."

Beruka climbed on her back, giggling.

"Goodnight, darlings." Camilla stood, carrying Beruka's weight easily as she headed back towards her chambers.

Leo was stumbling, but he didn’t seem to mind. "You're going to pull me down with you." Niles snorted, holding them both up as they made slow progress towards Leo's room. Leo grinned, kissed him. "How close are we?"

"A couple minutes away."

"Carry me."

"I don't think I'm coordinated enough for that." Niles admitted, but he tried anyway. Only for both of them to end up in a heap on the ground.

Leo pointed. "Look, we’re just down the hall from my room."

"The ground is comfortable." Niles muttered, curling up on his side.

"But my room is right there."

"You can drag me there." Niles muttered, offering his hand.

Leo did, laughing the whole while. Niles finally managed to crawl into Leo's bed, curling into the sheets without bothering to remove his shoes. Leo tugged his boots off, then Niles’ – they flew to separate corners of the room – before climbing onto the bed. "Hello."

"Hey." Niles smiled, offering a lazy arm for Leo to cuddle under.

"You're pretty."

"Not as pretty as you."

"Do I really get to kiss you?"

"It's a bit too late to ask that. We've only done it hundreds of times now."

"I'm so lucky." 

"Not nearly as lucky as I." Niles hummed. "I can't believe I'm allowed to share your bed."

"But you're so pretty and you actually like me. You don't just pretend to, like everyone else."

"I like you." Niles touched his face, clumsy. "And I like your siblings. Even your brother."

"But you really like me." He sighed. "Really, really like me."

"It's called love, you drunken mess of a prince."

"No one's ever loved me before."

"Not your siblings?"

"I don't know how they feel about me."

"Camilla seems fond of you. And Elise doesn't seem like the type to fake the affection she's demonstrated."

"Xander and Camilla both tried to assassinate me when we were young."

"Oh."

"It wasn't us. It was our mothers, fighting for favor. In Xander's case, our father. We stopped for Elise. I wasn't enough to make them stop."

Niles buried his face in his neck. "You're enough."

Leo hugged him tight. "I'm tired. I think that last shot of brandy was too much."

"We're both drunk out of our minds. It’s sleep time."

"Bedtime kisses?"

"If you don't mind breath made of liquor."

"Mine is too." He laughed.

Niles kissed him, sloppy. "Goodnight."

Leo laughed against his lips. "Goodnight. I love you."

Niles thought he heard a rustling noise outside Leo’s door as they drifted off to sleep. He brushed it off after a moment. The castle made plenty of odd noises, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny because the juxtaposition of "Angst," "Trauma," and "Double Dating" in the tags makes it look like there was going to be some huge drama on their date night. Nah. Just food fights.


	16. Chapter 16

Once again, Niles had a morning to himself. Thankfully, this time Leo wasn’t on the battlefield without him, as was becoming disturbingly common these days. Instead, the prince was stuck in a series of boring meetings, and Niles was left to his own devices for a few hours. He took the opportunity to get some fresh air, wandering out into the garden to get some exercise. At least, his intention was to get some exercise. He wound up curling up under a shady tree and falling asleep before a single pushup could occur.

A warm weight settled against him. Leo was tired. The meetings were draining, and Niles looked so peaceful that he had to lay down beside him. Not quite awake, his retainer cuddled close to him out of instinct. He no longer feared being disturbed in his sleep. It was always Leo, now.

Leo wrapped an arm around his shoulders, kissed his cheek. "Niles?" 

Niles yawned. "Hmm?"

"Wake up."

"I don't want to." Niles murmured. "I was having nice dreams."

"Am I a nice dream?"

"You were in them." Niles admitted, finally opening his eye.

Leo kissed him, warm.

"You got thrown off your horse and had to get stitches on your ass." Niles teased, returning the kiss.

He laughed. "Did you still love me with stitches on my ass?"

Niles sat up, leaning against the thick trunk of the tree. "It was hard, but I managed."

Leo smiled.

"Did your meetings go well?"

"They were awful."

"I can imagine." He sighed. "The king's advisor still riding you about your…everything?"

"I could kill him."

"I'd help you, but I have a feeling your father wouldn't like that much."

"No. Father adores him."

"Assholes of a feather flock together."

Leo snorted. "Let's get out of here for the rest of the day."

Niles stood, brushing the dirt and grass off his clothing. "Where would you like to go, my lord?"

"Anywhere but here."

Niles thought for a moment. "We could go to your little hideaway in the forest."

"I could pack us dinner?"

"It'll be a picnic." He smiled.

"And blankets. We can spend the night, like we did so long ago."

"I'll go get the horses ready. Remember to pack wine glasses this time." He teased.

"Why? I like drinking from the bottle."

He snickered. "Well, in that case I won't stop you."

Leo kissed him. Niles ruffled his hair. "Don't think about your duties any more. Tonight, you can just relax. I'll take care of you."

"Then I will rest, and you can come get me when you're ready."

"Please, do."

Niles came to wake his prince once night had fallen. The horses were saddled with food, blankets, and several different types of wine. He'd even changed into one of his nicer outfits, just for Leo. 

However, the prince’s room was empty. Niles didn’t worry, not right away. He went straight to his own room, and sure enough, Leo was curled up on his bed, fast asleep. Niles smiled and sat beside him, poking at his nose.

Leo squirmed, barely waking, his face scrunched up.

Niles' smile turned devious, and his fingers crawled across the prince's neck, tickling him.

The prince made a rather undignified huff, stifling his laugh.

"Leo." He dragged his name out, fingers digging into his sides.

Leo grinned at him. "What?"

Niles kissed his nose. "Everything's ready to go, when you are."

"I'm ready. Just bring me my boots."

Niles did, laying them at the foot of his bed. "Was my mattress comfortable?"

"Very." Leo sat up, pulling his boots on. "It smells like you."

"And what do I smell like? Sewage?"

"You smell warm. Like home should."

Niles grabbed one of Leo's ankles, pulling his foot to his lips and kissing the toe of his boot. "You find new ways to flatter me every day."

"I love you, that's all."

"And that's still more than I deserve. But I'll take it." He stood, offering a hand to his prince.

Leo took it. "What will it take to convince you that you are worthy of love?"

"I’m not sure that's something I can ever fully agree with, my lord."

"Then I must keep trying."

Niles smiled, soft, leading him out to the stables. "I won't stop you."

Leo mounted his horse easily, taking him out into a slow trot while he waited for Niles. Niles climbed onto the old brown horse, still his favorite, and followed Leo out. He'd gotten much better at riding, and it felt somewhat natural by now.

They took off towards the woods. Niles closed his eyes, enjoying the crisp air. Soon it would be too cold to stay outside for long.

The lake was as peaceful as it had been during their last visit. Niles hopped off his horse and tied her up before stretching his back and unloading their supplies. Leo tied his, and made sure they could reach water and their food. He stretched as well, gathering their warm blankets and the food Niles had packed.

Niles walked a bit away, trying to find the best spot to lay their blankets. Eventually, he found a patch of smooth ground with a clear view of the night sky through a gap in the trees. He started setting up immediately. Leo joined him and set up their food, uncorking the wine and drinking from the bottle.

"I can't believe I gave you a peasant's eating habits." Niles laughed, stealing the bottle from him for a swig and plopping down on the blankets. Leo climbed in his lap, kissed him. "You've given me a lot of things. And I love each one of them, because they came from you."

"That's what I should be saying." Niles wrapped his arm around his neck.

Leo smiled. "But I can say it, too. That's the beauty of a relationship like this one."

Niles plucked a grape from the bowl of fruits and stuffed it into Leo's mouth.

Leo grinned and swallowed it, licked his own lips. Niles grabbed a slice of cheese, offered it to him. "Can I feed you and make you feel like a spoiled prince all over again?"

"Do I have to move from your lap?" 

"Not unless you want to."

"No, I like it here." 

"Good. I like you here."

Niles let him eat from his hand, offering him all of the delicacies the kitchen had to offer (or at least the ones that kept well for a picnic). Leo fed him in return, drinking their first bottle of wine and sharing it, when he remembered to.

"Gods, I still can't believe I have you." Niles murmured when the food was finished and the second bottle had been opened, pressing their foreheads together. Leo kissed him, deep and generous.

Niles set the wine aside, laying back and pulling Leo down with him. Leo laid on top of him and sighed, content. Niles ran his hands through his hair and scratched his scalp, focusing on the places he knew Leo liked best. "You're still a little puppy, you know."

"But I am still yours."

"Exactly. You're my favorite puppy."

"I'm glad to be yours."

Niles kissed his cheek. "You're taking all the good lines, so all I can say is me too."

"Then, by all means, your turn to flatter me."

Niles rolled over and flipped their positions, kneeling over Leo and looking him in the eye. "You are the single most incredible human being I've had the pleasure to interact with. You give to me endlessly without asking anything in return. You genuinely love me, and that, my lord, has made my entire life worth every awful moment up ‘til now."

Leo leaned up and kissed him again.

Niles grinned against his lips. "Flattering enough?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You deserve several more soliloquies worth of praise, but I'm afraid right now I'm quite unfortunately distracted by your body underneath me."

Leo smirked and arched his hips up against him. Niles let out a long sigh. "Can I be selfish tonight and request something of you?" As if he wasn't always selfish when it came to Leo.

"What is it?"

"You once teased me with a suggestion of using your fancy little tree magic to hold me down and fuck me." He smiled, crooked. "We've done many delightful things, but not that, yet."

"I would love to." Leo flipped their positions once more.

Niles grinned, hugging him tight. "See? Even in bed, you're so willing to give."

"Because it is for you."

He laid back, comfortable. "Well, I certainly won't turn down this gift."

Leo kissed him, hard. Niles tangled soft blond hair in his hands, wrapping his legs around his prince's waist. Leo rolled his hips again, down this time, grinding against Niles. Niles arched back against him, his eye slipping closed.

"Undress for me, Niles."

Niles smirked, squirming beneath him. "Why don't you make me?"

"Because if you don't put on a little show for me, I'm not going to give you what you want."

"How cruel." Niles pouted, crawling out from under Leo and lazily stripping away his light cloak and shirt.

Leo cleared his throat. "I said a show?"

"The sight of my body on its own merits doesn't drive you mad with desire?" He teased, but put far more effort into unlacing his boots. Leo sat up straight and watched him, intent.

Niles peeled off his boots and set them carefully aside, moving his fingers to the laces at the waist of his pants, opening them carefully, deliberately.

Leo began to summon his spell. Small vines crawled from the earth, creeping over towards Niles' ankles. Niles was immediately curious, reaching out to run his fingers along the vines. They were thin, but their texture was rough, and some experimental tugs couldn't budge them an inch.

"Keep going, Niles."

Niles couldn't take his eyes off the vines as he pulled the rest of his clothing off, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Lay back." Leo ordered. "On the blankets."

He did, spreading his legs invitingly. The vines curled around his ankles, up his arms, holding him down while Leo watched. His heartbeat sped up with every inch the vines crept across his body. He'd seen Leo kill a man with this spell. Several times. And here he was freely inviting the prince to unleash it on him.

Niles had never gotten turned on so quickly in his life.

The vines stopped, and Leo looked at his handiwork, climbing on top of Niles and kissing him again. "You like this?"

"Gods, yes." Niles struggled against the bonds, testing them out. They dug into his skin, harsh, and tightened even further. He had to bite back a moan.

"What would you do if I summoned the vines with thorns?" Leo teased, rocking against his hips.

Niles shuddered. "Struggle not to come right away."

He ran his nails down Niles' chest. "Can I ride you, while you're helpless like this?"

"Please."

Leo stood, just long enough to grab a small vial and pull off his boots and pants before he returned to Niles, straddled him again.

Niles was hard already. The vines were vigilant. They reacted with every movement he made, granting him no room to move. He bit his lip as he stared up at Leo, watched him prepare himself, eager.

"You're so beautiful." Niles breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Niles laughed. "I would kiss you, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

Leo ducked down and kissed him, harsh and demanding.

Niles' fingers twitched, and one vine slid across his palm. He closed his fist around it and squeezed, desperate for something to hold on to as he moaned into Leo's mouth.

Leo pulled his fingers out of himself, making an exaggerated groan as he did.

Niles rolled his eye. "Tease."

Leo just smirked, tracing slick fingers along Niles' cock. Niles cursed under his breath, hips arching into his touch. His prince didn’t give him a steady pace, his movements switching randomly between rough and gentle, slow and quick

"You're the worst." Niles groaned, unable to do anything but raise his hips the slightest bit.

Leo's smile turned even more wicked, if that was possible. He sat up and began to lower himself onto Niles' cock.

Niles gripped the vine in his hand hard enough to turn his knuckles white, his other hand closing into a tight fist as he stared, fascinated. Leo moved slowly, his legs quivering with the effort, hands grasping for Niles’ hips, anything to hold on to.

"Are you alright?"

"Gods, yes."

Niles moved his legs without thinking when Leo had taken all of him, and the vines snapped tight around his ankles. An embarrassing whine escaped his throat. Leo rocked his hips, shuddering with the pleasure moving through him.

"How do I feel?" Niles breathed, his eye hazy, but focused entirely on Leo.

"So good." He kept moving, managing to lift his hips and sink back down on Niles. His head fell back, and one hand went to his own arousal.

Niles felt a twinge of fear when one of the vines darted between his thighs, but it just buried itself in the ground again, trapping him further. He closed his eye and relished in the soft moans Leo was making. He was so close, but orgasm still felt out of his reach. Under his breath, barely audible, he pleaded for Leo to move faster.

Leo did, just slightly, and Niles finally came with a broken groan. The vines clamped painfully around his limbs as his body jerked and twitched of its own accord.

Leo came a minute, breathing Niles' name. The vines retreated, and Leo managed to climb off of him. Bright marks were worn into Niles' limbs, and he ran his fingers lazily over them, smiling. "Thank you."

"Was that what you wanted?" Leo touched the marks.

"Absolutely." Niles sat up, stretching out the stiffness in his limbs, and kissed him. "The marks will fade soon enough, if you're worried about someone noticing."

He nodded. "I'm tired."

Niles yawned in agreement. He reached over and grabbed another blanket, draping it over them. "But, really. Thank you, for indulging me."

Leo looked up at the stars. "You're incredible."

Niles curled against him under the blanket and followed his lead. "You too."

"I never want to lose you."

He sighed. "I don't know what I'd do."

"Just promise to stay."

Niles touched his hand. "I promise, I will never leave you as long as I live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "B" in "Brynhildr" stands for "Bondage." - Piinutbutter


	17. Chapter 17

Niles had long ago gotten tired of Leo being sent on missions without him. It was only becoming more and more frequent lately. His father had an excuse every time, of course, but it didn't make Leo any less frustrated, or Niles any less worried. Of course, it just meant that they spent every waking moment they could with each other when Leo was finally home.

But until he was home again, Niles was left to another night of re-stringing his bow in his room. It was something to do to take his mind off his worry.

"May I come in?" It took a moment for Niles to recognize the voice. He’d only heard it a few times. The voice of the king's advisor was as slick as his appearance, almost soulless.

Niles stared at the door with disgust. "What would you do if I told you no?"

"Enter all the same, but it is good to give you the illusion of choice, isn't it?"

"Hm, no. Illusions are only useful if you don't shatter them within seconds of giving them."

Iago stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked around the place with a disapproving hum. "Aren't these quarters a bit too fine for a retainer?"

Niles rolled his eye and went back to working on his bow. "They are. But Leo gave them to me, so they're mine."

"You should refer to your prince by his proper title."

Niles gasped, dramatic. "My sincerest apologies. Lord Leo gave them to me, so they're mine."

"If you fail to respect your lord so often, you will have no continued business in the castle."

Niles had never talked with Garon's advisor directly, and a delayed realization was slowly dawning on him: Iago absolutely had the power to get him killed or worse, no matter what Leo or his siblings wanted. He stared at him, keeping his expression blank. "I promise I will show the proper respect."

"But do you, when it is no one but you and your lord?” Iago stepped towards him. “Are you doing everything you can to serve him?"

"I am." At least he could answer that honestly.

"That is not what I have heard."

Niles frowned. "From who? If you ask Lord Leo, I am sure he'll tell you the same thing I have."

"There was an incident, the night of the festival."

Niles' fingers twitched on the wood of his weapon. "A group of people ambushed me, and the prince, who happened to be with me. I encouraged him to save himself and leave me with my assailants. Eventually, he did, and the attackers all wound up dead. I fail to see where I showed any disrespect in that situation."

"You diverted the attentions of the entire royal family, and their retainers, all so the young prince could save one expendable soldier."

Niles bit his lip. It was what he'd told himself since the incident, but it was different hearing it from someone else's mouth. "It was never my intention. Lord Leo made the decision to rescue me on his own."

"A decision that could have cost him his life."

"I know. And I expressed to him that I wasn't worth that kind of effort."

“He seems deluded into believing you are worth it." Iago stepped closer still.

Niles leaned back in his chair. "Well, I never attempted to delude him."

"No.” The advisor stared down at him with undisguised disdain. “You've ensnared him."

Niles cocked an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"He thinks he is in love."

"Oh?" He struggled to keep his voice even. "Love is a strong word. Did he tell you he's in love?"

"Oh, please. Give it up. He hasn’t exactly done a good job at hiding it. He has even told every single one of his siblings, and these walls have ears. You of all people should know that."

He looked away. "I'm not responsible for what my prince feels."

"You are."

"How so?"

"By indulging these baseless feelings."

Niles laid his bow across his lap, fidgeting with a splinter sticking out from the wood. "Would you propose I reject my lord instead? Now _that_ seems quite disrespectful."

"I propose you leave."

Niles scowled. "And that would be even more disrespectful. Lord Leo wants my services, and I will provide them. I'm going to have to disagree with your proposal."

"If you do not leave, I will have to have you forced from this place. You are putting the royal family in danger."

Niles stared him down. "I am doing everything I can to protect the royal family. I would be doing more, if you and your precious king didn't insist on sending Leo into battle without his retainer."

"Then at least leave him, romantically. You know you are putting Prince Leo in danger."

"I can do that." He answered immediately. Anything was better than leaving Leo completely. And besides, would it be that hard to sneak a few kisses in when they were alone in his room?

"Cut ties for everything except your service. I'll have your room moved to the other retainers’."

His lip twitched. "Fine."

"Immediately."

"I said fine."

"Then why are you not vacating this room?"

Niles stood, his chair rocking back on its hind legs. "Let me grab my things."

Iago watched with his hands folded behind him, a small smirk touching his face.

Niles grabbed what he could carry. "Show me my new room and I'll come for the rest of my belongings." He didn't trust the advisor not to conveniently 'lose' his things.

"No. Whatever you can take with you is all you have."

Niles stood straighter. "No."

"You dare fight me?"

"I don't want to fight."

"Then take what you can carry and get out."

Niles remained where he was. "So, you want to force Lord Leo to go through all the trouble of buying me new clothes because you didn't want to let me make a second trip?"

"You can get your own clothes. He is not required to clothe you, you selfish wretch."

Niles didn't even flinch at the name. "True. But it still doesn't explain why you're so hung up on me not being allowed access to my own property."

"I want you out."

"Then I'll leave and return. It's not a difficult concept."

"No. You'll stay there. You only belong in the royal wing when you are serving your lord."

Niles pressed his lips together. "What is your problem?"

"You."

"What a coincidence, that's my problem at the moment as well."

"You created your own problems."

"And how did I do that, pray tell?" Niles knew his temper was getting out of hand. He also didn't care.

"You looked beyond your place in this world and sought to seduce a prince."

He laughed out loud. "I don't know where you got that from. I never sought to seduce anyone."

"Why else would Lord Leo be so devoted to you?" Iago snapped.

"You know, that's a question I've asked myself a thousand times." His voice was clipped. "Leo fell in love with me all on his own. I don't understand why. I've told him dozens upon dozens of times that he deserves better than me. But I can't change what he feels."

"You've done something to him."

"What could I have done?" Niles scoffed. "I'm not a mage. I certainly can't make a love potion to slip into his water."

"I neither know nor care what you did."

"Then why are you so obsessed with undoing the supposed effects of it?"

"Because it is a threat to the crown." Iago sounded almost bored with him.

Niles dropped his things on the table, leaned against it and crossed his arms. "No matter what you do to me, it won't change how Leo feels."

"Then perhaps I should have you removed."

Niles cursed under his breath and grabbed what little he could before storming out of the room. "Lead the damn way."

Iago took him down into a colder part of the castle, far less luxurious than what he had been granted, and showed him to a shared room, with two bunk beds. Three of the beds were made, though two looked like they hadn’t been slept in in some time. Elise’s retainer – it took Niles a moment to remember his name - was settled at the table at the end of the room, cleaning a piece of armor.

"Niles is staying with you now." Iago said, his voice smug, and left the room with a flourish.

"Ah, so the thief finally sneaks his way down to the rest of the castle." Arthur greeted him, leaning back in his seat. 

"Not out of any order of Lord Leo's, I'll tell you that much." He glanced around the room, awkward.

"No, of course not. Who would want to displease their prince?"

He sighed and walked to a bare mattress. "I assume this is free?" 

"It is."

Niles tossed his scant belongings onto it, fell back unceremoniously. "Our dear king's best buddy took offense to Leo liking me so much."

"Lord Leo did certainly seem to take a liking to you."

"And it was through no fault of my own." He tucked his arms under his head. He hadn't brought a pillow, or any sort of bedding. It looked like it was back to old sleeping habits. "He's going to have a fit when he hears what happened."

"I suspect he will be home soon. The soldiers are beginning to return."

"Good." Niles sighed.

"You fail to be as dramatic as I recall.” Arthur pointed out.

"Well, I have just lost practically all of my personal belongings, and been ordered to hurt my lord's feelings. Forgive me a bit of gloominess."

Arthur sat forward with a frown. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"There's not much more to explain."

"We should go and retrieve your things, then."

He sighed again. "You can try. I'm sure Iago has placed guards to stop me from returning. What a waste of palace resources."

"I think the two of us could talk our way past a guard or five."

His smile returned. "True. But, I'm on thin ice as it is. I doubt assaulting a group of guards would result in good things for me."

"Then I will go."

"That's...very generous of you. Thanks." He was almost suspicious. Being this nice to him this fast, it was Leo all over again. Though, Niles couldn’t see himself ever falling in love with this man.

Arthur stood, offered his hand. "We are both royal retainers. We should strive to be kind to each other."

Niles sat up and shook it. "I can try that."

He smiled. "I'll be back!"

Niles buried his face in his hands as soon as he was gone. This wouldn't have stung so much if a very vocal part of him didn't agree with exactly what Iago had said. That part was reveling in this change and telling him it was what he deserved. He curled up on the bed and tried to ignore it. He didn't succeed.

Arthur returned a long while later, with a box in his arms. "I retrieved what I could." He offered the box to Niles. 

"I-" He took it, bowed his head. "Thank you."

Arthur sat beside him. "What's gone wrong?"

He almost laughed. "Besides the king's right-hand man demanding that I cut all ties with the most important person in my life? Life's great."

Arthur sighed. "I cannot say I know the details. Only that Lord Leo has taken more favor with you than I have seen with almost any royal."

“He trusts me with the utmost care.”

"As royal and retainer should. And you him?”

"Yes, the same."

"I think, then, that things should work."

"They did work. Everything was fine until that wretched excuse for an advisor decided he didn't like us together. Petty bastard."

They were interrupted by a worried, stricken Leo appearing in the doorway. "Niles. Oh gods, Niles."

Niles was lost for a reaction. He wanted to hug him, but was that now off limits? Was Iago watching? How much could he see? Niles stared, unsure what to say.

Leo had no such qualms. He ran straight into his arms. "Thank the gods you’re here.”

Niles couldn't push him away. "What's wrong?"

"I had no idea where you were! I thought I had lost you. Come, let's go back to my rooms."

Niles clammed up. "I'm…not allowed to."

Leo frowned. "It is an order."

He pulled away. "Leo?"

"Please, come with me."

Screw it. If this wasn't serving his lord he didn't know what was. Iago could deal. He stood and took Leo's hand. Leo led him to his own bedroom, and buried himself in Niles' arms once again as soon as they were alone.

"Um, Leo..." Where should he even start? "Have you spoken with Iago lately?"

"I avoid him whenever possible."

"I didn't exactly seek him out either. He came to me."

“What did he do?" Leo snapped, pulling back to stare at him.

"Ah, well..." He coughed. "For one, he kicked me out of my old room. I'm no longer allowed in this wing unless it's to serve you."

"Then you are always serving me."

"And we're not allowed to have a romantic relationship any more."

"He is not allowed to dictate that."

"He is, though.” Niles rested his hands on Leo’s shoulders. “He pulls Garon's strings, and the king can have me exiled or executed whenever he wants."

Leo took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do."

"I don't know, either. He seems convinced I seduced you in some bizarre attempt to weaken the royal family. You could try and reason with him, but I don't know how much good it would do."

"I could try." Leo sighed.

"I'm sorry." Niles hugged him again, his cheek pressed uncomfortably against Leo's breastplate. "I wish you could have come home to better news."

"Stay with me a little while?"

"Of course." He didn't want to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One time j_marquis kinkshamed me for saying I thought Iago was hot, but boy, I meant what I said and I said what I meant. - Piinutbutter


	18. Chapter 18

The second prince of Nohr liked to think he was intelligent. He was overconfident and over-comfortable with his position, assured that his skill in magic and his royal name could get him his way in the palace. So, the king's advisor knew it was only a matter of time before Leo tried to challenge him.

He looked forward to seeing his face when he realized he couldn't get his way.

Leo did seek him out, finally, after making sure Niles was safely hidden away in the prince's rooms. He wouldn't stand for having his wishes so blatantly ignored, and he certainly wouldn't stand for Niles being taken away from him.

"Ah, Leo. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this fine afternoon?" Iago greeted him with a smile, wide and wholly disingenuous.

"I don't have time for false pleasantries. What are your plans with Niles?" Leo demanded.

"Plans? I have no plans with him."

"Then why remove him from my watch?"

Iago leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "Oh, it's nothing personal. Your retainer simply poses a serious danger to our kingdom as a whole. I could have been rational and have him removed completely, but I decided to be generous and let you keep him - at a distance."

"He poses no threat."

"He nearly got you killed. And you, in your selfish, deluded feelings for him, wasted the time of the rest of the royal family, all on a completely expendable soldier. And from what you've told your sister, you'll just keep getting worse."

"And none of that has anything to do with you."

Iago chuckled. "Oh, that's where you're wrong. It's my job to preserve the best interests of your father and his kingdom. You and Niles are putting that very much in danger."

"Then I will keep Niles nearby to assure this will not happen again."

"Not at all. You will keep him far away to ensure that."

"I will decide what to do with my retainer."

"Actually, you won't." Iago's smile never faltered. "Unless you want your father finding out about your relationship, that is."

"I have no care for what my father knows." Leo bluffed.

"Oh, but you should. Have you already forgotten the king's opinion on Niles? His seduction of you went far beyond the line of disrespect. Your father would have him locked somewhere far away and tortured for years before granting him death."

"Then you will serve the crown and keep your mouth shut before I have you killed." Leo’s face was stone.

The advisor cocked his head. "Oh, little prince. Do you really think you have that power?"

"I know that I do."

Iago stood and walked to the prince, looming over him. "Your father is wrapped around my finger. You know as well as I that he couldn't care less about you or what you want. Now, run along before my generosity runs out, and the king hears something he really shouldn't."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "You will do no such thing."

Iago's smile was full of pity. "I will, if you insist on being such a thorn in my side."

"Prince Xander will be hearing of this, and he is more than capable of doing something about you.”

"I will enjoy seeing him try." He reached out and patted the top of Leo's head. "Now, run along."

Leo flinched visibly before turning on his heel and walking briskly away.

* * *

Xander was beyond tired. He'd been working without pause for days, and the last thing he wanted to do was work more. But he had to, and so he was locked up in the library, poring over a pile of letters. He looked up when footsteps approached him. His eyes were bloodshot, but he tried to smile anyway. "Hello." 

Leo sat beside him. "Xander."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yes." He whispered.

Xander set the letter he was focused on aside and turned to his brother. It was rare that Leo came to him instead of Camilla with a problem. "Continue."

"Iago is threatening Niles."

"With what?"

"He moved him away from me, and threatened to have him removed or reveal the nature of our relationship to Father."

Xander took a long breath. "I worried something like this might happen.” He rubbed his neck. "To be honest, I don't know if there's much you can do. Father listens to everything Iago says. And, while I may not agree with it personally, you know Niles did something forbidden by pursuing this kind of relationship with you."

"He has no control over my retainer!" Leo snapped, scared.

"Calm down." Xander moved his hand, then thought better of it and let it rest on the table. "That's the problem. He does. He has control over all of us, and it's unfortunate."

"I need to protect Niles."

Xander stared at him, thoughtful. "Leo, please don't take this the wrong way. But, have you thought that maybe you are becoming a bit too attached to him? I understand caring for your retainers. I wouldn't trade mine for the world. But it is their job to protect you, and not the other way around."

"Niles is more than a retainer." His voice was strained.

"And maybe that's causing you more worry than it's worth." Xander tried not to come off as harsh.

"Maybe it is. But I cannot help how I feel."

"I understand. The sad truth is that we can't let our personal feelings get in the way of our work. It puts us, and others, in danger."

"I understand that. I have tried not to."

"So, maybe it's for the best to have Niles step down from his position as your retainer."

Leo replied immediately. "Never."

"Why not?"

"Because the moment I dismiss him he will no longer be allowed in the castle."

Xander smiled, a plan brewing in his head. "I never said you had to dismiss him from your service entirely. Your relationship is causing problems because it disrupts your priorities on the battlefield. What if Niles was in a position that didn't necessarily require him to go into battle with you?"

"He wouldn't take it."

"Is he so bloodthirsty that he would prefer to be separated from you entirely than to serve you outside of battle?"

"No, but he would not want me in battle without being there to protect me."

"I'm afraid he might have no choice. Be honest with yourself, Leo, will you be able to go into battle with him without focusing on protecting him?"

"I will.” He insisted. “He can protect himself in battle."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Leo. Be realistic. I've seen how you react to the slightest threat to Niles. And, even if you can keep that reigned in while on the battlefield - who's to say Iago will agree that you can?"

"Iago wants him gone no matter what it is that I do."

Xander's smile returned, growing more confident. "But Iago will have comparatively little ground to stand on if he can't prove that Niles is causing any harm to your skills in battle, will he?"

"What do you suggest I do with Niles, then?"

"Hire him as your butler." Xander looked pleased with himself. "I'm sure he'll take it as some sort of insult to his pride, but it's a quite prestigious position. And it will not only allow, but require him to be close to you whenever you wish. While maids and butlers often accompany their masters in battle, it's not technically a requirement of their job. Thus, you can keep him off of the battlefield, and Iago will have little to complain about."

Leo thought for a minute. "I'll talk to him about it."

"Please do. I know it's not the magical fix you want, but if you ask me, it's the closest you can get. We live in a court built on making the best out of bad options."

Leo nodded. "Have you ever loved, Xander?"

"I assume you're not referring to the love I have for you and our sisters."

"I want to know if you know how much it hurts."

Xander swallowed. "I can't say I've ever loved someone in the way you love Niles. But I have loved my father. And that - that hurts."

"I never knew him the way you did." Leo moved closer to him.

"I know. And I don't expect you to have any sympathy for him. Just know that I'm trying to keep peace in the castle. I don't want anyone to get hurt, not you or Niles."

"I know." Childishly, impulsively, he hugged his brother.

Xander hugged back, awkwardly. "Talk to Niles. I want you two to be happy."

* * *

Leo knocked, quietly, on the door to his own bedroom. He didn't want to wake Niles, or startle him. Their lives had been too chaotic the over the last few days for any new surprises.

Niles' reply was immediate, his voice tired. "It's your own room. You hardly need to knock."

"I, well, I know." Leo crept inside.

Niles was sitting hunched on the side of Leo's bed, fiddling with his hands. "Let me guess. You had no better luck with the king's bitch than I did."

"No. But Xander had an idea."

"Xander did?" Niles looked up.

Leo nodded, sitting beside him. "He just wants me to be happy."

Niles smiled, small, and wrapped an arm around him. "I know."

"He suggested I remove your status as my retainer-”

Niles opened his mouth to protest.

“-and name you my butler, instead."

"Your butler?" Niles’ first reaction was to laugh. "I’m sorry, was this all some elaborate ploy to put me in a maid's outfit?"

Leo smiled. "If that was my goal, I would have done it long ago. No, a butler does not have to go out and fight unless asked, and a butler is less likely to endanger his lord with the relative freedom offered to a retainer."

Niles pursed his lips. "So I won't be able to protect you anymore."

Leo’s silence was all the answer he needed.

Niles hugged him. "Honestly, with how much trouble you have putting your clothes on every day, I'm surprised you don't already have a maid or six. Do whatever you need with me.”

Leo grinned and held on tight. "Then I name you my butler. I'll have you set up in the servant’s room off of mine, and get your uniform."

Niles rested his head on Leo's shoulder. "Does this mean I have to learn to cook for you?"

"It does." He laughed. "We'll go to the Northern Fortress. Corrin's servants can teach you."

Niles kissed his neck. "I'm going to experiment with dozens of freakish food combinations and force you to test them."

Leo smirked. "And I will force you to eat with me. After all, a butler should be sure that his lord's food is edible and not poisoned."

"Of course, of course. And I'll do my best not to distract you with the heinously tight pants they force butlers to wear in this place."

"I cannot wait." He moved Niles, kissed him.

Niles picked him up in his arms, carrying him off the bed. "Shall we get started with my new position, my lord?"

Leo nodded. "I'll have to inform our head butler."

"Oh gods, there's a whole butler monarchy?"

"Sort of. Mostly to keep things running in the hopes that my siblings and I never notice something is wrong."

"I'm sure they'll be just delighted to have the castle's favorite troublemaker join their ranks."

"If they give you trouble, tell me."

“I'd think they would be the ones getting trouble from me. Besides,” Niles set him down on his feet and opened the door for him, bowing, "I'll be on my best behavior for them."

Leo laughed aloud, not because the bow was particularly funny, but because of how _Niles_ it was. "I love you."

Niles grinned as he stood straight. "I love you, too. Now get me a uniform so I can start giving you food poisoning in the name of serving the crown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END...TEMPORARILY. LIKE ONLY FOR A LITTLE BIT. MORE IS IN THE WORKS.
> 
> Both authors would like to thank everyone who's clicked on this story, taken the time to leave kudos or comments, or just read and enjoyed it.
> 
> Fun fact: j_marquis bought Conquest for me as a gift because he wanted us to be able to RP Niles and Leo together. This was the result, so I'd say it was a pretty successful plan. - Piinutbutter
> 
> For bonus points, try and guess what characters were written by who. (We split it pretty 50/50.)


End file.
